NEWLYWED
by raisemeup
Summary: Masalah terbesar Byun Baekhyun adalah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. [ chanbaek fanfiction ] YAOI / Romance / Comedy / Marriage Life / M-Preg / Domestic!AU / Idol!AU
1. We Are (Forced to Get) Married!

**1** **섹션**

We Are (Forced to Get) Married!

.

.

.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 **BREAKING NEWS:** __ _Aktor Park Chanyeol akhirnya melepas masa lajang dengan menikahi seorang psikolog cantik, Byun Baekhyun!_

 _ **Lihat Semua Komentar**_

 _[ +21 ] Noooooooooooooo_ _ㅠㅠ_ _kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami oppa_ _ㅠㅠ_

 _[ +32 ] aku akan membunuh Byun Baekhyun! Lihat saja nanti!_

 _[ +33 ] sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang ini banyak sekali pria tampan yang akhirnya menikahi pria tampan lainnya /sigh/_

 _[ +45 ] hanya pendapatku saja atau memang benar jika byun-jelek-baekhyun itu wajahnya benar-benar aneh? Lihat! Matanya terlalu kecil dan pipinya terlalu besar_

 _[ +87 ] kurasa mempelai wanitanya (oh, dia bukan wanita lmao) kali ini benar-benar memalukan. Seharusnya dia terlihat tampan karena dia laki-laki. Bukannya terlihat bodoh karena mirip tante-tante seperti ini_

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Tarik napas, buang.

Baiklah, baiklah.

Lu Han hampir tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Dia menggigit bibir sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya berselancar di dunia maya. Tangan kirinya sibuk meraih toples kacang almond di samping sofa refleksi ketika matanya mulai kegelian membaca satu persatu komentar yang masuk pada akun _Dispatch_ yang sedang dibukanya tersebut.

"Hey, Baek…dengar ini! Mereka bilang wajahmu mirip tante tante! Oh—ada juga yang bilang kau mirip badut ulang tahun. Dan dan…— _oh_ ,"

 **BRAK!**

"HEY!" Lu Han berteriak, merasa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas formal, lengkap dengan _flower crown_ sintetik, serta tudung pengantin datang dari arah _pantry._ Dan tanpa babibu, langsung menggebrak _tab_ -nya dengan tongkat bisbol. Amat sangat keras, sehingga layarnya pecah berkeping-keping. Dan benda itu terbelah menjadi dua. Oh tidak, maksudku empat bagian.

Intinya, pukulannya keras sekali sehingga berhasil menyebabkan _tab_ kesayangan Lu Han yang seharga sekian juta dolar itu remuk dalam satu detik. Diulangi sekali lagi, _tab_ yang berhasil Lu Han beli dengan susah payah itu **remuk dalam satu detik**.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sang pemilik nama hanya memutar bola mata, lalu melemparkan tongkat bisbolnya ke sembarang arah. Dia mendengus, "Kalau ku bilang jangan bacakan itu untukku, ya jangan dibacakan! Sekarang rasaka akibatnya!" lalu si mungil itu menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Lu Han—yang masih tampak begitu bodoh dengan mulut menganga lebar serta mata yang hampir mencuat keluar.

Baekhyun memutar matanya sekali lagi, "Oh, ayolah, Lu. Itu hanya _tab_ butut,"

Lu Han menoleh cepat. Dengan ekspresi kecewa yang amat sangat mendalam, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berair. "Tapi itu hasil kerja kerasku selama tiga bulan, Baek! Itu—"

"—itu lebih tepatnya hasil kerja kerasmu selama tiga bulan, ditambah hasil kerja kerasku selama tiga tahun sebanyak lima puluh juta dolar. Dan harga tab itu sebesar 65 juta dolar. Secara teknis, _tab_ itu harusnya milikku."

Diam.

Baekhyun tahu dia menang dalam perdebatan, dan Lu Han kalah telak. Dan kabar buruknya adalah, Lu Han tidak pernah suka dikalahkan. _Nobody does, exactly_. Dia melirik ujung jari-jari sang kawan yang kini sedang sibuk meremas-remas kulit _almond_. Ketika matanya bergerak ke atas, dia dapat menjumpai wajah Lu Han yang tengah menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, hidung mengkerut, serta alis yang hampir menyatu di ujung batang.

Satu kesimpulan; si manja ini akan menangis.

Dan Baekhyun yakin, itu adalah suatu hal yang amat sangat merepotkan.

Mengurus Lu Han itu sama saja dengan mengurus anak kecil. Jadi Baekhyun dengan segera bergerak mendekat. Berjongkok di depan wajah sahabatnya tersebut, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Baekhyun dengan sengaja mencebikkan bibir, sambil memasang _puppy mode_ yang dia yakin akan sangat ampuh, dia mulai merayu bak seorang pro.

Nada suaranya ia kecilkan sedikit, "Baiklah, maafkan Baekhyunie, hum? Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ke _Mall_? Baekhyunie akan memberikan Lu Han-ie _tab_ baru yang lebih bagus dari itu."

 _And it works_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Terlihat lucu di dalam perspeksi Baekhyun. Tapi menjadi amat sangat menyebalkan ketika si cantik itu mulai berbicara. "T—tapi…kali ini _tab_ nya harus yang lebih mahal. Ku dengar, mereka baru saja meluncurkan satu model _limited edition_ minggu lalu,"

"Ya ya ya—terserah saja kau mau yang mana,"

Lu Han tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Si mungil itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun—menerjangnya dan hampir membuat si _korban_ _kekerasan_ terjungkal ke lantai marmer jika saja refleks tubuhnya tidak begitu bagus. Baekhyun mendesah merasakan tulang belakangnya yang dirasa hampir patah jadi dua. Sakit, serius. Namun bagaimanapun, si mungil itu tetap tersenyum dalam hati mengetahui si cengeng itu sudah tidak lagi marah padanya.

Setidaknya sampai sedetik sebelum tawa Lu Han yang mirip lonceng anjing itu kembali terdengar, Baekhyun kembali membencinya hingga ke akar-akar.

Dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini akan bermuara.

"Tapi, Baek—serius. Mereka…— _umfh_ , kau benar-benar mendapatkan banyak _haters_ karena si aktor tampan itu. Mereka bilang wajahmu seperti banci, dan mereka bilang kau tak pantas… _ugh_ —puaHAHAHA maaf—maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku…BWAHAHAHA!"

 _See?_

Pernah dengar peribahasa; _don't judge book by its cover_? _Well_ , itu seratus persen benar. Terkadang, seorang penari _swan lake_ yang tampak lembut dan halus pun ternyata merupakan setan kecil dengan tampilan berupa _troll_ bodoh yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tepat untuk menggambarkan karakter Lu Han yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik dia habiskan untuk menanggul emosi, Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dengan wajah sekusut goni. Si pendek itu berjalan tergesa-gesa, lengkap dengan langkah terhentak-hentak _mirip anak kecil_ menghampiri pintu kamar. Membukanya dengan cepat, lalu menutupnya dengan keras.

Lu Han mengikuti dengan matanya, masih berusaha menahan tawa. "Ayo lah, kau tahu mereka hanya iri dengan kecantikanmu, _princess_ ,"

" _FUCK YOU_ , LU!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Pernah dengar tentang perjodohan antar kolega? Yang semua didasarkan hanya untuk masalah balas budi dan uang saja?

Oh— _tentu saja_. Kalian sudah pernah mendengarnya. Mungkin lewat drama menggelikan di TV, atau dari plot novel dengan genre _romance_ di toko buku. Hal ini amat sangat umum, sehingga kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan _cliche_.

Tapi konyolnya, hal itu sekarang terjadi di kehidupan nyata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun—anak tunggal dari Tuan Byun Seokwon serta Nyonya Kang Gayeon. Seorang pewaris tunggal _Saebyeok Institute_ yang merupakan rumah sakit swasta terdepan di Seoul. Si mungil itu berhasil meraih gelar sarjana psikologi di umurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun—yang juga merupakan lulusan terbaik di kampusnya tahun lalu. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa mengingat dia waktu itu harus membagi fokus antara belajar dan menjalankan rumah sakit. Dia kaya, cantik, pintar, dan berani. Satu kata; _perfect_.

Tapi ternyata, kesempurnaan tersebut tidak sekalipun mengendurkan niat kedua orang tuanya untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak lelaki dari pemilik perusahaan bioteknologi terbesar di Asia Tenggara, _Medival Enterprise_.

Dan anak lelaki itu bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol—atau yang biasa dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan Yeol dari _Phoenix_. Tinggi, tampan, bertalenta, juga bagian dari jejeran _hot babies_ tahun ini. Dia seorang aktor, _rapper_ , sekaligus seorang CEO muda. Peraih Grammy Awards tahun 2016 lalu dalam kategori _Best Actor of This Year_ berhasil membuat namanya melejit bagai roket di dunia hiburan. Dan—tentu saja, banyak orang yang mengidolakannya. Baik perempuan, maupun laki-laki. Entah karena fisik, talenta, atau bahkan mungkin uang yang berada di dalam buku tabungannya _—oh astaga!_

Dan dibalik semua itu, ada segelintir orang yang menyimpan seribu kebencian padanya sampai ke akar-akar. Mencaci, men- _diss_ seluruh tindakannya, juga mengancam akan membunuh. Orang-orang awam menyebut golongan itu dengan sebutan _antis_ , atau mungkin— _hater_.

Dan Byun Baekhyun berada di dalamnya.

Dia benci Park Chanyeol, melebihi rasa bencinya pada Lu Han dan potongan timun. Rasa bencinya amat sangat dahsyat hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali mencabuti satu per satu rambut api itu sampai botak.

Dan coba tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Byun Baekhyun baru saja mengubah nama depannya menjadi Park. Dan poin _terindahnya_ adalah—mereka suda resmi menikah. Sekarang, status Park Chanyeol dan Byun _coret_ Park Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang sah.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Sekarang, coba tebak siapa yang baru saja berteriak dan membuat gendang telinga Lu Han hampir pecah?

Baik, ku beri beberapa _clue_.

Dia kaya, cantik, pintar, dan berani. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya mempelai _wanita_ yang menangis beberapa jam setelah acara pemberkatan di hari pernikahannya. Si mungil yang sekarang sedang menggigiti bantal, lengkap dengan rembesan air di sekitar matanya.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Entah beberapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk menangis kemudian jatuh tertidur, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Yang pasti ketika pertama kali membuka mata, langit di balik kaca laminasi di sampingnya sudah menggelap. Si mungil itu mengerjap, mengucek matanya beberapa kali sampai pandangannya mulai jelas. Dia mendecak, meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi sebelum bangkit, duduk di atas selimut serta ranjang berantakan. Baekhyun menguap. Melirik sedikit jam di atas nakas, lalu menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal.

 **09:00 PM**

Oh, bagus. Dia sudah menghabiskan lima jam waktunya untuk beristirahat dan menguatkan diri menghadapi kenyataan.

Oh—sudahlah. Jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi.

Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup serta rasa malas yang amat sangat kentara, Baekhyun menggerayangi dufet kecil di samping ranjang—berniat mencari segelas air yang biasa disiapkan para maid setianya. Setelah beberapa detik tangannya berusaha menjelajah, dia berdecak kesal. Si mungil itu baru ingat bahwa ini bukan rumahnya yang dulu, dan tidak ada _maid_ di sini.

Sialan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, melangkah terseok-seok keluar kamar dengan sandal rumahan bermotif sapi. Kemejanya yang tampak kusut dan berantakan (bahkan beberapa kancingnya telah lepas) tidak sekalipun dia hiraukan. Dia terus saja melangkah. Tujuan utamanya adalah dapur, jadi dia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi kecuali dapur. Juga gelas. Juga cairan. Dia benar-benar dehidrasi.

Sambil menggumam kata _air_ berulang kali, Baekhyun meraih gagang kulkas. Mengambil sebotol air dingin dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Baekhyun mendesah puas ketika merasakan kesegaran yang baru saja dia dapat pada kerongkongannya. Kesadarannya pun mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan saat itu lah dia mendengar suara yang amat sangat aneh terdengar beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Oh—God,…ungfhh,"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, sambil perlahan-lahan melangkah dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Baekhyun bersumpah, dia belum pernah mendengar suara-suara semacam itu sebelumnya. _Well—uh, uhuk belum secara langsung uhuk_. Pengecualian untuk beberapa klip video yang beberapa kali dia tonton di situs xxx yang—SUDAHLAH. Itu tidak penting.

"AGHH, a—astaga…p-pelan, pelaanh saja, Yeol,"

Semakin melangkah, maka semakin keras suara tersebut. Dan Baekhyun pikir, mereka semua berasal dari ruang tamu. Maka dari itu lah, dia segera bergerak, melangkah hampir berlari menghampiri ruangan yang sedang ia tuju.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah—Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia berdiri di samping kabinet, dengan kemeja pernikahannya yang kusut serta— _astaga_ , kenapa dia baru sadar jika selama ini tudung pengantinnnya belum lepas sama sekali?

Dan di depannya adalah dua tubuh telanjang yang saling menindih di atas sofa. Dengan pria tinggi dan rambut merah menyala yang berada di posisi atas, mengungkungi tubuh mungil seorang wanita yang kini sibuk mendongakkan kepala sambil mendesahkan kata 'Yeol' berulang kali. Lampu ruangan yang semuanya dalam keadaan menyala membuat Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas menyadari siapa gerangan dua orang yang tengah dengan ganas membuat sofa di ruang tamu itu mendecit dan terhentak samar.

Semua orang pun tahu, itu Park Chanyeol, dan itu Kim Sejeong.

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, merasa jengah dengan apa yang baru saja dia tonton.

 _Tidak_ , dia tidak terhibur maupun terangsang oleh apapun yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Karena apa?

Karena yang pertama, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang _gay_. Jelas dia tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita, seseksi apapun mereka. Kedua, desahan wanita itu bukannya membuat sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuh Baekhyun berdiri tegak, tapi malah membuat syaraf jijik di otaknya meningkat 200 persen. Menurutnya itu terlalu berisik, dan menjengkelkan. Dan terakhir, walaupun dia _gay_ , tapi menatap tubuh kekar seorang pria yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya itu tidak akan menghasilkan reaksi apapun pada tubuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertarik di sini adalah, _dua orang itu_. Dua orang yang beberapa bulan lalu terlibat gosip berpacaran, ternyata memang benar?

Oh—Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri Park Chanyeol seharusnya merasa sakit hati karena hal itu.

Tapi, tidak. _Of course not!_

 _Hell,_ untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu?

Alih-alih merasa sedih dan ingin menangis, Baekhyun justru menampilkan sebuah seringai jahil. Sesuatu baru saja menghampiri otaknya. Dia segera berlari ke kamar. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu secepat mungkin.

Beruntung, kedua orang itu sampai sekarang belum menyadari kehadirannya ketika dia mulai membuka aplikasi kamera. Setelah mengatur _angle_ , pencahayaan, serta fokus yang tepat, Baekhyun menyeringai.

Ruangan itu terlalu sepi sehingga suara sepelan apapun akan terdengar dengan baik. Dan sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya berbicara dengan menggunakan sedikit tenaga saja.

" _Say cheese!_ " Katanya.

Kedua orang di atas sofa itu sontak berhenti. Mereka menoleh, melongo dengan mata sebesar pingpong menatap tepat pada _shutter_ kamera. Dan pada saat itu lah Baekhyun memotretnya. Sekerjap cahaya _blitz_ tergaung sebentar di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menyeringai, merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Dia menurunkan ponselnya, lalu tersenyum begitu manis pada pasangan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mode _blank_ tersebut.

Begini. Dia ini sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam jurang pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan daripada terus menyalahkan takdir, mengapa dia tidak sedikit bersenang-senang dengan semua ini sambil menikmati statusnya yang baru?

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyu— AH! Bukan, aku Park Baekhyun, istri _**sah**_ dari Park Chanyeol! Senang bertemu denganmu, Sejeong- _ **ssi**_!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Baekhyun menyuap sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil ketika Chanyeol masih sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya. Hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek, serta ponsel keluaran baru berada di telinganya. Baekhyun berkedip lambat-lambat, lalu menghela napas.

"Hey, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , menyingkir dari sana. Tubuh besarmu itu menghalangi layar TV," dengusnya kesal.

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan hal itu, lalu terdiam di sisi kanan. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk acuh, lalu menggumamkan kata; _oh, bagus, kau anak yang pintar, Chanyeol_ sambil mencecap rasa stroberi yang tertinggal di mulutnya. Dia baru saja akan memindah _channel_ ketika _remote control_ di tangannya diambil secara paksa. Dan ketika dia mendongak, si mungil itu dapat menemukan benda tersebut sekarang sedang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

"YAH!" teriak Baekhyun bersungut-sungut. Dia berdiri, mencoba meraihnya. "Cepat berjongkok dan berikan itu padaku!"

Chanyeol berdecih. Dia membuang muka sebentar, kemudian menyentak tubuh Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menempel di dadanya—membuat si mungil itu terhempas kembali ke sofa. "Apa remot ini lebih berharga daripada hubunganku dengan Sejeong? Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentaknya.

Sayang seribu sayang, itu tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Byun Baekhyun yang cuek dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia hanya memutar mata, dan kembali bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tentu saja remot itu. Sekarang, berikan padaku atau aku akan memanggil polisi!"

Baekhyun merangsek, mencoba meraih benda hitam itu dengan sekuat tenaga sementara Chanyeol, lelaki itu sedang berperang dengan emosinya yang kacau. Dan ketika Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menyikutnya, dia tidak dapat lagi menahannya.

Dulu sekali ketika SMA, Chanyeol pernah menjadi tim inti klub _hand ball_ di sekolahnya. Dan karena hal itu lah, hanya dengan satu lemparan kuat, Chanyeol berhasil membuat remot itu menabrak lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping dan tersebar ke mana-mana.

Hal yang tidak terduga adalah ketika batu baterai di dalamnya mencuat. Terlempar ke sana kemari—mengenai dinding, vas bunga, almari kayu, kemudian mencapai _goal_ -nya.

Kening Baekhyun.

"ARGH!"

Refleks, si mungil itu menutupi bagian wajahnya yang baru saja terkena _peluru nyasar_. Rasanya panas, dan sakit, dan dia ingin sekali menangis karena hal itu. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap nyalang wajah sinis Chanyeol yang kini menatap mantap pada kedua matanya.

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!" Teriaknya marah.

Di satu sisi, Chanyeol hanya berdecih remeh. "Seperti aku tidak membencimu saja!"

Air telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Bukan karena sakit hati, tapi karena rasa sakit yang _benar-benar sakit_ di ujung keningnya. Oh, dia yakin besok bagian itu akan berubah ungu.

"Kalau begitu, kita bercerai saja!"

Baekhyun menyulut, mendobrak dada keras Chanyeol dengan dadanya sendiri yang kecil dan lembut. Chanyeol berdecih, menarik dagu si cantik itu agar mereka dapat berpandangan dengan benar.

"Ayo, siapa takut?!"

 **tobecontinued—**

.

 **Author's Box:**

Halo, saya baru di sini .-. mohon dukungannya❤ —shift.


	2. Byun is Young, Wild and (not) Free

**2** **섹션**

 _Byun Baekhyun is Young, Wild, and (not) Free_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—

 **Lu Han** 👽— _view conversation:_

Hey, Lu. Ku pikir aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dengan si idiot itu barang sedetikpun. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku akan pergi ke departemen untuk mengurus perceraianku. _As soon as possible!_ 💪 ✔ _at 00:29 AM_

👅 _Apa kau sudah melakukannya? '_ _ㅅ_ _'_

Belum. Tapi nanti ketika gerbang departemen dibuka, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang berlari ke dalam! ✔ _at 03:18 AM_

 **One unread message**

👅 _Heol. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Orang tuanya? Warisanmu? Sahammu?_

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Pukul 04:40 AM—tepat tiga jam setelah insiden baterai remot serta pertempuran besar-besaran terjadi di kediaman Park.

Dan sudah sekitar satu setengah jam ini, Byun Baekhyun duduk bersila di depan layar TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita dini hari. Alih-alih memberikan kesempatan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sebentar di atas sofa _(Chanyeol mendorongnya keluar dari ranjang satu jam lalu)_ , si mungil itu malah sibuk memutar otak; memikirkan dalam-dalam perkataan si cengeng Lu Han yang masuk lewat _e-mail_ nya beberapa jam lalu.

 _Well_ , yah. Lu Han mungkin saja orang terkonyol yang pernah Baekhyun jumpai di dunia ini. Dia kekanakan, idiot, cengeng, dan menyebalkan. Tapi satu fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah; memang benar jika Lu Han sebenarnya memiliki sisi _mature_ yang sangat luar biasa. Si cantik itu selalu berhasil memikirkan efek dari suatu keputusan dengan begitu akurat.

Agenda yang telah disepakati adalah dia dan Park Chanyeol akan menghadiri Departemen Agama nanti pukul sebelas siang. Satu poin penting; mereka sama-sama berasal dari orang berada. Dan tentu saja, dengan uang yang akan terus menerus mengucur, boleh jadi proses perceraiannya akan lebih mudah dan cepat.

Itu berarti, jika dipikir dengan logika, hal ini hanya membutuhkan sekitar dua hari saja untuk mengurus surat cerai mereka.

Kemudian setelah dua hari tersebut selesai, maka perjanjian antar kolega yang sempat terbuat juga otomatis akan usai. Dan dalam kasus kali ini…— _oh astaga,_ kenapa Baekhyun tidak memikirkannya dari awal?

Lalu bagaimana dengan pembagian sahamnya? Hartanya? Kekayaannya? Reputasi serta perasaan orang tuanya? Dan dan bagaimana dengan, _bagaimana dengan_ …— _NO! For God's sake, it's just_ _ **SO NO!**_

Ini baru masa uji cobanya!

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat—lalu segera melepaskannya saat dirasa itu terlalu sakit. _Oh, astaga_. Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh ini? Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pikirannya menjadi kalut dan kacau.

Kemudian sepersekian detik selanjutnya, tanpa babibu, si cantik tersebut segera berlari ke arah kamar utama; tempat di mana si bodoh Chanyeol tidur dengan enaknya.

"CHANYEOL-SSI, BANGUN! KAWANAN ALIEN DATANG MENYERANG BUMI!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Apa Chanyeol pernah bilang jika dia benar-benar membenci seorang Byun Baekhyun; dari kepala sampai kakinya? Saking bencinya, sampai dia ingin memutilasi tubuh pendek itu sampai mati?

Tentu saja belum. Karena pemikiran ini baru saja tercetus tiga menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika _migraine_ ringan secara tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga mendadak lemas dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Hebat sekali karena ini semua berkat Byun Baekhyun; musuh terbesar sekaligus istrinya yang besok akan dia ceraikan.

Chanyeol mendengus. _That little prick, he swears he'll got the right revenge!_ Dia melangkah malas menuju konter dapur. Mengambil botol air di kulkas tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menatapnya dari atas meja makan.

"Hey, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kita tidak jadi bercerai saja, ya?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin meneguk air, kini menggantungkan tangannya di udara. Kepalanya menoleh cepat—menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memandanginya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. _Dia ini kenapa bisa tumbuh menjadi orang se+menyebalkan ini?_ Kaki-kaki pendeknya yang tidak mencapai lantai dan terayun itu entah bagaimana bisa berhasil membuat Chanyeol semakin muak.

Si jangkung itu tertawa remeh, lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. "Kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sebuah decihan kasar mengudara, bersumber dari dalam tenggorokan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja tidak!" Si mungil itu mendesah berat. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang uang dan reputasiku,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Dengan pinggul tersandar di depan meja _pantry_ , dia menatap Baekhyun yang tampak menampilkan ekspresi murung dan frustasi. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli sama sekali akan hal itu.

"Uang dan saham bisa dibagi sama rata. Atau jika kau mau, kita bisa rombak dan menyapu bersih data dari awal," jeda sebentar. "Saham Medival tetap milikku, dan Saebyeok tetap milikmu. _Simple_ , 'kan? Jangan mencari-cari alasan,"

Baekhyun membuka mulut seperti hendak berbicara, tapi kemudian memilih mengatupkannya kembali. Dia hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, keningnya kembali berkerut. Alisnya mengkeret emosi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan reputasiku? _Hell_ , aku tidak mau menjadi janda di hari pertama pernikahanku! Bagaimana tanggapan dari klienku nanti?"

Yang lebih muda mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Apa peduliku? Itu urusanmu," kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke ruang tengah.

Dan— _tentu saja_ , Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan segera, dia mencegat langkah Chanyeol yang hampir secepat kijang. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terdongak agar dirinya bisa melihat ke arah wajah Chanyeol dengan benar—yang mana perbuatannya tersebut berhasil membuat pria itu terkejut setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya marah. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"—KAU SEORANG ARTIS!" Sela Baekhyun di antara napasnya yang berantakan. Dadanya naik turun bagaikan alat pemompa darah.

Baru sekitar dua detik kemudian, suara cempreng khas Byun Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Kau seorang artis, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana _image_ -mu nantinya jika kau ketahuan telah bercerai di hari pertama pernikahanmu? Bagaimana jika kau dinilai hanya mencari sensasi? Gila ketenaran, atau lain sebagainya?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. Dia bersedekap. Mundur selangkah, kemudian dengan acuh menanggapi. "Aku tidak peduli." _Menjadi artis berarti kau harus siap untuk dicaci maki._ "Dan satu hal lagi, Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,…"

Rasanya seperti _deja vù_ ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangkat dagu runcing Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Dada mereka menempel, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat seluruh kebencian yang Chanyeol arahkan padanya lewat iris cokelat pria itu.

"…menikah denganmu itu sebenarnya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada mendapatkan reputasi buruk dari para _netizen_."

Pertengkaran pagi itu di akhiri dengan Baekhyun yang terdiam serta gemericik air kamar mandi yang terdengar sayup-sayup merayap di antara atmosfer canggung.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 **Lu Han** 👽— _view conversation:_

Bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak jadi menceraikanku? ✔ _at 06:50 AM_

 **One unread message**

👅 _bilang saja kau hamil ^^b_

Jangan dipikirkan, Lu Han memang sudah gila. Dan Baekhyun lebih gila lagi karena menanyakan hal sekonyol ini ke orang gila sepertinya.

Hari ini ketika matahari bahkan belum sampai ke peraduan, Chanyeol sudah menyeret dirinya yang masih memakai piyama _baby blue_ (dia menyempatkan untuk tidur selama tiga jam) masuk ke dalam mobil. Menutup pintunya dengan keras, lalu menempuh perjalanan menuju ke departemen untuk mengurus perceraian.

Dan ini benar-benar buruk.

Baekhyun merengut.

Bagaimanapun caranya, dia benar-benar harus membuat perceraian ini batal. Apapun caranya.

Termasuk, metode negosiasi yang sebenarnya benar-benar bukan _style_ dari keluarga Byun.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Panggilnya hati-hati. Dia melirik tubuh tinggi si jangkung itu yang kini tengah fokus ke jalanan, tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun respons balik atas panggilannya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia berdehem, lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Jika…— _uhm_ , jika aku berjanji akan menghapus semua hasil foto kemarin dan berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, apa hari ini kita akan membatalkan agenda perceraiannya?"

Chanyeol berdecih remeh. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku dengan sungguh-sungguh berjanji tidak akan memotret kegiatan seksmu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"AH—bagaimana kalau aku membantumu berbaikan dengan Kim Sejeong- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Tidak." _Aku bahkan tidak mencintainya lagi._

"Tiket liburan ke Afrika selama satu tahun?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau…—"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ku traktir es krim selama seminggu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi ini rasa pisang!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menginjak pedal remnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk mengumpat sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terantuk kaca jendela. Chanyeol tersenyum setengah hati, lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"TIDAK!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Apa Baekhyun menyerah?

 **HAH** , tentu saja tidak.

Julukan orang-orang tentang Byun Baekhyun itu bukan omongan belaka. Si mungil itu memang benar-benar kaya, cantik, pintar dan berani. Dan kali ini, dia akan menunjukkan seberapa pintar dan beraninya ia hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar dia inginkan.

Mereka sedang berada di hadapan seorang penasihat rumah tangga. Seorang wanita muda, yang Baekhyun pikir bisa dengan mudah mengenali wajahnya serta si idiot Park yang sebenarnya sudah berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan masker hitam. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa aktor zaman sekarang benar-benar munafik dan benci kamera. Lalu, apa gunanya mereka menjadi seorang publik figur jika mereka tidak ingin wajahnya terekspos media? Huh, konyol sekali.

Wanita dengan _name tag_ berbunyi SUNBIN LEE dengan jas formal warna hijau toska, serta rambut hitam bergelombang yang dibuat miring ke sisi kiri itu berdehem. Mencuri pandang sebentar ke arah Chanyeol _(yang mana membuat Baekhyun mual)_ , sebelum mengatur posisi duduknya dan memulai prosedur pemeriksaan.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ , ada masalah apa di rumah tangga kalian sehingga kalian datang sepagi ini ke kantor departemen?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun berkedip lambat-lambat. Kakinya bergerak random sambil otaknya mulai merasa jengah. Wanita ini—kenapa begitu jelas sekali menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap _suami_ nya?

 _Such a bitch_ , gumamnya tak ketara.

Dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun selalu menghargai wanita. Ini dimulai dengan rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap ibunya. Tapi sekarang, dia benar-benar hilang _respect_ tentang si Sunbin ini. Bukannya Baekhyun cemburu atau bagaimana _(wtf untuk apa dia cemburu?)_ —dia hanya benci sikap wanita itu yang benar-benar rendah hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria yang dia sukai.

Lihat saja, bagaimana si Sunbin ini bangkit dari kursi. Pura-pura sibuk mengurus berkas di samping kursi klien selagi Chanyeol sibuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka ingin bercerai. Wanita itu dengan sengaja membungkuk, _hampir menungging_ —menyodorkan tubuh bagian belakangnya ke arah Chanyeol; yang mana hal ini membuat pantatnya hanya berjarak sekitar dua sentimeter dari wajah pria itu.

Dan Baekhyun seratus persen yakin, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa risih sekarang. Kerutan di kening serta pangkal hidung pria itu telah menunjukkan semuanya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Bagaimana bisa gejala penyimpangan sosial yang baru saja terjadi kali ini hampir membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya?

Tugasnya di sini bukan lagi sebagai psikolog, ini bahka bukan kantornya. Tugasnya kali ini adalah sebagai seorang _istri_ yang akan membatalkan perceraiannya sendiri.

 _ **Apapun caranya.**_

Ya Tuhan, tapi bagaimana?

Baekhyun mendengus, merutuki otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat lambat. Dia menunduk menatapi meja kerja. Hal ini secara tidak senga membuat dirinya dapat melihat pantulannya dari kaca bening di samping tumpukan berkas.

 _Mood_ -nya tiba-tiba menjadi tambah buruk ketika menyadari tidak ada satupun yang beres dengan wajahnya pagi ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan! Mata sembab yang sayu, pipi merah merona, bibir yang membengkak karena gigitan dari giginya sendiri semalam, serta rambut hitamnya yang acak-ac—

— _tunggu_.

Baekhyun berkedip. Refleks, pria itu menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, memiringkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. _Heck, kenapa aku terlihat seperti jalang yang habis melakukan seks?_

Baekhyun berkedip lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang hari ini memakai jas formal serta rambut merah yang sudah diberi _pomade_ , menampilkan dahinya yang mulus. Sepatu kulit serta jam tangan _rolex_ juga melengkapi penampilannya hari ini. Kemudian, Baekhyun memandangi dirinya sendiri yang kini tampak begitu mungil dengan piyama _baby blue_ kebesaran yang kusut di sana-sini.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa ini terdengar seperti,…

"… _d—daddy_ ,…"

Satu detik, dua detik.

Suasana mendadak hening. Bahkan Sunbin yang sedaritadi sibuk menggoda Chanyeol pun berhenti. Wanita itu kemudian bersamaan dengan pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi aneh.

Baekhyun balik memandang mereka. Terutama pada Chanyeol yang tengah memandanginya dengan bola mata sebesar ping pong; membuat Baekhyun secara spontan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. _Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku katakan?_ Si mungil itu menelan ludah.

Tapi— _yeah_ , kau tahu?

Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam suatu peran, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendalaminya saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tarik napas, buang. _Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik—_

"Ungh _daddy_ , apa _daddy_ masih marah pada Baekhyunie? Kenapa kita berada di sini, bukannya di kamar?"

— _no, just no_.

Baekhyun bersumpah akan membasuh lidahnya dengan air suci setelah ini.

Sambil meratapi rasa malu yang mulai menjalar lewat tubuhnya, si mungil itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menatap acuh pada wajah Chanyeol yang perlahan memerah samar. _Iya, aku tahu, bukan hanya kau yang malu, aku pun begitu._ "…—B-Baekhyunie, Baekhyunie minta maaf. Baekhyunie telah salah karena tertidur ketika _daddy_ bahkan belum sampai meledak di dalam Baekhyunie,"

Mohon jangan menanyakan harga diri Baekhyun saat ini. Tolong jangan tanyakan pula masalah logika maupun nalar.

Apalagi ketika tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya; duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol _(yang masih tampak terkejut)—_ tolong. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya urat malunya kali ini.

"J-jangan marah. Ay—ayo pulang, _daddy_. Baekhyunie janji akan menjadi anak yang baik di ranjang nanti,"

Dengan mata sayu serta bibir mencebik manja, Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi pipi _sang suami_ dengan ekspresi sedih. Si mungil itu bergerak mencium kening pria itu, lalu menjatuhkan kepala di atas bahunya. Dia melingkarkan lengan pendeknya di leher jenjang Chanyeol sehingga tubuh mereka merapat—yang otomatis juga membuat tubuh bagian selatan mereka bergesekan satu sama lain.

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, dia benar-benar sempat mendengar pria di pelukannya ini menggeram tertahan di atas kulit telinganya yang sensitif. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, perlahan namun pasti, sesuatu yang besar dan panas di bawah sana berubah menjadi keras; terjepit antara belahan pantatnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia mengecup telinga lebar _pasangan sah-_ nya tersebut, lalu berbisik dengan nada yang begitu sensual.

"Cepat bilang bahwa kita tidak jadi bercerai atau aku benar-benar akan membuatmu orgasme di hadapan wanita cantik ini,"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU, HAH?!"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah saat Chanyeol kembali membentaknya. Itu dimulai sejak mereka masih berada di dalam mobil. Si jangkung itu sudah mulai marah-marah tidak jelas, bahkan ketika dia baru saja menutup pintu mobil. Dan ketika sampai di rumah, pria itu benar-benar berubah menjadi kingkong.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Baekhyun menggerutu, lalu pergi ke kamar dan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa kertas kosong. Dia menatap datar pada Chanyeol yang sedaritadi tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

"Kau bajingan tengik! Tidak tahu malu! Kau—"

"—hmm ya, terserah. Sekarang duduk dan mari membuat sebuah perjanjian."

Baekhyun menarik tangan panjang pria itu keras-keras hingga tubuh jangkungnya hampir terjungkal. Dia menggigit bibir, menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak karena posisi jatuh sang aktor terkenal tersebut benar-benar tidak etis.

Baiklah, baiklah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Mari kembali ke topik permasalahan.

"Kita harus membuat perjanjian," ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol, yang sudah memperbaiki posisinya di atas sofa tersebut mendengus. Sumpah, dia tidak berbohong masalah emosinya yang telah berada di ubun-ubun dan hampir meledak karena beberapa hal. Pertama, dia benci Byun Baekhyun. Kedua, _ereksinya ini benar-benar meyakitkan_. Tuhan, harus berapa lama lagi dia harus menanggung skrotumnya yang telah memberat ini?

"Kenapa aku harus membuat perjanjian dengan bajingan tengik sepertimu?" Tangkasnya disela desisan.

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. Atensinya teralih ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol yang membumbung tinggi, lalu kembali menuju wajahnya yang merah membara. Matanya sayu, dan bibir tebal tersebut digigit dengan gemas oleh si empunya.

 _Dan ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi Byun Baekhyun yang pintar dan juga berani._

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan mendekat. Yang selanjutnya adalah, dia duduk dengan berani di atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang tampak tersiksa. Si mungil itu melingkarkan lengannya dengan manja di pundak pria tersebut, kemudian tersenyum jahil ketika lagi-lagi telinganya mendengar sebuah geraman.

" _Daddy_ ,…" bisiknya perlahan.

Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya; membuat difraksi _thrust in and out_ eksplisit di antara kejantanan mereka yang masih terlindung oleh celana masing-masing. Dengan sengaja pula, si cantik itu menggigit bibir sambil menatap dalam pada manik coklat Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatap berat ke arahnya.

" _Daddy,_ " panggilnya sekali lagi. Si cantik itu memaksa agar mata mereka selalu terkunci. "Apa Baekhyunie boleh membantu menidurkan kembali _little monster_ di bawah sana dengan mulut Baekhyunie yang lembab dan hangat?"

Satu menit.

Selama satu menit, Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Yang nyatanya, di selang waktu tersebut hanya berisi suara erangan nikmat dari Chanyeol saat tangan mungil Baekhyun mengelus naik turun, sesekali disertai dengan remasan ringan pada _sesuatu_ nya di bawah sana.

Dan satu hal pentinya adalah; Byun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang penyabar.

Baekhyun segera merangkak turun. Membuka paha panjang _sang suami_ , lalu berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangannya yang menggembung. Si mungil itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sayu serta _puppy-look_ yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membujuk Lu Han.

"Boleh kah? Boleh kah Baekhyunie melakukannya?" Tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Seolah menggoda pikiran Chanyeol untuk membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir tipis itu menempel dengan…—" _ **FUCK**_!"

Kenyataan berjalan lebih cepat daripada ekspektasi. Bahkan sebelum khayalannya berakhir, bibir merah muda itu sudah mendahuluinya menuju ke titik ereksi. Si jangkung itu menunduk dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sibuk menciumi penisnya dari luar. Kecupannya begitu ringan, tapi juga intens dalam satu waktu.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali mendorong kepala Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan kejantanannya. Chanyeol mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi bagaimana kerja bibir Baekhyun yang membuatnya terbang ke atas awan.

" _Fuck_ , Baek. Lebih…— _aghh_ ,"

Ketika puncaknya semakin dekat, secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun keluar dari selangkangannya. Hal ini tak ayal membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Si jangkung itu mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun yang kembali duduk di atas pahanya sambil menatap wajah kacaunya dengan manis. "Baekhyunie akan mengurus _monster besar_ ini asal _daddy_ mau menandatangani surat perjanjiannya. Bagaimana?"

 _Sialan._

Chanyeol jelas telah dicurangi. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata tidak jika jari-jari mungil musuh terbesarnya ini dengan aktif meremas penis kerasnya dengan kasar?

"Agh…—baik, baiklah. Kau…ungh, lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 _Kami yang telah membuat dan menandatangani keputusan ini berjanji dengan segenap hati akan menjalankan aturan yang telah kami tetapkan, yaitu:_

 _1\. Tidak boleh ada yang menggugat cerai dengan alasan saling membenci satu sama lain_

 _2\. Tidak boleh ada yang mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak_

 _3\. Tidak boleh ada pemaksaan jika satu pihak tidak mau melakukannya_

 _4\. Kamar tidur utama sepenuhnya berada dalam kekuasaan pihak Byun Baekhyun_

 _5\. Membentak, menampar, serta berbagai bentuk kekerasan fisik lainnya adalah suatu kejahatan dan boleh dilaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib_

 _6\. Semua perkataan Byun Baekhyun adalah benar_

 _7\. Seluruh kemauan Byun Baekhyun adalah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat_

 _8\. Jika salah satu pihak melanggar salah satu aturan yang telah disahkan, maka seluruh kekayaan serta harta Saebyeok Institute dan Medival Enterprise akan jatuh ke tangan pihak lain_

 _Kesepakatan tidak dapat dibatalkan kecuali telah disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Park Chanyeol — Byun Baekhyun_

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

"SELESAI!"

Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan ketika tangan besar Chanyeol yang bergetar selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan sekaligus nama terang di surat perjanjian yang berhasil dia buat dengan susah payah. Setelah melipatnya menjadi dua bagian, dia berlari ke kamar untuk menyimpannya di dalam dompetnya.

Si kecil itu bersenandung. Lalu dengan riang mengganti piyamanya dengan _sweater_ longgar dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Dia mengambil ponsel, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika Baekhyun melewati ruang tengah, Chanyeol mencegatnya dengan sebuah cengkraman erat. Si mungil itu menoleh, dan menjumpai Chanyeol yang masih kesakitan dengan celana kain yang kini basah di bagian tengahnya.

Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang berusaha menutupi selangkangannya yang memalukan, menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Kau… _ugh_ —sudah berjanji. S-selesaikan ini!" Ujarnya sambil menekan kejantanannya semakin kencang.

Baekhyun berkedip polos. Lalu menunduk hingga kepalanya mengambang beberapa senti dari celana Chanyeol, sedangkan pantat sintalnya berada tepat di samping wajah pria tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil napas, lalu mulai mengelus bumbungan itu menggunakan telapak tangannya yang halus.

Yang mengejutkan adalah; hal sesederhana ini tanpa disangka-sangka berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendongak, melampiaskan rasa puasnya dengan cara meremas pantat berisi Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. High above na na na na~_ hm hm hm _…jja_ , tidurlah sebelum monster malam memakanmu, Park kecil," gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu, dia bergerak mengecup gundukan itu sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan badan.

Hal ini sukses membuat Chanyeol menggeram sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _bitch_? ini belum selesai!" Rengek Chanyeol. _Oh—apa itu patut disebut sebagai sebuah rengekan?_

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus menata ulang perbendaharaan kata di otakmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kenapa sedaritadi kau mengumpatiku terus?" Dengusnya.

"Lagipula," Baekhyun membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang menjadi sedikit berantakan. "Aku sudah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk _adik kecilmu_ itu. Ku yakin, sebentar lagi pasti akan tertidur. Tenang saja, oke? Tugasku di sini telah selesai,"

Tanpa menunggu respons balik, Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Membanting pintu, tidak lupa menguncinya dari luar sehingga tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengejarnya.

Baekhyun merogoh kantongnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam sana. Si mungil itu menekan ikon favorit di pojok bawah, lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

Setelah nada sambungnya terhubung, Baekhyun dengan otomatis tersenyum ceria. " _Lu Han hyungie!_ " Panggilnya penuh energi positif.

"Oh? Tidak! Aku tidak akan menagih hutangmu, tenang saja!"

" _Hyungie_ , tahu tidak? ku kira Chanyeol itu normal. Tapi kau tahu? Hanya dengan bibirku, tidak ku sangka _itu_ nya benar-benar keras seperti batu! Ugh astaga,"

" _Eiyy_ , untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku akan menginap di rumahmu untuk menjelaskan lebih detilnya nanti,"

"Hm—ya ya, sampai jumpa nanti!"

 **PIP**

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan singkat tersebut ketika dia berhasil masuk ke dalam _Bugatti_ miliknya. Sambil mengantongi kembal ponsel mewahnya itu, dia tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian dengan segera menginjak pedal gasnya; meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Park yang sunyi dan asri.

Hanya berselang sepersekian detik setelah itu, pintu utama terbuka; menampilkan seorang Park Chanyeol dengan wajah berantakan setengah frustasi. Si jangkung itu mengerang, lalu berteriak penuh tenaga ke arah mobil merah yang baru saja melaju di depannya.

"BYUN _FUCKING_ BAEKHYUN, KEMBALI KE SINI KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Sayang seribu sayang, sekeras apapun teriakannya barusan, nyatanya itu tidak sedikitpun sebanding dengan _mp3 player_ yang dimainkan Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya dengan volume penuh.

Kendaraan itu terus melaju, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia berteriak macam orang gila.

" _Lightsaber, lightsaber, lightsaber, LIGHTSAAAAAEYYBER!_ "

 _Drop!_

 **tobecontinued—**

 **Author's Note:**

Pertama, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka respons dari fanfiction ini akan sebegitu bagusnya ㅠㅠ /sobs/ maaf karena _late update_ , maaf karena bikin kalian nyangka ini _discontinued_ , hehe.

Jika dukungannya sebesar ini, saya janji akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca, menyempatkan diri untuk memberi _review_ , menekan tombol _favourite_ maupun _follow_. Saya sangat berterimakasih!

—shift.


	3. Truth Denial, or not?

**3** **섹션**

 _Truth Denial, or not?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—

 **Apartemen Hwa-sang, 11.47 PM**

Televisi sedang menayangkan serial _SpongeBob Squarepant_ ketika Baekhyun mengencangkan volume suaranya lewat remot kontrol. Matanya melotot lucu, sedang mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan ringan. Si mungil itu mengernyit ketika rasa rumput laut penuh pengawet menginvasi mulutnya; membayangkan bagaimana jika ibunya yang super sehat mengetahui hal ini. Sudah pasti Mama Byun akan marah besar. Dan Baekhyun yakin seratus persen, sasaran utamanya adalah telinganya yang cantik. Atau keningnya yang mulus. Atau pantatnya yang sintal. Atau bagian tubuh lainnya yang seksi. Tapi dimanapun itu, dia yakin rasanya pasti akan lebih sakit daripada sengatan lebah. Atau gigitan semut. Atau— _terserah_. Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak penting sama sekali.

Yang lebih penting sekarang ini adalah Lu Han yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Lengkap dengan semangkok salad buah serta beberapa camilan tambahan. Mata sipit Baekhyun terpaku pada _Peppero_ rasa stroberi yang sekarang sedang diapit Lu Han dengan ketiaknya. Baekhyun berkedip, lalu mendesah. Itu adalah camilan yang beberapa menit lalu dipesannya. Dan melihat bagaimana makanan tersebut _dinodai_ dengan kubangan keringat si rusa sialan itu, Baekhyun bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi.

Dengan seenak pantat, Lu Han memilih _spot_ di samping Baekhyun sebagai sasaran pendaratan utama bagi bokongnya yang besar. Setelah memastikan bahwa sudut dan kecepatannya tepat, tidak tanggung-tanggung; si imut itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keras-keras hingga hampir membuat tubuh Baekhyun terpental keluar karena pantulannya. Lu Han menoleh dan melempar senyum manis, menyuap sesendok sayuran dari mangkoknya saat si sipit Byun tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan yang seolah berteriak _'bitch, what the fuck?!'_ tepat ke arahnya.

"Jadi,…si aktor tampan itu ternyata _gay_?" Seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi, Lu Han bertanya kalem. Sepotong tomat masih menggantung di ujung mulut.

Baekhyun berkedip lambat-lambat, wajahnya berubah menjadi sekusut goni ketika _mood_ -nya turun beberapa koordinat. Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

Baiklah, mari biarkan ini mengalir begitu saja.

Poin pentingnya sekarang ini adalah; sebodoh apapun Lu Han, dia tetap pendengar yang baik. Baekhyun harus menghargainya yang hampir selama dua jam belakangan ini telah mencoba memahami baik-baik curahan hatinya yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh ekstaksi. Dan seidiot apapun Lu Han, Baekhyun tetap harus menghargainya walau apa yang dapat Lu Han tangkap dari ceritanya hanya sebatas bagian _'Chanyeol, daddy, dan ereksi'._

Entah Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau menderita karena hal ini.

Dia memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan begitu, bodoh,"

Baekhyun menaruh toples kacangnya di atas meja. Lalu dengan segera, dia memutar posisi duduknya hingga sekarang dapat berhadapan betul dengan si bebal Lu.

"Asal kau tahu, Lu—ereksi bisa terjadi karena banyak hal. Kebanyakan bukan karena benda nyata, tapi visualisasi dalam otak itu sendiri. Kita tidak bisa men _judge_ seseorang seenaknya. Itu dilarang dalam hukum. Sebagai contoh; ketika kau sedang berpikiran kotor tentang Oh Sehun lalu kebetulan penismu tidak sengaja tergesek dengan pantat seorang kakek-kakek dan mengeras; apa itu berarti kakek itu lah yang membuatmu keras dan ingin melakukan seks?"

Lu Han menelengkan kepala. "Tidak juga, sih." Si cantik itu berkedip beberapa kali. Jika divisualisasikan, maka otaknya mungkin akan tampak seperti labirin rumit dan memusingkan. Dan ketika dia menemui persimpangan pertama di selang beberapa detik setelahnya, kening lelaki manis itu mengerut. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang kini kembali sibuk dengan siaran televisi. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran kotor sedangkan otaknya sedang sibuk membencimu?" Sanggahnya.

"Ya mana ku tahu," Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu.

Sebuah pekikan cempreng segera mengudara, disusul suara telapak tangan yang ditepukkan dengan keras ke arah tangan yang lain. _Siapa lagi jika bukan Lu Han yang melakukannya?_ "Itu berarti dia memang _gay_! Atau mungkin, biseksual—siapa yang tahu? Dan dia keras karena memikirkanmu!" ujarnya. Dengan cengiran kekanakan, Lu Han menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya datar. "Apa? Aku benar, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mendesah. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memberikan senyum _tulus_ ketika _mood_ -nya baru saja menguap tanpa bekas.

"Jadi,…"

 _Tarik napas, buang._

"…jadi menurutmu, si gorila itu ereksi karena memikirkanku? Dan— _huft_ ,…dan jangan-jangan kau pikir, dia menyukaiku, begitu?"

Lu Han mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya!"

"…"

 _Well, okay._

Baekhyun benar-benar _speechless_ sekarang ini.

"DASAR OTAK UDANG!"

"…"

"…"

"Hah?"

 _Hah?_

Lu Han menelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mata rusanya menatap penuh kebingungan ke arah Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya menjadi semerah pantat monyet. Lu Han berkedip polos, dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencabik wajah cantik itu dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Xi Lu Han, dengar…" Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jika dia mengamuk di hadapan Lu Han, itu berarti sama saja dengan dia harus rela mengorbankan beberapa ratus ribu won hanya untuk menenangkannya.

Dan itu lebih menyebalkan dari Lu Han itu sendiri.

" _ **Aku**_ , adalah Byun Baekhyun. _**Dia**_ , adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan kau ingat? Byun Baekhyun sangat _**membenci**_ Park Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, _**tidak akan ada**_ yang jatuh _**cinta**_ di sini. Mengerti?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum; di mana hal ini malah membuatnya tampak seperti orang sedang cepirit.

Sayang seribu sayang, Lu Han masih menjadi yang terbodoh dari semua yang terbodoh.

"Tapi Han Jieun dan Lee Youngjae saja bisa saling jatuh cinta, kenapa kalian tidak?"

"…"

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi caranya agar Lu Han mengerti. Dia menunduk; memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut.

"Ini sebabnya ku sarankan kau agar segera membuang DVD bodohmu itu," Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. "Hal-hal konyol seperti itu hanya terjadi di dalam film, Lu. Dan aku jamin, itu tidak akan terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Terutama, jika aku dan si imbesil itu yang jadi pemeran utamanya,"

Berniat untuk mencibir, Lu Han mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Ya sudah, 'kan aku hanya berpendapat," Lu Han merengut. Mendiskusikan masalah keajaiban cinta dengan Byun Baekhyun itu sama saja dengan mencoba mengajari cacing bagaimana cara untuk menggonggong dengan baik dan benar.

"…tapi, Baek. Pastikan kalau kau ingat baik-baik bahwa aku lah yang pertama kali mengatakan ini padamu,"

Salah satu alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Mengatakan apa?"

Baekhyun meringsut mundur ketika Lu Han secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah mereka. Baekhyun berkedip; sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika menangkap senyum lebar di rupa kawannya tersebut; yang entah bagaimana berhasil mengingatkannya pada tokoh badut di film IT yang pernah mereka tonton sebelumnya.

"Fiksi tercipta dari kisah nyata yang tidak sempat terungkap lewat kata-kata. Dan cinta itu buta, Baek. Lalu,…kau tahu apa yang orang buta lakukan?"

Baekhyun berjengit saat Lu Han menggenggam telapak tangannya erat-erat. Menelan ludah, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang turun melewati pelipisnya. Jantungnya hampir copot. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain pura-pura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

Serius, Lu Han benar-benar mengerikan sekarang.

"Tentu mereka tidak bisa melihat, dasar bodoh! Itu artinya, mereka tidak akan memandang fisik, usia, maupun harta. Selama seseorang berhasil membuatmu ereksi dan bahagia, _it is called love_. Percayalah padaku!" Lu Han memekik dengan penuh percaya diri.

"…"

Ini, _ini_ dia.

Poin ke dua dari satu juta alasan mengapa Baekhyun membenci Lu Han sampai ke akar-akar.

Dia idiot, puitis, dan tidak realistis.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. Rasa takutnya secepat kilat berubah menjadi jengkel yang luar biasa.

"Terserah,"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Jaehyun sedang membenarkan beberapa nada yang sumbang ketika pintu studionya dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang. Umpatannya mengambang. Dan tanpa menoleh pun, dia sudah yakin seratus persen siapa yang berani mengganggunya di malam yang sibuk.

"Park _fucking_ Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini sekarang juga,"

Seseorang dengan setelan _adidas_ hitam; dari atas sampai bawah yang baru saja diancam tersebut hanya mendecih sebagai responsnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi putar kosong di depan organ tunggal. "Dan kau akan ku tendang dari Phoenix, idiot." Tukasnya kasar.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Sepertinya mood si _giant_ Park ini benar-benar sedang jelek. Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan sebelah kakinya ke atas paha. Alis mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _dude_? Ku kira seharusnya kau dan istrimu sedang berbagi cinta di atas ranjang?"

 _Pfft_. Hal ini jelas memancing dengusan kasar dari _pihak suami_. "Berbagi kebencian, iya." Chanyeol berujar emosi. Dia benar-benar masih marah karena insiden memalukan yang diciptakan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Lipatan di dahinya makin bertambah ketika wajah si setan kecil itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

Apalagi ketika memikirkan kembali jam demi jam yang telah dia habiskan untuk mencapai orgasme (dengan bantuan blue film serta foto Miyabi), oh—sudahlah. Tangannya lelah dan Byun Baekhyun memang menyebalkan.

Jaehyun terkekeh sekali lagi. Dari awal memang dia sudah tahu jika latar belakang pernikahan Chanyeol bukanlah karena cinta, sehingga reaksi Chanyeol yang satu ini tidak lagi mengejutkannya. Pria itu berdehem pendek. Kali ini, dia memajukan wajah; mencoba mendapatkan _angle_ yang pas untuk membangun percakapan yang lebih serius dengan sang kawan.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kalian bisa sebenci itu pada satu sama lain?" Dengusnya geli.

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Karena dia pantas untuk dibenci,"

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya."

"Termasuk pantat dan pahanya yang berisi?"

Chanyeol berjengit. "Hyung, kau _gay_?"

" _Well_ —aku tidak munafik," Jaehyun mengendikkan bahunya santai. "Untuk ukuran lelaki, wajahnya lumayan juga. Dia cantik, imut, juga seksi dalam satu waktu. Ku dengar suaranya tidak terlalu berat. Oh! Kenapa aku jadi ingin mendengarnya mendesah? Lumayan untuk bahan inspirasi," Chanyeol mengernyit jijik ketika Jaehyun tertawa gila. "Istrimu itu lebih dari sempurna, Yeol. Ku rasa aku benar-benar rela banting setir untuknya jika dia menyukaiku. Dan menurutku, yang satu-satunya yang tidak normal di sini adalah kau, _buddy_. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas karenanya. Mulutnya sibuk berkomat-kamit mencaci dunia yang sepertinya benar-benar tertipu dengan _cover flawless_ si keparat Byun itu.

"Ambil saja, dia punya penis dan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Sekarang katakan padaku kalau kau tidak pernah ereksi hanya karena tubuhnya?"

"…tidak."

 _Well_.

Berbohong di depan sahabat sehidup sematinya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dan ada apa dengan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba bergetar?

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Sudah ku duga!" Jaehyun berdecak girang. "Akuilah, Yeol. Walaupun kau yang mengaku _seratus persen straight_ dan membencinya sampai mati—tubuhnya tetap berhasil menggodamu, 'kan?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan seluruh godaan jahil yang dilontarkan Jaehyun padanya, dia memilih untuk menelungkup di atas meja.

"Terserah,"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun telah sampai di kediaman Park— _atau dalam hal ini,_ rumahnya yang baru. Matanya setengah menutup dan badannya terasa pegal. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bertenaga dan Lu Han adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dikambing hitamkan. Lain kali, dia tidak akan menuruti permintaan si rusa cina itu untuk begadang dan berakhir dengan tulang hampir remuk di depan televisi lagi. Baekhyun mendesah.

Setelah mengganti _sneakers_ -nya dengan menggunakan sendal rumah, dia segera bergegas menuju dapur.

Dan saat itu lah si mungil itu menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk jus jeruk instan di depan kulkas. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali memecah suasana. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Baekhyun berkedip, masih dengan wajah datar dan mengantuknya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu—kotoran matamu masih menempel,"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak. Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak membersihkan daerah yang dimaksud. _Oh shit, harga dirinya!_ Dan ketika jari-jarinya tidak menemukan apapun, pria itu mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun menyeringai jahil. "Gorila memang selalu mudah untuk dibohongi," desisnya pelan.

Melotot, Chanyeol melemparkan _laser_ tak kasat mata lewat matanya menuju pantat Baekhyun yang bergerak ke sana ke mari ketika berjalan. Dia mengikutinya dari awal berada di depan sofa ruang tamu, naik ke atas tangga, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Chanyeol berkedip.

 _Tunggu dulu,_

Kenapa Baekhyun seperti ingin menuju ke kamar tidur utama? _Kenapa Byun bitchy Baekhyun akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya?_

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Berkat kakinya yang panjang, pria itu berhasil mendahului Baekhyun dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu tepat saat yang lebih pendek hampir menginjakkan kaki ke dalam daerah teritorialnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya yang lebih tinggi sinis.

Baekhyun mengaduh ketika kepalanya terantuk dada Chanyeol yang keras. Dia menggerutu, dan mulai mengeluarkan rengekan yang terdengar menyebalkan, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga _sedikit_ menggemaskan di dalam telinga Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Oh, ayolah~ jangan menggangguku dulu. Aku ingin tidur," marah Baekhyun dengan wajah setengah kesal. Matanya yang memberat memang menunjukkan secara akurat pada Chanyeol bahwa si mungil itu memang butuh istirahat.

Tapi, siapa peduli?

Chanyeol berdecih. Tubuhnya maju selangkah; membuat Baekhyun otomatis juga mundur ke belakang beberapa sentimeter. "Jika kau ingin tidur, maka ranjangmu ada di sebelah sana," dia menunjuk sofa di ruang tengah dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun berdecak sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Reaksi ini membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menjadi menaikkan alisnya. _Ada apa dengan reaksi kekanakan ini?_

"Kau 'kan sudah berjanji, kamar ini milikku!" Rengeknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Mata berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku berjanji… _apa_?"

"Yang kemariiiiiiiiin,"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar sedang malas berdebat dan badannya juga sudah sangat pegal. Dan Park Chanyeol yang berada di depannya ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Karena itu lah—entah kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun bergerak mendorong dada Chanyeol ke belakang. Masih dengan wajah berat dan sayu.

Selangkah, dua langkah. Beberapa langkah lagi setelah akhirnya mereka terjerembab di atas ranjang. Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika tubuhnya tertelungkup di atas sesuatu yang keras, namun lembut dalam satu waktu.

" _Shit_ ," Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tulang belakangnya bergemeletuk keras. Alisnya mengernyit marah menatap _jet black_ halus milik Baekhyun yang kini sibuk menyusup di tengah dadanya. " _What the fuck?_ Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku atau ku tendang kau, bajingan!"

Tapi memang dasarnya pembangkang, Baekhyun hanya menganggap lalu ancaman tersebut. Alih-alih menurut, si mungil itu dengan beraninya malah mengusak-ngusakkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol yang kuat. Kehangatan segera menjalar setelahnya dan dia suka itu. Dia selalu suka sesuatu yang hangat.

"Diam lah, aku hanya ingin istirahat,"

"Tapi bukan di sini!"

"Hmmm— _nyam_ …kamar ini milikku,"

"YAH!" Chanyeol mendorong keras-keras kepala Baekhyun saat _puppy_ kecil itu membuat gerakan seperti mengecap; yang mana secara tidak sengaja malah mirip dengan gerakan mengecup secara bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik karenanya.

Baekhyun meringis. Lehernya tercengak dan itu sangat sakit. Lelaki manis itu merengut lucu sebelum akhirnya lagi-lagi menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tubuh Chanyeol. "Hmm—jahat sekali,…leher Baekhyunie— _ungmh…_ sakit. Jangan didorong," rengeknya kekanakan.

"Makanya minggir!" Bentak Chanyeol; yang mana hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan sebuah cebikan malas. "Tidak mauuuu."

"Hey, hey,…menyingkir dariku!"

Chanyeol berusaha mendorong pinggangnya dengan keras agar jatuh menimpa _spring bed_. Tapi bak lem kuat yang telah menempel dan mengering sempurna, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"MINGGIR!"

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun, dia sudah kepalang nyaman, dan tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya. Maka dari itu, lengannya dengan segera melingkar di leher Chanyeol ketika pria itu memegang pinggulnya; mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah hidupnya bergantung pada pria tersebut. "Jangan memaksaku terus, aku capek!" Sungutnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol merasa dirinya ada di dalam fase _feels-like-crying-but-not_ yang meresahkan. Ini semua karena _pertama_ ; Baekhyun itu berat. _Kedua_ ; tulang punggungnya sakit. _Ketiga_ ; posisi ini benar-benar menjijikkan. _Keempat_ , dia tidak bisa bangkit dari posisi itu.

Mengusak wajahnya frustasi, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa badan Baekhyun terasa begitu sulit untuk disingkirkan dari atas tubuhnya. Padahal dia yakin, berat lelaki ini tidak sampai 55kg. Sesuatu yang bahkan bisa dengan mudah dia angkat di ruang _gymnastic_. Tapi untuk saat ini—entahlah, mungkin ini efek dari dirinya sendiri yang juga kelelahan karena semalaman tertidur dengan posisi duduk di dalam studio. Atau karena alasan lain, Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin membiarkan hal ini mengalir begitu saja. Toh, badannya terlalu lemah untuk diajak _bertarung_. Ambil saja sisi positifnya saja; setidaknya Baekhyun wangi dan tidak melakukan hal aneh selain tengkurap di atasnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Sungguh, dia hanya ingin membiarkan ini semua berlalu. Tetapi ketika mata besarnya kembali terbuka dan menangkap bayangan seseorang yang melongo dengan beberapa kantung sayuran di tangannya, tidak seorangpun bisa menahannya untuk tidak memekik terkejut.

" _HYUNG_!"

Baekhyun mengumpat samar. Suaranya teredam kaos hitam polos yang sekarang Chanyeol pakai. Si mungil itu mengernyit; menegakkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam ke dalam dada bidang di bawahnya.

Jaehyun, satu-satunya pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya. "…apa aku mengganggu?"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

" _So_ ,…"

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin kelepasan dan membuat gajinya dipotong 80%. "… berbagi kebencian, huh?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Dia melirik malas kepala Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang masih menempel erat di ceruk lehernya; menggelung seperti bayi.

Ya—benar. Si setan kecil itu benar-benar menempel padanya seperti perangko. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan hal itu; termasuk bangun dan menyambut Jaehyun dengan _benar_. Jadi sekarang, mereka— _lebih tepatnya Chanyeol_ terjebak di dalam posisi terbaring di atas ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di atasnya. Mereka bertumpukan dengan posisi _women on top_ (jika Baekhyun perempuan); menyambut tamu yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol, setengah frustasi dan setengah malu dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Tangan masih berusaha menyingkirkan badan Baekhyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum geli. Dengan santai, dia mengeluarkan sebuah map plastik dari dalam tasnya. " _Times up,_ Yeol _._ Aku kesini untuk memberitahu kontrak kerja yang harus segera kau jalani,"

Sebelah alis tebal sang aktor naik ke atas. "Seingatku manager _hyung_ bilang aku mendapat cuti selama sebulan ke depan?"

"Harusnya memang begitu," Jaehyun mendesah. Di beberapa saat, dia sedikit merasa kasihan pada nasib si kawannya yang terkenal itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _harusnya_?"

Jaehyun menunduk, menemukan Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam ekspresi kebingungan. Pria itu menghela napas. "Biar ku tanya, apa kau mengunjungi kantor pengadilan agama belakangan ini?"

"Uh, ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hmmm—menceraikan… _nya_?" Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia berkedip lucu. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Jaehyun mengusak rambutnya sambil menatap datar pada _partner_ kerjanya tersebut. Sedikit tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Chanyeol yang menurutnya benar-benar dangkal.

"Kau seorang artis, Yeol. Kau harusnya paham jika _netizen_ akan mengikutinu kemana saja," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. "Fotomu ketika masuk ke dalam ruang konsultasi bersama Baekhyun- _ssi_ sudah beredar di internet,'

 _Apa?_

"Kau telah membuat skandal baru, Yeol. Dan aku yakin kau tidak menyukai hal itu,"

Chanyeol diam. Ini bahkan belum genap 24 jam dan dirinya sudah menjadi topik hangat? Lagi? Alisnya mengerut; mencoba mengingat-ingat rentetan kejadian yang mungkin akan memberikan sedikit _clue_ padanya.

Dimulai dari awal saat mereka berangkat dari rumah, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan rerata 80km per jam di atas jalan tol. Kemudian saat mereka masuk ke area _parking lot_ , belum banyak yang datang. Hanya ada beberapa orang tua (yang Chanyrol yain mata mereka terlalu rabun untuk mengenalinya dan si pendek Byun) serta satpam yang menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di pos jaganya. Chanyeol mengernyit. Sebenarnya siapa yang berhasil memotretnya diam-diam?

"Maka dari itu, kita harus menutupinya dengan sebuah pengalih perhatian. Kau tidak mau di cap sebagai artis besar pencari perhatian publik, 'kan?"

Sedikit mendorong lebih jauh, Jaehyun membuka map yang sedaritadi dipegangnya. Tangannya mengambil satu berkas kertas yang kemudian dia serahkan ke Chanyeol. "Ini program yang diajukan agensi padamu. Suka atau tidak suka, kau dan istrimu yang manis ini harus tetap melakukannya."

Chanyeol, bagaimanapun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya langsung tertuju ke bagian isi. Dan ketika itu lah, kini giliran mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak mengumpat. "HYUNG! _What the f_ —"

"Berhenti mengeluh, _dumbass_. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu itu untuk pikirkan cara yang tepat membuat Baekhyun menyetujui hal ini. Ku dengar, dia lebih membencimu daripada kau membencinya, 'kan?" Nada bicara Jaehyun kali ini terdengar datar dan serius. Jelas sekali dia tidak ingin bermain-main untuk sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Tapi— _seriously_? NEWLYWED?! Oh! Katakan padaku adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

"Ada." Sebuah kedikan bahu. Jaehyun menatap lekat pada tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun yang sintal dan seksi. Dia menyeringai samar dan dengan santainya berucap; "Buat dia hamil anakmu."

"NO WAY!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak.

Hal ini mengundang sebuah kekehan geli dari bibir tebal Jaehyun. _Image_ galak dan _bossy_ yang hampir saja selesai dibangunnya kini runtuh begitu saja.

"Maka dari itu, terima dan jalani saja. Lagipula ini tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan? Kau bisa sekalian berlibur di saat _break_ syuting. Kabar baiknya lagi, untuk tujuan serta destinasi wisata, kalian bebas memilih negara manapun,"

Chanyeol masih diam dengan alis berkerut. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku—"

" _Galway_ ,"

"…"

Kedua pasang mata yang sedaritadi aktif menyerap cahaya itu secara otomatis terpaku ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terpejam di atas dada _sang suami_. Pergerakan kecil lelaki cantik itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua percaya bahwa si kecil ini lah yang baru saja membuat suara.

"Oh—Baekhyun- _ssi_? Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Jaehyun. Dia tersenyum ramah walau Baekhyun yang masih terpejam jelas tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya. Tapi membangun kesan pertama yang baik di hari pertama bertemu utu penting, 'kan? Dia tidak mau berada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan kubu sang diva kecil ini, entah mengapa.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka mata. Dia berkedip lambat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya kembali. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk Chanyeol sekali lagi, dia mulai kembali brbicara dengan suara serak yang terdengar sayu dan lelah.

"Kami akan syuting program itu di Galway, Irlandia." Ulang Baekhyun, nadanya _bossy_ seperti biasa.

"Sekarang cepat pergi karena kau telah menganggu acara istirahatku yang nyaman,"

Byun Baekhyun—si lelaki sempurna itu harus benar-benar berhenti membuat Park Chayeol tercengang hanya karena ucapannya.

.

.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong—

"TURUN DARI BADANKU, SIALAN!"

 **BRUK!**

"AARGH TULANGKU!"

 **tobecontinued—**

 **Author's Box:**

… _i rlly dont know what to say_.😂 Imma third grade pupil and I don't do well on managing my own timetable / sigh/. Maafkan saya yang suka ngaret, maafkan saya yang suka males nulis, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk menulis _review_ , menekan tombol fav/foll.❤ maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Dan—AH! Perlu saya beritahukan; _fanfiction_ ini rencananya mau saya bikin _mature,_ ke sisi yang berbeda. Nggak melulu adegan seks, tapi saya juga pengen meniupkan beberapa pelajaran hidup yang pernah saya dapatkan di dalamnya. Entah kapan, saya juga gak tau, wekek.🙏

 _Anyway_ , ada yang kesel sampe hampir mau nangis _(kayak saya)_ cuma gara-gara MAMA semalem?

—shift.


	4. Comforting Those Lense

**4** **섹션**

 _Comforting Those Lense_

.

.

.

 **ㅡ**

"Gunakan ini,"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Sebuah benda hitam kecil diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya. Si mungil itu menatap bingung pada Jaehyun (dia masih ingat lelaki itu berkenalan dengannya semalam) yang menatapnya ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggunakan _piercing_. Kupingku tidak lubang,"

Jaehyun tertawa, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam mengangkat alis. _Dia ini waras atau tidak, sih?_ "Itu bukan _piercing_ , itu _earphone_."

Eh?

Sofa sedikit memantul ketika lelaki dengan _hoodie_ hitam _over size_ itu mengambil tempat duduk sekitar dua puluh senti dari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu melubangi telingamu. Cukup tempelkan saja,"

Tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus memakainya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahunya jahil. "Kau tahu? Di luaran sana, akan ada banyak lensa yang mengincar ke arahmu dan Chanyeol. Kalian sekarang adalah pasangan nomor satu di Korea Selatan."

Baekhyun berkedip. _Apa dia sebegitu terkenalnya sekarang?_

"Seluruh pergerakan kalian akan dilaporkan pihak media. Entah fakta, ataupun hanya konklusi opini belaka,"

Baiklah, lalu apa?

"Dan dengan kondisi kalian sekarang yang sepertinya lebih buruk daripada anjing dan kucing…—sebenarnya _agak mengkhawatirkan_ ," Baekhyun meringis, antara miris dan menahan malu. Sementara itu, Jaehyun terus saja mengoceh layaknya burung perkutut. "Nah, untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, agensi memberikan benda ini. Seseorang akan mengatur langkah kalian. Cukup dengarkan dan jalani saja perintah yang kalian dengar dari situ. Maka semuanya akan aman,"

Baekhyun berkedip.

Memang butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua perkataan Jaehyun. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun memilih untuk menjadi seorang anak baik. Tanpa kata, lelaki cantik itu memasangkan _earphone_ —atau apapun itu namanya di telinga kirinya. Dia mengerut. Rasanya seperti menempelkan stiker, tapi lebih kuat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia bisa mendengar kasak kusuk samar yang tercipta dari benda tersebut.

"Ah ah ah,… _mic check_ 1 2 3. Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, dia melihat Jaehyun yang sedang memegang _microphone_ mini sambil berlagak layaknya _disc jockey_ papan atas. Sepertinya pria itu ingin menunjukkan wajah _swag._ Tapi sayang seribu sayang; menurut persepsi Baekhyun, itu malah mirip seperti ekspresi seorang _ajussi_ yang sedang terlilit hutang dan berakhir teler di atas meja kedai. Baekhyun tertawa geli dan mengangguk semangat.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, tawa itu terhenti. Otak kirinya kembali bekerja. Baekhyun tanpa berkedip memandangi wajah Jaehyun yang kini berseri-seri. _"Kenapa?"_ Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tak ayal, alis pria yang dirujuk pertanyaan itu tertukik ke atas. "Huh?"

Baekhyun menghela, lalu melepas senyum. Wajahnya kembali ramah dan bersahabat. "Kenapa kau tampan sekali, Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Godanya iseng.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jaehyun terkekeh. Dengan bangga, pria itu membenahi letak jaket kebesarannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. "Aku memang tampan sejak lahir," ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

" _Jja_ , ayo keluar! Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di mobil sejak setengah jam yang lalu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa aku harus menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya?

Kenapa aku harus susah-susah mengarang cerita demi membangun _imej_ yang baik, jika memang diriku tidak seperti itu?

Apakah karena dunia ini terlalu mudah untuk ditipu?

 _Begitu kah?_

Oh, ku kira agama selalu mengajarkan kita untuk jujur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 **Gedung H, Gangnam | 10:15 AM**

Sebuah Pajero hitam terparkir dengan sempurna di area _parking lot_. Beberapa detik setelah mesin mati, dua orang pemuda keluar dari pintu yang berlawanan.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat di depannya. Dia merengut kesal. _Lelaki sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Pshh, ayo lah. Walaupun mereka saling membenci sampai mati, tapi tetap saja—seorang _suami_ tidak seharusnya meninggalkan _istrinya_ berjalan sendirian di belakang.

Itu konyol. Memalukan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakarnya dengan ganas sampai mati.

Namun, kenyataan terlebih dahulu menghantam imajinasinya. Ketika Baekhyun baru mengambil langkah pertama dalam misi kekanakannya, sesuatu yang menyengat terlebih dulu menyerang punggung bagian belakang; dekat tulang ekor. _Bij, what the fukk?_ Matanya terpejam sementara mulutnya mendesis samar.

Oh, sialan. Dia baru ingat jika semalam bagian itu hampir remuk karena dibanting dengan kasar oleh _sang suami_.

Di tengah rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun mendengar kasak-kusuk kembali hadir dari _earphone_ yang ia pakai.

 _'Chanyeol, berbalik. Gendong dia!'_

Baekhyun berkedip. _Hee?_ Dia mendongak sedikit, dan saat itu lah Baekhyun menemukan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang berhenti bergerak. Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol berbalik; menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, suaminya tersebut mengambil langkah cepat selebar Sungai Han ke arahnya.

Kebetulan sekali, bayangan seekor gorila mengamuk sedang melintas di pikiran Baekhyun.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"HYAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak ketika badannya diperlakukan seperti seorang mempelai wanita di malam pertama. Kini, tengkuk dan lipatan kakinya bersentuhan dengan lengan Chanyeol. Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun otomatis mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu jika tidak mau jatuh dan mengalami kerusakan tulang yang lebih parah lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol menunduk. Mata mereka bertemu. Bukan sarat akan cinta, melainkan _tentu saja_ berupa lemparan perang _laser_ imajiner seolah sedang berlomba siapa yang dapat lebih dulu berhasil melubangi kepala masing-masing.

Dan tentu saja, hal seperti itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Malah yang lain, suara serak kembali menyahut dari dalam _earphone_ mereka.

 _'Senyum, atau tertawa juga boleh. Apapun selain menjadi kanibal seperti itu diperbolehkan,'_

Tidak perlu instruksi dua kali, sudut bibir Chanyeol segera tertarik ke atas. Tidak hanya itu, _'lakukan senatural mungkin'_ ; manik hitam pria itu segera melunak, memandang Baekhyun seakan-akan dia memang sedang memandang orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya; orang di hadapannya ini sungguhan manusia atau hanya mirip manusia? Kenapa gampang sekali dikendalikan?

Kepala si mungil itu otomatis terdorong ke belakang saat Chanyeol memajukan wajah ke arahnya. Pria itu masih tersenyum lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang sepahit empedu. "Tersenyumlah, idiot. Kau tuli atau apa?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Untuk sesaat, mata hitam itu menajam sebelum lagi-lagi melunak.

Baekhyun memutar mata karena hal tersebut. "Maaf ya, aku tidak munafik seperti kalian. Aku hanya akan melakukannya saat otakku sedang bahagia," sindirnya telak.

Hening.

Mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, masih juga dengan posisi wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah senti dari milik Baekhyun. Ini membuat masing-masing hidung bangir tersebut dapat membaui aroma _mint_ serta _strawberry milkshake_ yang sama-sama kuat bercampur; menjadi suatu aroma baru yang unik dan penuh ekstaksi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berucap. Matanya terpejam erat. "Bayangkan,…"

Baekhyun mengerut. "Hah?"

"Bayangkan, Byun Baekhyun…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"…—bayangkan, aku sedang memakai pakaian _ballerina_. Rambutku dengan konyolnya dikuncir dua,…"

Alis Baekhyun naik ke atas.

Chanyeol membuka mata. Pria itu secara tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, kemudian bersiul gembira. Oh, jangan lupakan pula ekspresi secerah langit musim panas yang membahagiakan. " _Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman~?_ "

Suara berat, logat inggris berantakan, ekspresi anak TK, dan gigi besar yang berjejer rapi membentuk senyuman.

Satu, dua, tig—

"PUAHAHAHAHA! Astaga,…kau—HAHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, walau tangannya tanpa bisa dicegah memang sedikit menjambak rambut hitam Baekhyun yang berhasil dia gapai. "Hahahahaha lucu sekali,…ku bilangtersenyumbukanterbahakdasarbodohahahaha,"

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Perutnya terlalu sakit untuk memahami rangkaian kata yang diucapkan secepat kereta bawah tanah di Jepang tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kesalnya diam-diam. Dengan segera, dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bangunan. Tentu saja, dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tertawa seperti orang gila di gendongannya.

Seiring dengan langkah lebar tersebut, _shutter_ kamera diam-diam berbunyi hanya karena _scene_ kecil yang mereka ciptakan. Sayup-sayup pula, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dan saat itu lah dia mengerti.

Dia telah _menjual_ dirinya sendiri kepada khalayak umum. Dan kebebasan bukan lagi bagian dari hidupnya.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Ketika sampai di lantai atas, seorang perempuan telah menunggu mereka. Baekhyun _(yang sudah diturunkan Chanyeol semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gedung)_ berjalan perlahan di belakang yang lebih tinggi sambil memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Pertama baterai remot, sekarang tangan kosong. Seharusnya dari awal dia melaporkan pria ini ke badan perlindungan HAM biar si idiot tersebut membusuk di penjara.

Sebuah desisan tertahan kembali mengudara. Secepat yang dibisa, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju dua orang yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di atas sofa. Ketika pantatnya ikut merasakan benda empuk tersebut, satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_. Namaku Park Chaeyoung. Dan selama beberapa bulan ke depan, aku adalah _director_ kalian dalam acara NEWLYWED kali ini," ketika gilirannya datang, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak menerima uluran tangan perempuan tersebut. Mereka berjabatan selama tiga detik dengan senyum ramah saling tersungging.

 _Tidak buruk_ , Baekhyun membatin. Mungkin ke depannya, si Chaeyoung ini bisa menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya; yang lebih bermutu daripada Lu Han.

Setelah selesai melakukan perkenalan singkat, perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang tersebut membagikan dua bundel kertas ke arah mereka.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, NEWLYWED adalah sebuah _reality show_ yang akan menyorot kehidupan pernikahan. Walaupun memang tidak akan lepas dari _script_ , tapi di sini bintang utama diminta untuk melakukannya se-natural mungkin." Entah hanya perasan Baekhyun, atau memang suara gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan? "Dan itu adalah rincian yang akan kita lakukan dalam sebulan. Di dalamnya sudah ada _run down_ acara. Waktu dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan sudah tertera di sana,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya bergerak membolak-balik halaman dalam bundelan tebal tersebut. Matanya segera terfokus pada inti bacaan. Dan saat itu lah bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"…i-ini,"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa itu NEWLYWED. Dan ketika paham, dia benar-benar— _oh, astaga_. _Apa_ …apa maksudnya dengan— _memasak bersama?_ Kencan manis? Bersepeda di pinggir Sungai Han, piknik, dan…astaga, _honeymoon_?!

Yang benar saja!

Satu-satunya orang yang berteriak Galway semalam adalah Baekhyun. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Jadi—mereka akan ke Galway untuk _honeymoon_?

 _Astaga astaga astaga astaga_ —

Dengan segera, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Tidak sepertinya yang berlagak seperti cacing kepanasan, suaminya itu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan untuk membuka bundelnya. Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun bertambah banyak.

Jadi ini alasan Chanyeol mati-matian menolak acara ini kemarin malam?

Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi getaran di saku _coat_ -nya telah hadir terlebih dulu. Dengan cepat, dia membuka _lock screen_ , lalu segera meluncur ke ikon _e-mail_.

 **Perawat Han** — _view conversation_ :

👅 _Uisanim, maaf sekali telah mengganggu hari cutimu. Tapi ini benar-benar mendesak. Pasien kamar 38 mengamuk sejak tadi pagi. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu atau dia akan bunuh diri_

Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah; jantungnya berdegup sekencang badai.

"Pertama-tama, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah syuting CF. Pakaian yang harus kalian pakai suda dised—… _eh_? Baekhyun- _ssi_? Anda mau ke mana?" Chaeyoung mengernyit ketika lelaki pendek yang ia ajak berbicara itu dengan tergesa memakai kembali _beanie_ hitamnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Maafkan aku, Chaeyoung- _ssi_. Ada masalah di rumah sakit dan aku harus segera ke sana,"

"T-tapi, kita 'kan belum selesai," ucap gadis itu bingung.

Baekhyun mendesah. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal, lalu kembali ke arah Chaeyoung. "Percaya padaku, kalian akan menikmati rapat tanpaku. Okay? Aku pergi dulu!"

Tanpa menunggu respons balik, Baekhyun segera beranjak. Dengan itu, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Membiarkan Baekhyun berlari turun menuju ke lantai dasar tanpa ada yang berani mencegah.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

" _Uisanim_!"

Baekhyun baru saja turun dari taksi saat Peraawat Han datang dengan papan serta jas putih di tangannya. Baekhyun mendengus. Secepat yang ia bisa, lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menuju ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika tangannya sendiri sibuk memakai jas dokter dengan buru-buru.

Matanya melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan, lalu kembali kepala wajah perawat muda tersebut. Kemudian secepat kilat, dirinya mengambil alih papan yang dibawa wanita tersebut. Mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari catatan perkembangan pasien yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Dari kemarin malam, dia tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Ketika kami membujuknya, dia mulai bersikap agitatif," lapor Perawat Han.

Alis mengerut lucu, Baekhyun melipat tangan. Telunjuknya meneliti catatan kardiograf yang menunjukkan beberapa kejanggalan. Dia mencium ada yang salah di sini. "Apa yang kalian katakan padanya sehingga dia begitu marah?" Selidiknya.

Perawat Han menelan ludah. Mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari wanita tersebut.

"A-anu,…kami…t-tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu tentang rumah dan—"

 _What the_ —

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya dramatis. Kepalanya pening sedangkan matanya menatap marah pada wajah perawat muda tersebut.

"M-maafkan aku, _uisanim_ ,…"

Baekhyun menunduk. Napasnya ia atur sedemikian rupa hingga emosinya mereda. Lelaki cantik tersebut menatap Perawat Han yang tengah menunduk menatap ubin rumah sakit.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku kartu _pass_ -nya,"

Perawat Han mendongak. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh kantong seragamnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu plastik seukuran tanda pengenal.

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dimaksud, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju _lift_. Menekan tombol nomor tiga, dan menunggu pintunya tertutup dengan tidak sabaran. Dia menahan Perawat Han saat wanita itu hendak masuk menemaninya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pasien, pasien, dan pasien. Baekhyun menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di dalam _lift_ untuk mengumpati tindakan ceroboh yang baru saja terlapor. _Hell_ —kenapa bisa mereka menjadi begitu bodoh?

Ketika pintu berdenting terbuka, Baekhyun segera berlari di sepanjang lorong. Persetan dengan peraturan dilarang berisik yang jelas dia buat sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan ketika dia sampai di sebuah pintu nomor 38, lelaki itu berhenti. Baekhyun berdiri di depan kusen dengan wajah penuh peluh serta napas yang berantakan.

Satu detik, dua detik.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah berada di dalam keadaan stabil, lelaki itu menggesekkan kartu pada mesin pengunci otomatis di sebelahnya. Dia mendorong kenop, masuk dengan perlahan.

Pandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandang Kota Seoul yang cerah dari balik jendela bening. Ranjang rapi, serta baki makanan yang tampak mendingin. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba setenang mungkin ketika pintu dibelakangnya bergerak menutup.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ditutup oleh seseorang.

"Kau terlambat," sebuah napas hangat menghampiri tengkuknya. Baekhyun menahan napas. Dia membuka mata. Berbalik, lalu tersenyum simpul ketika melihat seorang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Tatapannya datar, dingin, dan tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Daniel- _ah_ ,"

 _Kang Daniel._

Kaki-kaki pendek itu mundur ke belakang secara perlahan, diiringi tubuh tinggi yang terus mendesaknya dari depan. Senyum masih terkembang, walau nyatanya Baekhyun sedang meremas tangan dari balik saku jas dokternya.

"Kemana saja kau belakangan ini?" Suara berat itu menuntut. Dan Baekhyun hampir kelepasan mengumpat ketika tungkainya terantuk ranjang rumah sakit.

Dua buah lengan kekar langsung mengungkungnya ketika dia jatuh terduduk di atas _bed_. Bau _citrus_ tercampur antiseptik khas rumah sakit menguar, yang Baekhyun yakini bersumber dari aroma tubuh pria di depannya tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Baekhyun berkedip. Sehalus mungkin tangannya bergerak membelai pipi tirus milik Daniel. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan mata bulan sabitnya yang cantik. "Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Itu Baekhyun asumsikan sebagai jawaban _belum_. Lelaki cantik itu dengan susah payah meraih mangkok yang berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari tempatnya. Setelah berhasil, dia menjilat bibir. Menyendokkan sesendok bubur, lalu menyodorkannya pada pria di depannya tersebut. "Mau ku suapi?"

Daniel tetap bergeming.

Awalnya semua masih tenang. Baekhyun hampir membujuk pria itu lagi. Tapi kemudian, suara porselen pecah bergaung mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Bubur hambar khas rumah sakit itu tumpah mengenai kemeja Baekhyun, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ditindih sempurna.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Di atasnya, Daniel tengah menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Napas pria itu berat dan memburu. Mengingatkan Baekhyun akan pemandangan seekor harimau yang kelaparan.

"Milikku," geram Daniel rendah.

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespons, lelaki itu kembali dikejutkan dengan kepala Daniel yang tiba-tiba bergerak; menyuruk ke arah lehernya.

"Kau adalah milikku," Baekhyun mengernyit geli ketika napas hangat teredam di bagian belakang telinganya yang sensitif. Dia memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun butuh sedikit waktu.

Perlahan namun pasti, secara otomatis tangannya yang halus bergerak ke arah punggung pemuda itu. Mengusapnya bolak-balik. Berbisik halus bahwa dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menggapai sekitar. Baekhyun masih setia mengusap punggung lebar itu. Semakin lama semakin lambat. Dan semakin lama, tubuh di atasnya semakin memberat.

—seiring dengan Baekhyun yang kembali mencabut jarum kecil berisi obat tidur ringan dari paha sang pasien.

Baekhyun mendesah. Keningnya ia pijat dengan penuh penekanan.

 _Ini akan sulit_.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 **Kediaman Park, 09:50 PM**

Bintang. Bulan. Ketenangan.

Mungkin, itu lah definisi kesempurnaan bagi Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk santai di ayunan kursi; menikmati malam sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat. Musik klasik mengalun lembut dari dalam rumah, membuat semua lebih sempurna lagi.

Yang kemudian, kesempurnaan itu sirna. Bak mangkok sup yang dibalik, tumpah ruah kemana-kama.

Chanyeol mendesis ketika tubuh sintal Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. _Setan kecil ini, kapan dia pulang?_ Chanyeol berdecih. Merasa kekuasaannya terhadap balkon sudah dijajah, pria itu berdiri; hendak masuk ke dalam. Namun belum sempat terwujud, sebuah lengan kurus sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

Ketika dia menoleh, dia menemukan bahwa Baekhyun lah yang melakukan hal itu. _Istrinya_ itu lah yang tengah menariknya meminta ia kembali duduk. "Temani aku sebentar,"

Chanyeol ingin melawan. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kelelahan, serta bagaimana kuatnya genggaman si kecil itu, dia mengurungkan niat. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol masih punya sisi untuk menghargai sesuatu, okay? Dengan kesal, pria itu kembali duduk. Muka tertekuk, Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Matanya terpejam. Chanyeol mengamatinya sebentar dari samping, lalu kembali fokus ke arah depan.

Detik demi detik mereka habiskan untuk menjaga ketenangan.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa duduk tenang di samping Baekhyun tanpa harus capek-capek membencinya. Sebuah pemikiran datang. Jika saja si setan kecil ini berperilaku tenang seperti ini, mungkin mereka bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih baik daripada sekarang. Bahkan sebenarnya sampai sekarang Chanyeol tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa berakhir sekacau ini.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Baekhyun memulai. Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem cuek sebagai timbal balik.

"Mari bekerja sama,"

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan Baekhyun yang telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mari bekerja sama dalam pernikahan ini," ulang Baekhyun. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan. "Sebenci apapun kau padaku, jangan lepaskan pernikahan ini. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan," tuntasnya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Rasanya seperti ada yang menambahkan petrol ke arah api yang hampir padam. Kebenciannya kembali tersulut. Dan rasa tidak adil lah yang pertama kali mendominasi. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Tch, aku tidak percaya seorang _gay_ bisa dengan begitu berani mengatakan hal ini padaku," desisnya sinis. "Dengar, ya. Aku tidak _sakit_ sepertimu. Aku normal. Dan seharusnya aku menikahi seorang wanita, bukannya berakhir dijodohkan dengan lelaki bodoh sepertimu,"

Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan begitu fasih. Tanpa beban. Seolah itu lah yang dari awal ingin dia sampaikan.

Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti dengan keadaan pria itu. Tapi kali ini, dia memilih egois. "Lalu,…kenapa dulu kau menyetujui pernikahan ini?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol membuang muka. Kening menekuk dalam. "Setiap orang punya alasannya sendiri-sendiri,"

Sebuah kekehan ringan.

"Ya, kau benar," Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia merapatkan jas dokternya yang belum sempat ia lepaskan. "Benar sekali,"

"Karena sama sepertimu, aku juga punya alasan. Dan aku yakin, baik kau maupun aku—kita semua punya tujuan baik dibalik alasan tersebut,"

Chanyeol diam. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mulai mengerti pola dari permasalahan awal mereka. Alasan mengapa mereka saling membenci. Alasan mengapa sebenarnya mereka sangat menolak pernikahan ini. Pria itu menelan ludahnya. Menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya bersumber dari egoisme masing-masing pihak.

Mereka hanya anak muda yang masih labil dan butuh bimbingan. Tapi terlalu cepat dilepas dan dibiarkan mencari jati diri sendirian.

Atau setidaknya, hanya Chanyeol yang masih terombang-ambing.

Pria itu memilih memandang alam, mengalihkan rasa malu yang membuncah hanya karena seseorang yang nyatanya lebih dewasa daripadanya.

"Maka dari itu, mari bekerja sama." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Mencoba meraih persetujuan dari pria di depannya tersebut. "Mari bekerja sama untuk membuat tujuan dari alasan kita tercapai,"

Waktu berlalu walaupun _scene_ seperti sedang dihentikan.

Untuk satu saat, Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur dia adalah seorang pengamat kejiwaan. Lelaki cantik itu tidak butuh kata-kata. Cukup dengan gelagat serta ekspresi Chanyeol yang tenang, Baekhyun tahu di dalam hatinya pria itu telah diam-diam menandatangani persetujuan mereka.

Baekhyun memekik dalam hati. Berniat ingin sedikit berbalas budi, dia mencicit. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mencabut seluruh perjanjian yang telah kita buat,"

Alis Chanyeol kembali mengerut, seiring dengan atmosfer yang mulai meringan. "Sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"…"

Oh, Baekhyun lupa. Seseorang di depannya ini tetaplah seekor gorila idiot yang terkena _alzheimer_ lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

 _Shutter_ kamera ditekan berulang kali, diiringi _blitz_ menyilaukan yang memapar tubuh dua orang pemuda yang kini terduduk di belakang meja.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Ini konferensi pers pertamanya, dan ini juga kali pertama dirinya muncul di hadapan para wartawan. Karena dulu ketika menikah, memang media massa dilarang masuk demi kesucian acara.

Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya juga sedikit terkejut melihat para wartawan itu duduk tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing. Ini benar-benar melenceng jauh dari bayagannya dimana mereka harusnya berdiri tumpuk-tumpukan dengan _mic_ terjulur ke arahnya dan Chanyeol, hanya untuk mendapat berita.

Baekhyun meringis. Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu sebelum dirinya bisa beradaptasi menjadi publik figur.

Lelaki cantik itu diam-diam menahan napas. Tangannya dingin. Dia melirik ke sana ke mari, lalu fokus ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, otaknya bekerja. Tanpa bisa dia pungkiri, kata _tampan_ adalah kata pertama yang muncul di sana.

Yah, Chanyeol memang tampan. Terutama hari ini. Hari dimana pria itu tampak sempurna dengan jas formal serta rambut merahnya yang disugar ke atas. Parfum maskulin sepertinya telah disemprotkan, karena sungguh; Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang mabuk dengan segala aroma penuh ekstaksi hinggap di hidungnya yang berbentuk kancing.

Baekhyun kemudian menilik penampilannya sendiri. _Hey, dia tidak kalah tampan, kok!_ Sebuah jas formal juga telah membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Bedanya, ada sebuah dasi pita hitam yang diikatkan di kerah; membuat kesan _fluff_ serta imut menempel padanya. Poni lelaki tersebut dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi, ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat cantik.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengomentari penampilan mereka sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sesi tanya jawab sudah dimulai sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apakah benar kalian akan menjadi peran utama di acara NEWLYWED bulan depan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah seorang wanita dengan _coat_ cokelat. Di lehernya, terkalung sebuah tanda pengenal. _Dari BBC_ , Baekhyun membatin. "Ya, tentu saja."

Mereka sudah setuju Chanyeol yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya perlu duduk dan memasang senyum.

 _Mudah sekali._

"Kenapa kalian ingin melakukan acara itu? Kami dengar, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ sangat pemilih dalam mengambil sebuah kontrak kerja," kali ini, seseorang di barisan belakang yang bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sementara Baekhyun hanya berkedip ngeri ketika si jangkung tersebut tiba-tiba tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Kami pasangan muda. Dan kami punya banyak cinta. Sayang sekali jika tidak kami bagi-bagikan. Bukankah begitu, _baby_?"

 _Tidak juga._

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk kaku.

Sialan, kapan ini akan berakhir?

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk berkeluh, pertanyaan terus datang menyerang mereka seperti bombardir.

Dan sepertinya, sebuah bom atom sedang dijatuhkan dari atas langit.

"Apakah Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ bisa hamil?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya melirik figur Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai tidak nyaman. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang meremas celana kainnya. "Kita… tidak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan," ujar pria itu, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya gugup. Ketika para wartawan sudah mulai tenang, dia pikir serangannya sudah selesai. Tapi sialnya, ternyata mereka hanya bersiap untuk menjatuhkan bom untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan rencana kalian akan menimang anak?"

 _Bitch_ , siapa yang berani-beraninya memainkan genderang perang? Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat membawa senjata, tapi mereka terus menyerang bak hilang tatakrama.

Pengecut sekali!

"Kami telah sepakat untuk menundanya. Jika istriku hamil, aku pasti tidak akan menyetujui kontrak kerja tersebut. Aku tidak mau membiarkannya kelelahan ketika dia jelas-jelas tengah mengandung anak kami,"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat-cepat. Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya berucap. Dalam hati dia membatin; sebenarnya sudah seberapa sering pria ini berbohong sehingga dia bisa dengan begitu lancar merangkai kata?

Baekhyun hanya tidak habis pikir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa kalian beberapa hari yang lalu mengunjungi ruang konsultasi pernikahan?"

Si kecil itu hanya bisa kembali melirik ketika Chanyeol berbicara. Pria itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun menampakkan ekspresi gugup, walaupun remasan tangannya kian mengencang.

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu ada rumor seperti itu. Ku rasa kami sedang bergelung di bawah selimut ketika rumor itu beredar," kekeh Chanyeol ringan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _fantaken_ yang jelas memperlihatkan postur tubuh Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ dan Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tanpa menolehpun, Baekhyun bisa mendengar gemeletuk gigi Chanyeol yang beradu di dalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu berdiri dari kursi.

Baekhyun mendesah. Mungkin si jangkung ini sudah lelah dan kalah dalam perdebatan, dan mereka akan bergegas pulang. Dengan perlahan, dia ikut berdiri dan berbalik; berniat menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Tapi ternyata, hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi.

Alih-alih melangkah, tubuh Baekhyun malah terputar lagi. Dia hampir hilang keseimbangan jika saja lengan Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Si kecil itu melotot lucu, hampir memuntahkan sumpah serapah ketika dia hampir lupa jika ada banyak _voice recorder_ yang siap merekam suaranya.

Maka dari itu, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengirim kode lewat tatapan matanya. Dia melotot, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut serta sedikit garang. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Tatapannya datar, dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun bergidik takut. Tiba-tiba saja, satu lengan kokoh menyentuh rahangnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi bergerak mendorong pinggul Baekhyun untuk bergerak mendekat. _What the fuck?_ Baekhyun semakin panik ketika wajah tampan suaminya tersebut menunduk, perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Jangan gila, Chanyeol!_

Tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti—

"Jangan melawan,"

— _nol senti._

Baekhyun terbelalak. Tepat di hadapan matanya, ada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah terpejam khidmat. Bibirnya ditekan sesuatu yang lembut, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu melirik ke bawah hanya untuk memeriksa benda apakah itu.

Jantungnya menggila. Baekhyun ingin mendorong pria tersebut, _tapi entahlah_ —dia sendiri tidak tahu sudah hilang ke mana kontrol akan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa kebas, telapak kaki mendingin. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah berdiri kikuk, dengan mata melotot selebar lapangan.

Ketika jarak sekitar dua milimeter tercipta, Baekhyun kira penderitaannya telah usai. Si kecil itu menyempatkan diri untuk mendesah lega.

Yang nyatanya, desahan itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Karena di detik berikutnya, kepala Chanyeol meneleng ke sisi kiri. Posisi ini membuat bibir mereka menempel lebih erat karena tidak ada lagi insiden dua hidung yang saling bertabrakan. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya ketika bibirnya dilecehkan; mulai dikecup, dijilat, lalu dihisap tanpa ampun.

Bibir Baekhyun membuka; mengalurkan sebuah desah kacau seiring dengan pantatnya yang tiba-tiba diremas lembut. Tanpa menunggu waktu, sebuah benda lembut marangsek masuk ke dalam rongganya yang hangat.

 _Lidah_ , otak Baekhyun secara otomatis memproses.

Itu adalah lidah Chanyeol yang dengan kurangajarnya membelai setiap _inchi_ di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengikuti naluri, lengan Baekhyun dengan sendirinya mengalung di leher Chanyeol saat pria itu menjelajahi giginya yang rapi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan, bola matanya hampir terputar ke belakang ketika lidah tersebut berbalik menjilat langit-langit mulutnya.

Alis mengerut, keringat bermunculan. Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan _cloud nine_?

Baekhyun terbuai. Otaknya terlalu kosong hanya untuk menyadari bahwa bajingan yang sedang melecehkan bibir dan pantatnya itu adalah Park Chanyeol, orang yang membenci sekaligus dibencinya. Bahkan lelaki cantik itu sempat merengek manja ketika Chanyeol menarik lidah keluar. Pria itu mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun yang basah. Menyedot kembali saliva mereka yang hampir jatuh, lalu menjauhkan wajah.

Baekhyun membuka mata. Dan yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur napasnya diam-diam. Pipinya memerah samar—mungkin tidak sebanding dengan separah apa dirinya sekarang.

Ketika lampu _blitz_ menghujam sebagian sisi, mereka menoleh. Dan saat itu lah Baekhyun sadar jika mereka masih berada di konferensi pers. _Sial_. Lelaki cantik itu merasa panas dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dengan cepat, kepalanya kembali terfokus ke arah Chanyeol yang nyatanya sedang tersenyum puas ke arah kamera.

Kemudian, suara berat pria itu mengalun lewat atmosfer panas yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Apa ini cukup untuk membuktikan ucapanku?"

 **tobecontinued—**

 **Author's Box:**

IG: _shiftmeup

Akun _fangirling_ baru. Masih sepi, masih _fresh_ , masih perawan (wutt?). Follow-followan kuy, asal bio kamu ada koriya-koriyanya, atau kamu dm saya, atau apalagi ya(?) _I'll definately following u back_.👌

 **Q:** kak, ini nggak ada ena-enanya ya?

👉 ada, kalem:) kalau nggak ada ntar Baekhyun hamil darimana?😂

 **Q:** ada _pairing_ lain gak? Hunhan/kaisoo gitu?

👉 _to be honest_ , aku cuma ngeshipp chanbaek. Aku gak terlalu _feel_ sama yang lain. Aku selalu merasa Kyungsoo sama Kai itu normal. Dan buat HunHan—hmmm, awalnya saya juga shipper berat mereka. Tapi setelah kasus Lu Han x Guan Xiotong. _They broke my ship_ wkwk. Tapi yaaa gatau deh, nanti dilihat aja ke depannya.😌

 _Anyway_ , kalau saya ada kekurangan. Boleh kok dikritik. Saya juga bisa ambil manfaat dari itu. Tapi ingat ya, kita hidup di negara yang bermoral. Ada tatacara yang baik dan sopan dalam menyampaikannya😊 Globalisasi memang sudah masuk ke Indonesia, tapi jangan jadikan itu sebagai kambing hitam terseretnya kita ke arah _cultural lag._ Atau parahnya lagi, degradasi moral.

Kita pemuda-pemudi bangsa, kawan-kawan. Nasib bangsa ada di tangan kita! Berkarya itu perlu. Jangan melulu memanfaatkan hasil kerja keras orang luar, apalagi menggunakannya di luar jalur. Coba perhatikan, moral dibuang kemana waktu berita kematian malah dijadiin _war_ di media sosial?

Cukup ucapkan bela sungkawa. Cukup ungkapkan seperlunya karena internet bukan cuma punya _kpop_. Masih banyak penggemar artis yang lain. Itu berarti, banyak juga perspeksi yang berbeda-beda. Kita berani berucap, berarti harus berani mendapat tanggap. Itu hukum alam. Cukup baca dan lewatkan komentar miring. Kalau masih gak sreg, ya langsung laporin aja ke pihak yang berwajib. Nggak perlu perang ketikan dengan menyertakan kata-kata kasar.

Kontrol emosi memang susah, tapi itu lah tujuan hidup. Kalau nggak diisi dengan pembekalan diri dan belajar jadi pribadi yang lebih baik, emang hidup mau diisi apa?

Loh loh, kok jadi orasi gini wkwk.

Intinya, _stay strong for SHAWOLs. Respect his decision to giving up on life, let him rest in peace._

 _By the way, see you on the next chapter._ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, memberikan _review_ , maupun menekan tombol fav/foll❤.

—shift.


	5. Socks on Feets

**5** **섹션**

 _Socks on Feets_

.

.

.

 **ㅡ**

Chanyeol berkedip.

Sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri beberapa kali, si jangkung itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit melirik; menaruh pandang pada figur kecil yang kini duduk di jok van seberang.

 _ **Baekhyun**_.

Si menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun. Musuh terbesarnya. Orang yang paling dibencinya. Dan kenyataan terkonyolnya adalah, si bodoh itu adalah istri sahnya.

Hujan sedang mengguyur jalanan Kota Seoul. Baekhyun kini sedang menyelami diam di tempatnya. Manik hazel pemuda itu memandang jauh. Napasnya teratur, kedip matanya lambat dan terkesan malas. Dan dia terlihat seperti,… _ya_ …manusia biasa.

Oh— _astaga_. Maksudku, …ya… _memang benar-benar manusia._

Hanya saja, Chanyeol pikir si pendek itu seharusnya sedang mencabuti rambut kepalanya dengan beringas sekarang. Dengan mata merah. Juga mulut berbusa.

Anjing gila.

 _Pft_.

Intinya saja, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun harusnya marah padanya sekarang. Atau paling tidak, berteriak kencang ke arahnya.

Karena…kau tahu?

Konferensi pers itu. _**Ciuman itu.**_

Chanyeol akui itu sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Selama perjalanan kariernya, _itu_ adalah cara paling efektif dalam mengalihkan sebuah tabir pembicaraan. Dalam dunia hiburan, mereka menyebutnya dengan permainan sandiwara lensa.

Istilah lain, _media play._

Satu helaan napas panjang. Gelombang _deep beat_ dari album Kanye West di telinganya membuat Chanyeol kembali meluruskan pandangan. Neon merah di atas _dashboard_ menarik perhatiannya.

 **02:00 PM**

Si jangkung itu berkedip sekali lagi.

 _Sebenarnya untuk apa dia peduli?_

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Baekhyun butuh beberapa penyesuaian.

Lampu-lampu itu terlalu terang untuk pupilnya. Parfum-parfum mahal itu terlalu menyengat untuk hidungnya. Dan _natural look make up_ ini benar-benar terlalu berlebihan untuk wajahnya.

Baekhyun berkedip lambat-lambat. Dia memandang dalam diam rupa penampilannya sekarang.

Rambutnya yang semula hitam legam kini telah berganti menjadi cokelat terang. Beberapa jam lalu, kepalanya sempat pusing dan sekarang dia mengerti; mungkin cat rambut ini lah yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Poninya ditata menyamping, menutupi alis hitam di atas matanya yang cantik. Sebuah _soft lens_ biru cemerlang menggantikan warna pupilnya yang semula kelam. Semburat merah terpias di atas pipi gembil itu—membuatnya tampak seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Jangan lupakan pula _Peripera_ merah alami yang sukses membuat bibirnya semakin merekah.

Dia cantik. Dia feminim.

Baekhyun tahu. _Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi._

Baekhyun segera tersenyum ramah ketika seorang wanita datang dari arah belakang. Mereka saling memandang dari kaca bundar sebelum wanita itu akhirnya menaruh sebuah setelan jas di atas meja rias.

Sebuah kernyit tak suka tidak bisa Baekhyun tahan di atas keningnya.

Bukannya apa-apa. Setelan itu indah. Kainnya terlihat mahal. Mungkin dari _silk woll_ yang membuatnya terkesan _glamour_. Desainnya terlihat berkelas. Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah, itu berwarna merah muda.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun benci warna itu.

Maksudnya, oh ayolah! Dia memang _gay_ , tapi bukan begini pula cara mereka menyikapinya. Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Yang berubah hanyalah orientasi seksualnya. Tapi masalah _style_ , Baekhyun masih lah sama dengan laki-laki pada umumnya.

Dia masih menyukai jaket denim maupun Rolex yang akan membuatnya tampak seperti seorang _lelaki_.

"Aku harus memakai ini?" Tanya Baekhyun retoris.

Wanita di depannya mengangguk lucu. "Uh, ya…"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil menaruh fokus pada wajah sang lawan bicara yang kini jelas terlihat bingung. Wanita itu menggaruk pipinya canggung, "… _umm_ —karena…kau akan melakukan syuting CF?"

Senyap beberapa saat.

"… _ah_ , benar juga."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Chaeyoung sibuk membacakan satu per satu _run down_ jadwal hari ini ketika Chanyeol malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Pria yang merupakan keturuan Park yang bergelimang harta itu menghela napas ketika sebuah notifikasi pesan lagi-lagi muncul.

 **Sejeong** — _view conversation:_

👅 _yeol._

👅 _kau sudah makan?_

👅 _hey, berapa lama lagi kau akan mengabaikanku?_

👅 _aku tahu kita hanya sebatas mantan kekasih, tapi paling tidak balas chatku. Tidak bisa?_

 **One unread message**

👅 _aku merindukanmu._

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk ponsel itu mendarat di atas meja. Suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat gadis di depannya memekik lucu.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas. Dia melihat Chaeyoung sedang mengelus dadanya dengan lucu. Kemudian, gadis itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia meneliti satu per satu tulisan di papannya, lalu tersenyum kekanakan saat menemukan titik akhir hal yang belum dibacanya.

"Jadi setelah itu kita langsung berangkat ke Galway, lalu…"

Chanyeol melipat tangan sambil mendengarkan. Kakinya tersilang angkuh ketika dia menyadari bahwa logat gadis di depannya ini sedikit aneh. Itu terdengar seperti orang asing yang baru saja belajar _ganadaramabasa_ di taman kanak-kanak.

 **(*** _ **ganadaramabasa**_ = alfabet Korea **)**

"…lalu ke pantai, toko buku, dan— _ah_ , Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_!"

Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang; menemukan figur kecil yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Si pendek itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan balutan jas formal _pink_ menggelikan. Dengan riasan _make up_ berlebihan. Terutama untuk bagian bibirnya yang entah bagaimana terlihat lebih merah sekarang.

Lebih manis. Lebih seksi. Lebih menantang.

Chanyeol membeku.

 _What the fuck_ , apa dia baru saja memikirkan bibir si pendek itu?

Untungnya, suara cempreng Chaeyoung segera menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Syuting akan segera dimulai!"

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Seperti yang telah diramalkan, itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kau berjalan lebih lembut?"_

Oh, maaf. Seluruh Keturunan Byun dari kecil memang dididik menjadi orang besar dengan kaki kecil yang gesit untuk mengejar proyek. Bukannya berjalan jangkah demi jangkah bak _Swan Lake_ yang anggun dan lemah.

Oh, astaga. Lagipula, siapa juga yang betah berjalan sekitar dua puluh meter dengan kecepatan rerata serendah itu?

 _"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, dimana senyummu?"_

Tolong, ya, siapa yang bisa tersenyum jika suasana hatimu sedang buruk?

Lagipula, banyak orang bilang, Baekhyun tetap terlihat menawan bahkan dengan ekspresi datar sekalipun. Sebenarnya kau siapa berani-beraninya menyuruh si cantik itu untuk tersenyum?

 _"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, tatap matanya ketika dia menyatakan cinta!"_

 _ **Pft.**_ Cinta katanya.

 _"Byun Baekhyun-ssi!"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun-ssi..."_

 _"Byun Baekhyun-ssi."_

 _"Byun—"_

Astaga.

" _CUT_!"

Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih. Dia berisik sekali.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega sembari buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Tangan mereka yang semula bertautan secara otomatis terlepas begitu saja. Dia memandang sekilas rupa kecut sang suami—si aktor terkenal tersebut sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuh dan menatap ke arah gerombolan kru siang itu.

Kim Yongnam—seorang sutradara tua profesional yang berbakat. Baekhyun sering melihatnya di televisi; berjejer penuh gaya dengan deretan kaum _entertainment_ kelas atas. Terkenal dengan tubuh tambun serta suaranya yang melengking ketika sedang mengarahkan para artis, kali ini dia juga dipercayai untuk acara NEWLYWED yang sekarang menjadi _trending topic_ nomor satu di Korea Selatan tersebut.

Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya langsung. Apalagi sekarang—ketika wajah pria tua itu memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus.

"Sebenarnya syuting macam apa ini?!" Pria itu menyalak. Dengan penuh emosi, dia membanting _script_ adegan yang selama dua jam belakangan ini dia gigit gemas.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Bahkan _lighting_ pun dimatikan.

"Hanya perlu berjalan, bertatapan, lalu menyatakan cinta. Kalian ini suami istri, bagaimana bisa hal sesederhana ini tidak bisa kalian kerjakan dengan baik?"

Nada itu semakin meninggi di setiap detik yang dilalui. Kemudian, sutradara tersebut menghunuskan pandangannya ke arah sang aktor terkenal di seberang sana.

"Terutama kau, Chanyeol. Kau ini sudah senior. Ajari istrimu akting yang benar!" Dia menekan setiap kata sambil memandang Baekhyun yang hanya diam. Ekspresinya datar tanpa minat.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak lagi ingin peduli. _Mood_ -nya sedang hancur berantakan sekarang ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh sambil kemudian membungkuk dalam; berniat meminta maaf. " _Jeosonghamnida_ ,"

"Kami akan bekerja lebih keras lagi!" Ujar si jangkung tiba-tiba tegas; yang mana hampir membuat Baekhyun terlempar ke belakang karena kaget.

Chanyeol berkata bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sang sutradara luluh dan tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Aku keluar!"

—diikuti dengan gedebum pintu serta helaan napas lelah para kru.

Chaeyoung menghampiri pasangan suami istri tersebut dengan wajah yang benar-benar semrawut. Gadis itu meremas papannya sambil berbicara pada mereka; hampir menangis.

"Aku mohon, _bekerja sama lah_."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Jadi, di sini lah mereka.

Duduk di sofa panjang dengan wajah suntuk pada arah yang berlawanan. Chanyeol sibuk menoleh ke kiri, sedang Baekhyun sibuk menoleh ke kanan.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Sampai akhirnya jam tepat menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

Masih ada banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan dan selama tiga jam ini, mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan awal dari segalanya?

Oh, Tuhan.

Chanyeol rindu keempukan ranjangnya dan masalah tidak akan selesai dengan jalan kekanakan seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, dengan berat hati, Chanyeol menoleh; menjumpai sang istri yang masih setia memalingkan wajah tertekuknya yang mirip gurita tersebut.

"Hey," panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol berusaha sabar dan melanjutkan.

"U-untuk konferensi pers tadi,…m-maksudku _ciuman_ itu,…"

 _ **Uhuk!**_

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja merasa rasa canggung tengah menggerogoti hidupnya.

"…—aku minta maaf."

Selang beberapa detik.

Baekhyun akhirnya bereaksi. Dia menggeleng pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Tidak mau,"

Eh?

Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sambil melipat keningnya bingung. _"Ya?"_

"Aku bilang tidak mauuu. Dasar tuli!" Decak Baekhyun. Setengah kesal setengah acuh.

Alis menukik, ekspresi membesut; Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada si pendek yang kini masih sibuk membuang muka darinya tersebut. _Hell_ , kenapa dia merasa tak dihargai sekarang?

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf duluan. Seharusnya kau memaafkanku!" Protesnya.

Baekhyun menoleh; hanya untuk berdecih sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh hina. "Siapa pula yang menyuruhmu meminta maaf padaku?"

 _Astaga_.

"KAU…—" Chanyeol meremat kepalan tangannya keras-keras. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan emosi agar ini semua cepat selesai.

Ambil napas, buang.

"…—pokoknya kau harus memaafkanku dan kita akan lanjutkan syuting hari ini."

Baekhyun _keukeuh_ pada pendiriannya. "Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak mauuu!"

"YAH!"

"APA?"

Mereka berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang masih senantiasa membuang muka; membuat Chanyeol tampak begitu bodoh meratapi rambut cokelat bagian belakang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat, nadanya menuntut.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Si pendek itu akhirnya berbalik; menghadap wajah kecut sang suami dengan benar. Lengkap dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Baekhyun berucap; "Itu tindakan asusila. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

Bukannya mengerti, alis tebal Chanyeol malah semakin menukik. "Hey, kau pikir aku sengaja ingin menciummu? Aku juga terpaksa!"

"Kalau terpaksa, seharusnya kau tidak menciumku!" Seru Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol kembali menyalak. "Itu namanya profesional!"

"Profesional dengan cara menciumku? Begitu?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Oh, ayo lah. Lagipula itu hanya pura-pura, 'kan?" Decak Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi setan kecil tersebut.

"Itu namanya penipuan publik!"

Si jangkung mengangkat salah satu alisnya, mngernyit remeh. "Jika ini penipuan publik, kau pikir kau _bersih_ dengan pura-pura menikah denganku?" Sebuah tawa hinaan dia selipkan. "Asal kau tahu, dunia hiburan memang diciptakan untuk menipu,"

Diam.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Dalam hati, dia merutuk; bagaimana bisa si kingkong berhasil memenangkan perdebatan ini?

Namun peraturan pertama dari segala peraturan; dia tetaplah seorang Byun yang tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" Ucapnya final.

Chanyeol benar-benar hilang kata. Dia menutup mata sambil menghela napas keras. Mendengar hal tersebut, Baekhyun mendelik acuh, lalu memainkan ujung jas merah mudanya yang cantik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, si pendek tersebut akhirnya menyerah. Dia menatap sungkan pada sang suami, kemudian mencicit kecil;

" _Let's make a deal_."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Ini sudah lima belas menit.

"Batu,…"

"…gunting,…"

"…kertas!"

Dan sudah lima belas menit pula lah, Baekhyun selalu menang.

Si mungil itu memekik kegirangan sambil mengecupi jari tangannya yang sedang menunjukkan gestur gunting. Lalu, dengan kekanakan, dia melakukan gerakan menggunting gestur jari besar Chanyeol yang kini berbentuk kertas.

Yah, mereka memang membuat sebuah kesepakatan.

Mereka telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan yang akan ditentukan dengan menggunakan permainan batu kertas gunting. Jika Chanyeol menang, Baekhyun akan memaafkannya. Jika sebaliknya, maka Chanyeol harus menuruti apapun keinginannya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang merayakan kebahagiaannya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi. "AH SUDAHLAH. AKU MUAK!" Teriak si jangkung itu dengan kesal.

Baekhyun berkedip. Dengan senyum miring, dia tertawa remeh. "Dasar payah!"

Chanyeol, dengan rasa sabar serta harga dirinya yang tersisa, kembali menarik diri dan mencoba menembus kepala batu si setan kecil di depannya ini.

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku tidak peduli kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi ayo bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan syuting ini."

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah lurusnya yang tak berekspresi—sebuah kode kecil bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau hanya perlu tersenyum, berjalan perlahan, lalu membiarkanku menciummu selama tiga detik. Bagaimana?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyuarakan protes, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi bayangkan saja kalau aku ini kekasihmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia menimang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Lagipula, ini juga menguntungkannya.

Chanyeol hampir menghela napas lega dan kemudian Baekhyun menyeletuk. "T-tapi…!"

Si jangkung itu kembali memasang senyum palsunya sambil menatap Baekhyun tak minat.

"Jangan ingkari janjimu! E-es krim _cone_ rasa stroberi, eum?" Cicit si kecil itu kekanankan.

Hah?

"I-itu! Aku 'kan memenangkan _game_ -nya. Katamu aku boleh meminta apa saja?" Decak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol memutar matanya acuh. "Yayaya—terserah."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Alunan piano dimainkan dengan lembut. Kelopak bunga mawar disebar di atas sebuah karpet merah panjang.

Chanyeol berdiri di salah satu ujung. Tangannya dia simpan di belakang punggung. Sambil tersenyum pias, pria itu dengan sabar menunggu seorang lelaki lain di lain penjuru.

Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah perlahan. Sebuah rangkaian buket mawar dan _baby breath_ digenggamnya dengan gugup.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah.

Sebuah uluran tangan menyambut. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk menjumpai Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu memusatkan atensi kepadanya. Lantas, lelaki yang lebih pendek memilih untuk menunduk; tersenyum malu-malu sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tubuhnya langsung dibawa mendekat. Tangannya secara otomatis menapak di atas permukaan dada keras yang terbentuk sempurna. Matanya melotot, dan dia pikir itu lah yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

Sisi _tsundere_ dalam diri Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Alis mengerut, bibir cemberut; si mungil itu segera menggerakkan tangannya; berniat untuk memberi sedikit pukulan pada kepala besar Chanyeol. Namun sayang seribu sayang, telapak tangan lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu ditangkap dan dituntun untuk melingkar di antara leher yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun berkedip.

Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens. Mata elang pria itu tepat jatuh ke arahnya; memandangnya seolah dia adalah pusat utama dari alam semesta. Baekhyun terpejam sebentar ketika Chanyeol mengusap pipinya perlahan, lalu menuntun dagunya untuk naik lebih atas.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol pelan. Begitu lembut. _Begitu piawai_. Begitu sempurna.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Wajah mereka mendekat. Ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, secara otomatis dua pasang netra kelam itu saling terpejam. Chanyeol memegang tengkuk halus Baekhyun untuk bergerak maju.

Perlahan-lahan, bibir mereka menemukan jalan masing-masing.

 _Satu,_

 _Dua,_

… _tiga._

"CUT!"

Pencahayaan dimatikan. Tepukan tangan sebagai tanda penghargaan diriuhkan oleh para kru. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama segera mendorong badan mereka menjauh.

Sang sutradara akhirnya tersenyum puas. "Kerja bagus!"

" _Sugohaesseumnida_!"

 _Sugohaesseumnida_.

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

"OH! Lihat siapa yang datang ke ruanganku malam ini?"

Yixing mencicit sambil tersenyum sarkasme pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangannya. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lelaki berdarah oriental itu mengamati sang kawan yang kini sibuk mempersiapkan pantatnya untuk dijatuhkan ke atas sofa tamu.

"Aku butuh cuti." Baekhyun memulai.

Yixing tertawa sembari melipat tangan di atas dada. "Ku kira kau butuh pengampunanku terlebih dulu, dr. Byun?"

"Tidak."

"Oh,…baiklah?"

Sebuah decakan kesal.

Baekhyun bangkit kemudian memindahkan pantatnya ke arah kursi putar di depan Yixing. Dia memandang setengah jengah pada rekan kerjanya yang kini sibuk mengecek panel pasien dari komputer portabel. " _Come on_ , itu hanya lima miligram obat penenang!" Tukas Baekhyun setengah frustasi.

"Lagipula, dia tidak mati, 'kan?" Tambahnya sambil menekuk wajah.

Yixing memicing untuk membaca riwayat pasien yang baru saja datang. Lalu menatap Baekhyun tak kalah kesalnya. "Jika beberapa menit sebelumnya dia baru saja meneguk _cola_ , sudah pasti mulutnya akan berbusa dan dia akan dimutasi ke kamar mayat. Kau tidak memikirkan itu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Baekhyun menyalak. Matanya mulai merah seiring dengan emosi yang mulai tersulut di dalam hatinya.

"Dia hampir memerkosaku, _lagi_. Apa aku harus mengalah dan menyerahkan harga diriku? _Hell, no!_ " Teriak Baekhyun. Napas lelaki itu berubah tak beraturan. Sepucuk air mata tersimpan di belakang kelopaknya. Demi Tuhan, dia kesal setengah mati.

Yixing diam. Ekspresinya kosong dengan tangan tertumpu di atas kakinya yang disilangkan. Dia menunggu untuk darah lelaki di depannya ini turun menuju batas normal.

Satu menit, dua menit.

Baekhyun menutup mata. Yixing mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Regulasi tetaplah regulasi," mulai si darah cina.

"Kau tahu batasannya, Baekhyun. Perbaiki sosialnya, dan aku akan mengurus sisanya. Kau hanya perlu menenangkannya, dan aku akan memberikan antidepresan secara berkala. Hanya sesimpe—…"

"—okay okay, aku mengaku salah!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Yixing mengangkat alis. "Dan?"

"…dan aku minta maaf." Cicit yang lebih muda.

Yixing tersenyum puas. Dia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di atas sandaran kursi. Baekhyun mencibir sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Suasana di antara mereka kembali ringan dan bersahabat.

"Berapa hari yang kau butuhkan?" Mulai Yixing.

Baekhyun mengintip lewat anak rambutnya yang kini berwarna cokelat. "Dua bulan."

"Wow, itu cukup untuk mencari penggantimu!"

" _Hyung_!"

Dengan mata melotot, Baekhyun menatap setengah tak percaya pada sang senior yang kini juga memusatkan atensi padanya. Segala sumpah serapah sudah hampir tercurah. Sayangnya, suara halus si darah cina sudah terlebih dulu meluncur mendahului. "Tiga minggu."

Mata sipit itu makin melebar tidak terima. "Tidak bisa! Kau tahu, aku…"

"dr. Byun," potong Yixing cepat. Komputer portabelnya ia letakkan di atas meja dengan sedikit gertakan. "…apa kau mulai mengesampingkan tugasmu sekarang?"

Sontak, mulut kecil Baekhyun mengelak. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…— _hanya_ …,"

Yixing menunggu untuk kata yang tidak akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Adik kecilnya itu sibuk membuang waktu untuk merangkai kata demi membentengi diri. Dan Yixing paham, setan kecil itu tidak akan berhasil memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Dunia itu adil. Yang salah akan tetap salah.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Yixing kembali membuka percakapan. Kali ini dia berdiri; berjalan ke arah belakang Baekhyun, lalu menepuk kecil pundak yang menurun tersebut.

"Dia membutuhkanmu." Ucapnya lembut. Tangannya sedikit meremas belikat lelaki tersebut; memberikan sebuah semangat. "Aku paham keadaanmu, Baekhyun. Tapi dia membutuhkanmu."

"Kami bisa menangani yang lain, tapi tidak dengan pasien nomor 38."

"Kang Daniel membutuhkanmu."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Matahari perlahan bergulir ke arah barat. Sedikit demi sedikit, cahayanya seperti tertelan di ujung sana; meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang selalu berhasil memukau tiap mata yang menatapnya.

"Hai," bisik Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu dengan perlahan duduk di samping pemuda dengan baju hijau khas Saebyeok.

Kesunyian masih menyapa.

Baekhyun diam-diam menghela napas; menyembunyikannya dengan baik dalam sebuah senyum cantik di atas wajahnya. "Sudah makan?"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya.

Baekhyun hampir mengumpat. Secara refleks, dia menoleh; mendapati wajah serius sang pasien yang kini menatap lekat di antara irisnya yang legam.

"Dari mana saja?" Baekhyun merinding menyelami betapa posesif, menekan, dan khawatirnya nada tersebut mengalun dari tenggorokan Daniel—pasiennya.

Tersenyum simpul, Baekhyun berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman erat telapak besar yang berada di antara pergelangan tangan kirinya tersebut. Dan ketika dia berhasil, tangannya itu bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

"Hmm, membeli ini untukmu?"

Sebungkus bola cokelat berada di telapak tangannya. Masih terbungkus dan tersegel rapat oleh kertas aluminium sewarna emas.

Daniel mentap gumpalan manis tersebut, lalu kembali pada mata Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana selalu tampak berbinar menyenangkan. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya yang lebih pendek memilih untuk memutus pandangan mereka.

"Makanlah. Kita akan menyimpan rahasia ini untuk kita berdua saja,"

Kata-kata itu merujuk pada peraturan ketat dapur rumah sakit yang selalu saja membatasi kadar glukosa yang boleh dikonsumsi pasien.

Lima belas detik berlalu dan tangan Baekhyun mulai pegal menyangga cokelat lima miligram tersebut. Jadi dia mendesah kekanakan sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Tidak mau ku suapi?"

Lalu kemudian, hanya butuh sekian milisekon saja untuk gumpalan gula itu berpindah dari tangan Baekhyun ke dalam mulut Daniel. Sebuah senyum mengembang di atas bibir Baekhyun; mendorong sepasang bulan sabit terbit di antara kelopak matanya.

" _Good boy._ " Baekhyun bergemerincing bahagia. Lelaki itu sedikit tertawa melihat bagaimana Daniel menutup mata sambil menyesap rasa kokoa yang menyenangkan di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Nyatanya, tawaan ringan tersebut berhasil menarik Daniel kembali ke dunia nyata. Tatapan polos khas anak anjingnya menghilang; tergantikan oleh satu kontur dingin dan tak terbaca sama sekali. Diam-diam Baekhyun mencibir kesal.

Tanpa kata, yang lebih tua menepuk permukan bantal rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu; berniat membuatnya nyaman. Lalu dengan entengnya, lelaki tersebut berbaring di sana sepenuhnya. Tidur menyamping; memandangi wajah sang pasien yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dengan perlahan, tangannya menarik pergelangan Daniel untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini."

Wajah mereka berhadapan. Napas dengan napas. Jantung dengan jantung. Mata dengan mata. Entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun merasa telah berhasil menembus perangai pemuda di depannya ini. Ada sebuah _euphoria_ di sana. Ada sebuah aliran adrenalin di dalam sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, _baby boy_ , tell me about your day."

 **ㅎㅅㅎ**

Bandara Incheon selalu ramai dengan orang-orang dengan dompet tebal yang ingin berkelana ke luar negeri.

Termasuk hari itu; ketika pasangan suami istri paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan tengah berada di dalamnya.

Si aktor terkenal, Park Chanyeol dan _darling_ kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. _Earphone_ hitam kecil tersemat di bawah telinga mereka. Tertutup apik di balik rambut halus mereka.

" _Ready_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil ketika para _staff_ bandara mulai bersiap mengamankan. Sesaat ketika pintu didepannya terbuka, tanpa sadar dia menahan napas.

Ada banyak _blitz_ kamera yang berlomba-lomba menembus kacamata yang dipakainya. Ada ratusan _voice recorder_ yang siap merekam setiap derap langkahnya. Ada jutaan jiwa yang siap menilainya di luaran sana. Banyak pasang mata, yang akan men- _judge_ pada apapun yang dipakainya.

Langkah demi langkah dia letakkan di atas lantai. Chanyeol sudah berjalan gesit di depannya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari seperti anak kecil yang belum mengerti apapun.

Banyak kaum hawa yang membawa _banner_ dengan berbagai macam tulisan. Sebagian besar dengan cetakan 'i love you PCY', sebagian lagi dengan tulisan random yang begitu genit. Teriakan menggema, membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit banyak menjadi penat.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Bergerak gelisah ke sana ke mari, lalu akhirnya terfokus pada seorang wanita dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu serta masker hidung berwarna hitam. Dia membawa sebuah telur, dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Baekhyun.

Itu terlalu cepat.

Baekhyun tertegun. Badannya beku ketika sesuatu yang amis mengalir dari rambutnya, kemudian turun ke arah wajahnya.

Riuh pun menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun menutup mata. Kepalanya bertambah penat seiring dengan _earphone_ kecil di bawah telinganya ikut bergemerisik. Dia hilang pegangan. Semuanya menjadi begitu kabur.

Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah tubuh menariknya dengan cepat. Semua menggelap seiring dengan hangat yang mulai menjalari bagian tubuhnya. Aroma parfum mahal menguar, memenuhi rongga dadanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

Tubuhnya dibawa berjalan cepat. Baekhyun mendongak; menemukan wajah tegang Chanyeol yang sibuk mencarikan jalan untuk mereka berdua.

Kakinya yang kecil terseok-seok mengikuti kemana pun langkah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Dia ingin memberontak. Dia ingin keluar dari kungkungan lelaki itu dan berteriak bahwa dia bisa berdiri sendiri. Dia tidak lemah. Dia selalu berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Dia selalu siap dengan apapun yang terjadi.

 _Namun, apa daya._

Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan kungkungan itu jika tangannya saja terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mendorong dada lebar itu menjauh?

 **tobecontinued—**

 **Author's Box:**

my. w. tt/ nksY6b0jIM

(hilangkan spasi)

⇧ mampir yuk ke wattpad saya? Baru aja debut di aplikasi itu, hehe.😂

Anyway—HI GUYS!

Ada yang kangen sama saya? Hehehehe:3 veeeeerryyyy late update ya? Jangan disalahin, soalnya cari kuliah itu ga segampang cari SMA.😪

Semua baru kelar kemaren dan yaaaaa—alhamdulillah saya berhasil masuk ke farmasi yorobuuuuuun!😭😭😭 mau nangis aku:")))

Ada yang jurusan farmasi di sini? Bimbing adek tingkatmu ini juseyooong—😄

Anywaaay (2)

Akun **_shiftmeup** itu di unfoll aja. Soalnya saya udah lama lupa password ㅠㅠ jadi bagi yang pm nya ga dibalesin disitu, jangan marah.😅

Last but not least, thank you so much for everything. Terima kasih sudah membaca, menekan tombok fav/foll, juga yang ngasih review. Seriously you made my day guys!😭 See u at the next chapter!💞


	6. Dozen of Masks

**Section 6**

 _Dozen of Masks_

 _._

 _._

—

Entah keajaiban dari mana, mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan massa. Toilet dekat pintu _departure_ mereka pilih sebagai tempat persembunyian untuk sementara waktu.

Baekhyun terdiam. Netranya sesekali terpejam ketika bau amis dari kuning telur yang menempel di helai rambutnya menelisik turun; dengan perlahan jatuh ke dalam lubang wastafel menuju ke pembuangan akhir.

Chanyeol sendiri sibuk dengan sambungan teleponnya di ujung ruangan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku maupun Baekhyun tidak akan mengambil penerbangan hari ini!" suara bariton itu bergema.

Tanpa perlu menaruh pandang pun, Baekhyun dapat merasakan hadirnya urat-urat nadi di pelipis Chanyeol; menonjol ke sana ke mari seiring dengan emosi si jangkung itu yang kian meletup.

Setelah itu senyap.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian si cantik itu disapa oleh sepasang netra bulat tajam khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang ternyatsa sudah terlebih dahulu menatap ke arahnya. Ekspresinya lelah. Juga kesal. Juga benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Apa-apaan ini—..._

 _Ke mana perginya seluruh petugas keamanan?_

 _Bagaimana hal sehina ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Mereka bukan orang sembarangan._

 _Mereka tidak membayar untuk hal sekonyol ini._

 _Mata dunia hiburan tidak akan pernah puas sampai di sini._

"Siapkan dirimu. Lima menit lagi kita keluar."

Dengan ringan, Baekhyun mengangguk. Bau amis kembali datang dan itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk membersihkan diri sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus karenanya.

—

 **Cartè's Donuts and Grills.**

Restoran modern dengan nuansa kontemporer itu tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Bangunan yang kental akan kesan _edgy_ ini selalu tampak sibuk oleh _waitress_ yang wara-wiri ke sana ke mari; juga diperparah dengan beberapa pelanggan yang masih sibuk mencari meja kosong di tengah ramainya suasana restoran.

Lu Han serta Sehun adalah salah satunya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berdebat di depan resepsionis rumah sakit, akhirnya Lu Han memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa pria ini tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun terhadapnya. Sungguh sebuah keputusan yang _sedikit_ ia sesali karena—

...—Demi Tuhan, si Sehun ini pandai sekali membuat pipinya memerah sempurna.

"Uhm—..., j-jadi kau ini _fanboy-_ ku ketika aku masih kuliah?" cicit Lu Han malu-malu. Mata rusanya mengintip sebentar lewat bulu matanya yang lentik; kemudian mengubur diri dengan begitu hati-hati di balik kelopaknya.

Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Yeap, begitu lah. Sayangnya _seonbae_ tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku," pria itu berpura-pura sedih. Bibirnya yang tipis dia buat begitu melengkung ke bawah. Hal itu membuat Lu Han ingin tertawa.

"Maaf. Banyak sekali yang menyukaiku dulu," ini dia. Sisi diva-nya mulai muncul dan kali ini Sehun-lah yang tertawa.

Mereka banyak bercerita; tentang hal penting seperti di mana dia tinggal sampai bertanya-tanya dalam gelak canda tentang kabar penjaga kantin kampus mereka dulu.

Pria ini benar-benar seleranya. Batin Lu Han menjerit kegirangan.

"Ah," Sehun menatapnya. "Apa _seonbae_ juga masih berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun _seonbaenim_? Kalian dulu akrab sekali,"

"Tentu saja," ucap Lu Han santai. Maniknya tidak pernah lepas dari senyum menawan si jangkung di depannya itu. "Kami bahkan masih sering berbelanja bersama."

Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Begitu? Ku kira kalian sudah merenggang. Mengingat dia sekarang sudah menjadi orang nomor satu di _Naver_?"

 _ **(*naver:**_ _salah satu situs pencarian populer di Korea_ _ **)**_

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyun orang yang baik,"

"Dan lagipula, kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku; kau dulu dari kelas mana?"

Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Kau tahu, aku sering berada di kelas yang sama denganmu,"

—

Mereka dihukum.

Atau entah bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi yang jelas mereka harus membayar atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebagai pereda artikel serta jurnal _gossip_ yang menggila di internet, pihak agensi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka melakukan _live_ singkat sebelum tidur. Mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan _blablabla_ sesuai dengan apa yang telah diperintahkan.

Sebenarnya hal ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Terutama bagi Chanyeol. Dia lelah harus tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja. Padahal dalam hati; fisik maupun batin sudah sama-sama lelahnya.

Chanyeol kadang bertanya dalam hati, atas dasar apa dulu dia memilih dunia hiburan ini sebagai ranah pekerjaannya?

Pasangan baru itu kini sedang berada di dalam kamar hotel mewah di pusat Kota Seoul. Interiornya menunjukkan kesan merah yang menantang; diperkuat oleh beludru peredam suara yang dipasang di sana-sini.

Chanyeol duduk diam sambil men- _set_ semuanya. Mengatur kontras, pencahayaan, dan juga...—

 _ **Baekhyun**_.

Matanya yang bulat sesekali melirik pada sosok mungil yang lebih banyak diam sejak insiden yang terjadi siang lalu. Tidak ada lagi suara cempreng yang menyerang gendang telinganya.

Tampak seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Rasanya sedikit aneh sampai-sampai Chanyeol pikir dia sudah gila. Karena _for God's sake_ —kenapa pula hal sekecil ini bisa mengganggunya?

Ambil napas, buang.

Si jangkung itu menyenggol lengan si Byun _diam_ Baekhyun; "Kita akan _live_ sebentar lagi. Simpan dulu jika kau ingin memukulku," ujarnya.

Baekhyun tidak sekalipun bergeming dan Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai kata _iya_. Si jangkung itu memutuskan untuk menyalakan mode _live_ -nya dengan segera.

Wajah Chanyeol yang semula datar langsung berubah menjadi semanis madu. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika jumlah _view_ -nya mulai meningkat dari nol menuju satu. Kemudian merangkak menjadi sepuluh, lima belas, dan terus menerus bertambah.

Cepat sekali.

"Halo, semua. Kami baru saja akan beristirahat, dan...—" Chanyeol mulai mengoceh seiring dengan komentar yang mulai deras berdatangan.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?_

 _Chanyeol oppa, katakan hai!_

 _Oppa, di mana Baekhyun?_

 _Baekhyun?_

 _Bagaimana telur itu bisa mengenai kepala Baekhyun?_

 _Where is Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun.

Istirnya tersebut telah menjadi primadona, ternyata. Chanyeol berkedip singkat lalu mengarahkan kameranya untuk merekam Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah memejamkan mata. _Bed cover_ putih ditarik sampai menutupi bibir merah si cantik tersebut.

"Dia sedang tidur, _yeorobun_." bisik Chanyeol pelan sambil mengarahkan lensanya agar terfokus pada figur kecil yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih santai di dalam selimutnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mematung sambil mengamati bagaimana eratnya kedua mata sipit itu terpejam.

Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang mengenal Baekhyun dari kecil. Dia tidak tahu apa yang si mungil itu suka. Dia tidak tahu pula tentang apa yang istrinya itu benci. Bahkan dia tidak pernah berencana untuk mencari tahu.

Tapi dia tentu paham; hati si kecil ini sedang terluka.

Mata tertutup bukan berarti tidur.

Mulut terkatup bukan berarti tidak mengeluh.

Dunia hiburan bukan lah ajang untuk bersenang-senang. Semua hal akan diatur oleh seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _staff_ agensi. Entah itu pakaian maupun makanan. Teman biasa atau dengan siapa mereka harus berkencan. Hal seperti ini selalu ditekankan oleh Jaehyun, _manager_ -nya sejak dia mulai menitih karier sampai se- _famous_ sekarang ini.

Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun; seseorang yang _tidak sengaja_ tenggelam dalam dunia segelap itu tentu saja merupakan hal yang berat.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Seiring dengan rasa simpati yang perlahan mulai menggerogoti.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan sendirinya bergerak. Permukaannya yang lebar mengusap surai kecoklatan sang istri dengan perlahan. Dia membawa jemarinya meluncur dari pucuk rambut hingga ujungnya di sebelah pelipis. Sebuah keajaiban menyadari bahwa si mungil itu tidak sekalipun menampiknya; mengingat mereka seperti kucing dan anjing di kehidupan biasanya.

Jempol si jangkung itu menyusuri alis tebal lelaki mungil tersebut. Kemudian turun untuk menangkup pipi berisi yang secara mengejutkan terasa lebih halus dan lembut dari apa yang otaknya bayangkan. Pipi-pipi itu tampak benar-benar dirawat oleh empunya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan diri ke wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ketika jarak hanya bersisa dua sentimeter, tiba-tiba kedua mata sipit sang istri terbuka perlahan. Chanyeol diam. Dia berkedip, kemudian berbisik pelan; "kau bisa memukulku nanti."

Lalu dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengecup dahi bersih istrinya tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata; sama-sama merasa hanya ingin diam untuk sementara waktu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua lengan Baekhyun bergerak melingkar di tengkuk Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan, si mungil itu mengusap kulit lembut di tengkuk suaminya tersebut dan kembali membuka mata.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bisakah kau mematikan _live_ -nya? Aku lelah," bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

Chanyeol berkedip.

Ah, benar. Ada jutaan pasang mata yang kini tengah mengawasi kegiatan yang seharusnya menjadi privasi bagi dirinya dan istrinya.

—

Paginya, Chanyeol terbangun ketika jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening, dia menoleh untuk menemukan kekosongan.

Byun Baekhyun— _ke mana?_

Pria itu mendesah saat gelombang penat yang lain datang menghampiri kepalanya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Mengambil sikat giginya dan mulai menggosok dari bagian dalam.

"Untuk apa aku menanyakan di mana si keparat itu, ngomong-ngomong?"

—

Lu Han datang dengan dua gelas _lemonade_ segar. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja, si cantik itu kemudian menaruh kepalanya di sandaran sofa; lalu menempatkan dua buah potongan tomat di bawah matanya.

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi duduk di sana hanya berkedip sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti. Dengan acuh tak acuh, dia mengangkat gelasnya kemudian minum dengan tenang.

"Aku yang dilempari telur, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang menangis semalaman, sih?" gumam Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Mulutnya meringis merasakan betapa asamnya cairan yang baru saja dia telan.

Lu Han tiba-tiba memicing ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata sembabnya. "Itu karena aku peduli! Aku tidak rela sahabatku dilukai oleh orang lain."

Baekhyun memutar mata.

Tadi malam merupakan malam yang dramatis.

Sekitar jam dua pagi, Baekhyun terbangun dari dekapan Chanyeol _(yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka saling berpelukan begitu)_ dan menemukan Lu Han sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Baekhyun hampir saja menendangnya keluar dari ranjang karena...— _Demi Tuhan_ , tadi malam si diva itu benar-benar tampak seperti sesosok hantu dengan baju tidur berwarna putih. Wajahnya pucat _(yang setelah dipikir-pikir_ _mungkin karena udara malam yang terlalu dingin)_ dan matanya kosong.

Tanpa babibu, dia menarik Baekhyun dari atas ranjang; menyeretnya keluar hotel. Dia bahkan tidak menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun dan langsung menginjak gas mobilnya sampai mereka sampai di apartemen.

Dan sejak saat itu lah, Lu Han menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan tangan tertumpu di atas paha. Dia meratap keras dan bergumam _ngalor-ngidul_ tentang bagaimana sial dan kasihannya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Oh—sudahlah.

Walaupun Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh karena hal tersebut, tapi aura menyebalkan Lu Han memang sudah mendarah daging. Dia sangat benci acapkali si rusa Cina itu berkata; "beruntungnya aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang Lu Han, bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sehingga aku tidak akan mengalami nasib sial seperti ini blablabla..."

Itu lah yang Baekhyun dengar berulang kali dari dini hari sampai beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau tinggal di sini dulu saja. Biarkan Chanyeol atau agensi yang membereskan semuanya," Lu Han berujar singkat sambil menaruh kembali potongan tomat yang sempat dilepasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Lari dari masalah bukan gayaku, Lu." Dia berjalan ke arah _pantry,_ berniat membuat beberapa potong _sandwich_ untuk sarapan.

Sahabatnya merengut. "Tidak seru!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Lalu di detik kemudian, dia merengut lucu. Si mungil itu menoleh kembali ke arah ruang tengah.

"Lu, hari ini kau _shift_ siang, 'kan?"

—

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, sekitar jam satu siang Chanyeol sudah menginjakkaan kaki ke rumah produksi. Beberapa _staff_ menyapanya dan si jangkung itu balik tersenyum hangat.

Ruangan pertama yang ia tuju adalah kantornya. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan sebuah punggung gadis dengan rambut kemerahan terpampang di depannya. Seseorang itu sedang duduk di sofa bulat dengan sebuah gitar akustik di tangannya.

Melodi halus lagu _this is what broken heart feels_ dari Marina Lin mengalun.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Badannya ia senderkan pada kusen pintu sambil diam-diam menerka; kunci apa yang dimainkan gadis itu.

Ketika netra mereka akhirnya bertemu, si gadis langsung berhenti dan berdiri dengan canggung.

"Uh..., m-maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika ada gitar. Aku—..." gadis itu berhenti bicara lalu menunduk malu.

"...maafkan aku, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh barangmu lagi."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis lalu mengangkat bahu. "Santai saja, Chaeyoung- _ssi_." dia tertawa pelan. Dengan santai, dia menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa dekat _spot_ di mana gadis itu berdiri.

Agak lucu bagaimana orang selalu menganggap dirinya ini pemarah.

Ya...walaupun kadang memang begitu.

Chaeyoung merengut. Dengan perlahan, dia kembali mendudukkan diri di seberang meja dari Chanyeol. Secara otomatis, gadis itu mulai memegang beberapa tumpuk kertas berisi _schedule_ untuk hari ini. Matanya yang sipit diam-diam mengawasi sosok Chanyeol yang kini sibuk dengan gitar yang beberapa waktu lalu dia mainkan.

Ah, kapan kira-kira dia akan sanggup membeli gitar semahal itu? batinnya mengeluh.

Senar serta kayunya eksklusif. Sangat mudah untuk distem, dan juga...—

"Kau salah dalam satu nada."

... _eh?_

Chaeyoung berkedip. Secara otomatis kepalanya menegak; dan langsung menjumpai wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menekan suatu kunci di antara fret gitar.

Chanyeol berdehem kemudian memetik gitarnya dengan kalem. "Akan lebih enak didengar jika kau ambil kunci D minor, bukan F,"

Kemudian, si jangkung itu mulai berkasi. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memainkan instrumen yang memang sudah dia kuasai sejak masa sekolah dulu.

" _You gave it all away,_ " mulainya.

Chaeyoung menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol terkadang menatapnya; seolah mengirim kode untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama. Ia sedikit menimang, sebelum akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

Chanyeol melihatnya dan hanya membiarkannya melakukan hal tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum puas acapkali gadis itu menekan nada dengan sempurna.

Untuk sesaat, mereka seperti terjebak di dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"... _don't leave me. These nights are getting lonely-_ "

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, mereka akhirnya saling tertawa di detik kemudian.

"Suaramu lumayan," puji Chanyeol tulus.

Chaeyoung hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol hampir tertawa lagi karena itu jika saja—...

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT. AKU—..."

...— _jika saja_ pintu tidak menjeblak terbuka dan Byun Baekhyun tidak masuk dengan begitu tergesanya. Lelaki manis itu kemudian berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan setelan _casual_ berwarna putih gading. Di lengan kanannya tersemat _paper bag_ sederhana.

Mereka bertiga diam di posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun berkedip. Chanyeol ikut berkedip. Lalu disusul si gadis Chaeyoung.

 _Sebenarnya,...apa yang terjadi?_

Baekhyun terkejut ketika satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka bertiga berteriak; dibarengi dengan aksinya yang segera berdiri tegak.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun- _ssi_. A-aku dan Chanyeol- _ssi_ hanya bermain gitar, dan,... _dan_...—"

—

...dan sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Mau mereka berselingkuh atau apa, itu bukan urusannya.

Bagian paling menyebalkannya adalah; si Chaeyoung yang lemah lembut ini selalu mengulang kata _maaf_ sambil memasang wajah anjing kecil yang siap untuk menangis acapkali mata mereka bertemu.

Sungguh, itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jengah.

Si mungil itu merengut. Dengan paksa, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Chaeyoung; memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Nah, dengarkan aku,..."

Gadis itu semakin merasa kecil. "M-maafkan aku, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya kemudian tersenyum setengah. "Okay kau ku maafkan dan berhentilah melakukan itu. Kau sudah melakukanya selama hampir satu jam."

Mereka terdiam. Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang.

"Sekarang, tolong tinggalkan kami karena aku ingin bicara dengan suamiku," Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol sedang berjengit di belakangnya.

"Hm? Sekarang pergi lah temui _staff_ yang lain,"

Gadis itu menurut dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendirian di ruangan canggung itu.

Yang lebih pendek kemudian membalik tubuh; menatap sang pasangan sehidup semati dengan datar.

"Apa?" mulai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan diam membuka isi _paper bag_ yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak bekal juga susu segar dari sana. Hal ini membuat alis Chanyeol berjengit, apalagi ketika kedua benda tersebut di arahkan kepadanya.

"Hadiah." ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah masih sedatar papan.

Chanyeol hanya berkedip dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah keras. "Hadiah untukmu. Sebagai tanda terina kasih,"

"Untuk apa?"

Si cantik itu membuang pandangannya. Pipinya memerah samar seiring dengan rasa malu yang mulai menggempurnya. "Untuk yang semalam. Terima kasih sudah mengakhiri _live_ -nya. Juga,..."

Chanyeol menatapnya skeptis. "Juga?"

"... _juga_ —untuk yang di bandara. terimakasihataskebaikanhatimu." ucap Baekhyun cepat. Bibirnya mengerecut lucu.

"Oh." Chanyeol bergumam pendek. Dia menerima bekal tersebut kemudian mengeceknya. Ada dua potong _sandwich_ juga sedikit salad buah di sisi yang lain. "Kau tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum palsu. "Tidak, Chanyeol- _ssi_." ujarnya.

Chanyeol menyadarinya. Si jangkung itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya?"

Bermain sedikit dengan si mungil ini mungkin akan mengatasi rasa bosannya.

Baekhyun menahan amarahnya, lalu berujar ketus; "Aku membuat itu dengan tanganku sendiri dan ini buktinya! Puas?!" si cantik itu menunjukkan jemarinya yang dibalut plester. Ini semua karena Lu Han yang tiba-tiba berteriak keras ketika dia sedang memotong tomat.

Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar. Wajahnya dia buat semenyebalkan mungkin. "Kau bisa saja berbohong dan sengaja memasang plester itu,"

Baekhyun menatap jengah. Emosinya sudah di ambang batas normal. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk membunuh suamiku sendiri walaupun aku membencinya setengah mati dan...—AKU TIDAK SEBODOH ITU UNTUK SENGAJA MELUKAI DIRIKU SENDIRI, OKAY?!"

Baekhyun mengatur napas sambil menetralkan adrenalinnya yang sempat memuncak. _Oh, sudahlah._ Dia melawan seperti ini hanya akan membuat Chanyeol makin gencar mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kalau memang tidak mau ya sudah. Kembalikan padaku!" ketika dia ingin meraihnya, tangan panjang Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu ditinggikan oleh si empunya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ku bilang kembalikan!"

"Hey, mana sopan santunmu? Bukannya ini sudah kau berikan padaku?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan cara yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Tidak jadi!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan Chanyeol menyalinnya. "Pendek."

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Pintu depan dibuka dan mereka sama-sama tidak menyadarinya. "Baekhyunie?"

"APA?"

Secara otomatis, si cantik itu berteriak; merasa telah diganggu, tentu saja. Dia menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan Mama Park tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkaget-kaget.

Baekhyun malu bukan kepayang. Dia berhenti menggapai kotak bekalnya dan berdiri dengan benar. Bibirnya yang merah merutuk Chanyeol yang sibuk menertawakanya di belakang.

Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum puas karena itu.

Mungkin mulai saat ini, mengerjai si kecil itu akan menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

—

Yixing datang ke meja resepsionis untuk _visit_ rutin. Dia menemukan Lu Han yang dengan sigap menyapanya. Lelaki cantik itu memberinya sebuah papan dengan informasi perkembangan tiap-tiap pasien. Yixing tersenyum singkat sambil bergumam _'thank you'_ ditengah kegiatannya membuka tutup pulpen.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Lu?" panggilnya.

Lu Han menoleh sambil menaruh sebungkus roti serta teh hangat di depan psikiatri tersebut. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Benarkah Daniel menghabiskan makanannya?" Yixing menatap perawat itu skeptis. Lu Han mengangguk singkat.

Hal itu malah membuat kecurigaannya semakin besar. "Apa yang dia makan?"

"Dua potong sandwich dari dr. Byun juga susu segar dari dapur ahli gizi." mata Yixing memicing. "Baekhyun datang ke sini?"

Lu Han menggeleng; ekspresinya riang. "Tidak, dia menitipkannya padaku."

"Tapi kau tahu, 'kan—pasien tidak boleh memperoleh makanan dari luar. Itu tercatat di jurnal keperawatanmu, Lu."

Si cantik itu malah merengut lucu. "T—api Baekhyun bilang, peraturan itu sudah lama dicabut,"

Yixing menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ada dua hal yang benar-benar tidak dia mengerti tentang perawat cantik di depannya ini.

Yang pertama; kedunguannya yang selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan dokter padahal si Byun itu adalah bukanlah lulusan fakultas kedokteran dan yang kedua; _bagaimana bisa dia tumbuh sebodoh ini?_

Pria berdarah oriental itu mengusak wajahnya frustasi. "Jangan ulangi itu lagi."

—

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Cincin berlian Mama Park yang bergerak ke sana ke mari sedikit banyak mengintimidasinya. Baekhyun berkedip ketika wanita itu menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Mama Park tersenyum lebar. "Oh, lihat betapa cantiknya menantuku," wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik pinggul Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian?"

"E—eh?" Baekhyun meringis canggung. Dia berdehem. "Uh, bagus, Ma," _iya, bagus sekali menemukan suamiku tengah melakukan sex dengan wanita lain di dalam rumahku._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park kecil?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Y-ya?"

 _Park kecil—yang...mana?_

"Ah, belum berhasil, 'kah?" Mama Park cemberut.

Baekhyun tertawa palsu. Mertuanya ini sedang berbicara tentang cucu, rupanya. "I—tu,... kami rasa kami membutuhkan lebih banyak usaha-"

 _Tuhan, tolong—_

"Apa dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar?"

"A—ah, hahaha. Chanyeol selalu _m...—membuatku puas_ , Ma. Jangan khawatir,"

 _...aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah ku katakan._

"Tidak bisa!"

"..."

"Ayo ikut Mama!"

"K—ke mana, Ma?"

"Jika si bodoh itu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar, maka kita butuh bantuan."

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa ketika mata berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu menatapnya girang. Entah bagaimana buku kuduknya mulai berdiri.

"Ayo beli beberapa bungkus _viagra_!"

"YA?!"

 **tobecontinued—**

* _viagra_ : sejenis obat kuat untuk meningkatkan stamina pria di ranjang.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 _hello, peeps!_

masih ada yang nungguin kah? '^'

 _its been a while since my last update!_ hehehehe maaf :c kehidupan kuliah itu gila, sih kalau aku boleh bilang. otakku udah kefokus di materi yang seabrek dan _fanfiction_ ini kayak gapunya waktu gitu loh gimana sih ya hnggg.

dan aku denger, ada beberapa akun cbhs yang promosiin ff ini. _oh my god thank you so so so much_ : " ))))) serius sih itu bener-bener berharga bangettttt. _thank you so fucking much._ di chapter kemarin juga review-nya bener-bener jauh melampaui ekspektasi. _duh, i am getting emo rn /sighs;_

 _anyway_ —aku baru aja bikin semacam akun instagram. isinya chanbaek _mini fic_ yang aku buat kalau lagi ada waktu luang. kalau berkenan, boleh kok di follow; **chanbaekau.**

 _last but not least;_

terima kasih sudah membaca. terima kasih sudah _review/fav/follow. i love you guys!_


	7. Drink, Smoke, Pour Up

**7** **섹션**

 _Drink, Smoke, Pour Up_

 _._

.

.

—

Syuting berjalan lancar.

Tepat hari ini, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan dua episode sekaligus. Rating NEWLYWED juga semakin meroket dan itu membawa keuntungan besar bagi rumah produksi. Oleh sebab itu lah, pesta dadakan ini digelar.

Soju, _samgyeopsal_ , selada, juga beberapa botol anggur mahal menghiasi meja ruang tata rias malam itu. Ada sebuah kompor kecil— _yang sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dari mana mereka mendapatkan barang tersebut?_ dengan sebuah panggangan sederhana. Tuan Kim bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus daging sementara yang lain sibuk menuang soju tiap kali gelas mereka kosong.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Pria dengan rambut acak-acakan itu tampak amat sangat menikmati acara ini. Dia duduk tepat di seberang Baekhyun; di samping Produser Oh dan Penulis Jang. Berkali-kali dia melakukan _oneshot_ bersama para kru dengan sebuah gelas kecil berisi cairan alkohol 25% tersebut. Hidungnya memerah, matanya memancarkan binar bebas dan liar. Sesekali, mulutnya mengunyah _kimchi_ atau daging setengah matang dari teflon.

Baekhyun sendiri duduk dengan kalem di ujung ruangan. Mengamati semuanya dalam diam sambil tangannya menggenggam erat sekotak penuh pil viagra yang dari lima jam yang lalu Mama Park pasrahkan padanya.

 _Harus ku buang ke mana si setan kecil ini?_

Baekhyun mendesah. Dengan malas, dia memasukkan kembali kotak tersebut ke dalam saku mantelnya. Sungguh, si cantik itu hanya ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Kepalanya penat, tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Di sini terlalu berisik dan dia benci itu. Mereka bilang alkohol akan meredakan suasana namun Baekhyun tidak gila untuk menurutinya. Dia payah dalam hal minum, itu lah satu-satunya masalah yang dia punya.

Dua jam berlalu.

Chaeyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai meracau. Si gadis itu mulai berbicara tentang mimpinya di masa kecil hingga betapa menderitanya ia jika artisnya telat datang ke set acara. Hal ini mengundang atensi seluruh kru. Mereka memberikan sorakan simpati dengan mata sayu. Sesekali ikut menimpali dengan sebuah umpatan sebagai wujud dukungan moral.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya; jengah akan tingkah tidak terhormat para _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ ini. Tak ingin ambil pusing, lelaki manis tersebut kemudian mengambil _earphone_. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulai menyetel musik klasik dari sana. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan rasa damai yang mulai merasuki hatinya.

Baekhyun mendesah singkat.

 _Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari orang-orang bodoh ini._

—

Pukul satu dini hari.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun membopong tubuh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tindakannya tersebut lebih patut disebut dengan _menyeret_ mengingat ukuran badan Chanyeol yang sungguh bukan merupakan tandingannya. Si kecil itu melepaskan—nyaris membanting sang suami ke atas ranjang ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar atas dengan penuh perjuangan.

Baekhyun sibuk mengatur napas. Dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, netranya membidik ke arah Chanyeol yang dengan begitu senang hati cengengesan dengan mata terpejam damai. Meracaukan beberapa hal sambil terkikik tanpa henti.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah mirip kubangan keringat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, lalu terjatuh lagi ketika sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh; menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Mau ke mana?" si jangkung itu memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Apa urusanmu?"

Baekhyun mencoba bangkit lagi. Menepis lengan besar tersebut dan berdiri. Sialnya, lengan yang lain malah dengan sigap menariknya agar jatuh di atas dada si empunya. Baekhyun memekik. Sambil melotot tidak percaya, dia memukul dada Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta, menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kakinya menjejak udara seiring dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang malah menghampiri pinggangnya yang sempit. "Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol sendiri tak bergeming sedikitpun. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap wajah sang istri tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Satu-satunya gerakan yang pasti darinya adalah mengeratkan pelukan agar badan mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia saja, Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Dia menaruh kepalan tangannya di dada Chanyeol lalu menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala; membiarkan kedua manik mereka bertemu. Baekhyun mendengus menyadari betapa bodohnya pancaran mata Chanyeol saat ini. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Bau alkohol menyeruak tepat ketika Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk meluncurkan jawaban tersebut. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Ini lah kenapa aku benci soju," bisiknya pelan sambil memulai kembali aksi melepaskan dirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya dibanting ke ranjang. Kejadiannya cepat sekali hingga Chanyeol kini sudah berada di atasnya. Pria itu menatapnya kosong, membuat Baekhyun tertegun atas segala kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Dengan susah payah, si mungil tersebut menelan ludahnya. "M-mau apa kau?" dia merutuk suaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. Pun tenaganya yang tiba-tiba hilang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas menekan selangkangannya.

Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi untuk bertingkah polos dan tidak mengetahui kira-kira sesuatu apa yang ada di bawah sana.

Dan ini,... _—ini_ tidak boleh terjadi.

"C—Chanyeol _ssi_ , ini tidak benar. Kau mabuk dan...dan—nggh," jari-jari Baekhyun terasa kebas ketika sesuatu yang basah menyapu kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Dengan otomatis, si cantik itu meremat surai belakang Chanyeol ketika suaminya tersebut masuk lebih dalam pada ceruk lehernya. Kepalanya secara otomatis mendongak; membuat _lapangan kerja_ Chanyeol semakin lebar.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan terus mendarat. Hingga pada puncaknya, Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika kecupan itu berhenti di belakang telinganya yang merupakan titik kelemahannya. Anak itu menggeliat geli merasakan napas hangat menerpa kulit bayinya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu berbisik pelan di antara helaan napasnya. "Kau,..."

Ada sebuah jeda singkat.

"...adalah bencana besar bagi kehidupanku. Pria menjijikkan yang menyukai sesama padahal banyak wanita cantik dengan dada besar di luar sana. Dan sialnya, mereka menggunakanku untuk menikahimu agar bisnis keluarga kami dapat terselamatkan. Menyedihkan." kekehan kecil terdengar.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika bibir pria tersebut menempel di sekitar daun telinganya. Otaknya terasa hampa. Jelas dia mendengar suara Chanyeol tapi kata-kata itu tidak sekalipun bisa dipahaminya dengan baik. Persetan dengan itu semua—pikirannya hanya terfokus pada gerakan memutar lidah panas yang kini tengah menyapa kulitnya dengan sensual.

"Kau adalah simbol dari kehancuran. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu layak untuk bersanding denganku? Bajingan gila."

Jemari Chanyeol dengan gemas memereteli satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Ajaibnya, baru ketika pakaian itu terlepas dan dibuang begitu saja, Baekhyun baru sadar jika dia sekarang ini sedang ditelanjangi. Kesadarannya yang sempat hilang kini kembali pulih. Dia mendorong-dorong dada Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya namun itu semua sia-sia saja. Hapkido dulu memang selalu menjadi andalan, namun sekarang, otot-otot bisep suaminya itu lah yang menang atas segalanya.

"L-lepaskan aku, kau akan menyesali ini semua besok pagi," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah. Berusaha memancing kesadaran Chanyeol untuk kembali datang. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyorong pria itu agar menyingkir.

Risih dengan semua itu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengunci kembali pandangan mereka. Dia mendekat; menghembuskan napas di dekat bibir pemuda itu lalu berbisik pelan; "Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik dalam hal lain, maka lakukan yang terbaik dalam seks, jalang."

Chanyeol bukanlah pribadi yang baik. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk memproses seluruh perkataannya, Chanyeol lebih dahulu menggarap satu dari kedua putingnya; membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya atas respons geli yang berlebihan dari puncak syarafnya tersebut. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, luluh lunglai tanpa tenaga ketika bibir panas Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyesap tonjolan sensitif itu kuat-kuat.

"Mmnghh—...Chan—hhh..anhh!"

Gila, kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuh diriku sendiri sehingga semua berubah jadi sesensitif ini? Batin Baekhyun meronta.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dia lakukan. Lidah, gigi, serta mulut Chanyeol bekerja tanpa henti untuk mengerjai putingnya. Tanpa ampun, Chanyeol itu menjilati seluruh dada bersih yang tersaji di depan matanya; terkadang berhenti sebentar hanya untuk sekadar meninggalkan tanda. Lalu di detik berikutnya, pria itu akan sibuk menghisap kembali tonjolan merah muda yang semakin tegang tersebut.

Baekhyun meringis menahan ngilu. Semua ini terlalu nikmat sehingga sesuatu di bagian selatannya mulai menggembung. Dia merengek lirih merasakan seluruh ketidaknyamanan itu. Kakinya bergerak gelisah sebagai respons konservatif ketika jempol Chanyeol menekan dan memilin kedua putingnya dengan gemas. Sedang mulut pria itu bergerak turun untuk menjilati pusar sang istri dalam gerakan memutar.

Di tengah itu semua, tanpa sengaja tungkak kiri Baekhyun menjejak sesuatu yang keras di antara selangkangan Chanyeol. "Aghh—hh,.. sial." rutukan itu tercipta. Baekhyun melotot. Tubuhnya bereaksi secara berlebihan hanya karena suara rendah tersebut. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Chanyeol menatapnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Otot-otot suaminya itu,... sejak kapan semua berubah menjadi seseksi ini? Matanya semakin sayu ketika pandangannya turun ke bawah, tepat pada gembungan gemuk di daerah selatan pria tersebut. Liurnya hampir menetes membasahi tanda kecil di rahangnya.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika menyadari arah pandangan Baekhyun. "Hey, homo. Kau suka ini?" Dengan sengaja memelankan gerakannya, Chanyeol menurunkan celananya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun menatap penisnya dengan wajah merah masak. Pria itu kemudian menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh benda kebanggaannya tersebut. Telapaknya yang lain menarik pinggul si cantik itu untuk mendekat, mengecup daun telinga sang lawan bicara; mengakibatkan desahan halus kembali terdengar.

"Jalankan kewajibanmu sebagai istri." titahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata; meresapi bagaimana urat-urat raksasa menonjol di antara batang panjang tersebut menekan telapak tangannya. Entah sudah hilang ke mana kesadarannya ketika dia mulai meremas penis tersebut dengan pelan.

Suara geraman kembali terdengar.

Tuhan, _suara itu,._.. Baekhyun bersumpah akan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar musik terseksinya tahun ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mulai berlutut di depan Chanyeol. Dia memberikan tatapan penuh nafsunya sambil menurunkan badan; membuat pantatnya ganti terangkat ke udara. Baekhyun berkedip. Sejenak memperhatikan bagaimana penis di depannya ini menegang, sesekali berkedut mengenai ujung bibirnya.

Ini... _besar_. Dan juga indah.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli lagi tentang celananya yang mulai diturunkan. Mulutnya terbuka, lidahnya terjulur untuk memberikan penis itu ucapan selamat datang. Pelan-pelan, dia melesakkan batang panas itu ke dalam mulutnya yang basah. Sementara itu, tangannya sendiri menapak pada paha Chanyeol; berniat men- _support_ dirinya sendiri untuk tetap pada posisi ini.

 _Euphoria_ juga adrenalin merasuk ke dalam tiap-tiap sel yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Seiring dengan kepala Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, Chanyeol mengerang. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memberikannya kenikmatan sehina ini? Telapaknya yang besar mulai menjambak surai coklat Baekhyun sebagai suatu pelampiasan rasa nikmat.

Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum puas. Umpatan juga geraman Chanyeol membuat rasa percaya dirinya kian meningkat. Tangannya mulai berani bermain dengan buah zakar suaminya tersebut. Meremasnya, sesekali mengocoknya sambil lidahnya yang licin tanpa jeda membasahi tiap _inchi_ penis Chanyeol dengan begitu sensual.

Ketika penis itu berkedut kian cepat, Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeluarkannya. Dia mendongak ke atas; mengejar kontak mata dengan Chanyeol sambil mengurut benda panas yang ada di telapaknya tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun memilih bermain polos. Dia menghadiahi suaminya tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan anjing tak berdosa sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada kepala penis kesayangannya tersebut.

 _"Fuck you,"_

Seiring dengan umpatan itu, Chanyeol datang. Spermanya menyemprot keluar; membasahi wajah Baekhyun yang untungnya terpejam sempurna. Napas pria itu tak beraturan namun Baekhyun dengan liarnya malah menyesap lubang kencingnya; berniat mengorek sisa-sisa sperma yang belum keluar seutuhnya dari dalam penis tersebut.

Semuanya terlalu sensitif sehingga Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun serangan kedua, tepat masuk ke dalam tenggorokan nakal si cantik tersebut. Baekhyun terbatuk. Melepas penis itu dari mulutnya kemudian menegakkan tubuh. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyuarakan protes, badan mungilnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibanting di ranjang. Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuh tersebut kemudian tanpa ampun menyerang kembali dua tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun yang kini kelewat sensitif. Tanpa babibu, dua jari Chanyeol kini mengetuk pinggiran lubang anal Baekhyun. Sedangkan perutnya dia biarkan bergesekan dengan penis mungil yang sedaritadi menegak minta diperhatikan.

"Hitung ini sebagai balas dendamku, _princess_." tanpa peringatan, dua jari tersebut melesak masuk ke dalam lubang hangat.

Baekhyun melotot.

Jari-jari Chanyeol adalah Dewa. Gerakannya begitu profesional. Biji mata Baekhyun hampir terputar ke belakang ketika _mereka_ mengorek seluruh isi di dalam lubangnya.

"Anghh—...k-kumohon, mmh hh Chanyeol—AHH!"

Perbendaharaan katanya hilang. Otaknya mendadak mati total ketika prostatnya ditekan. Dia mendongak, menyuarakan desahan vokal sambil meremas sprei sekencang-kencangnya. Chanyeol menyeringai setan. Dengan sengaja, dia mencongkel _spot_ tersebut lalu memutarnya dengan begitu handal.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Baekhyun mabuk bukan kepayang. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya menjadi tegang. Wajahnya merah membara menahan nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri tubuhnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh bebas menusuk kapuk yang digunakan sebagai alas kegiatan intim mereka. Dinginnya terpaan AC bahkan tidak sekalipun memberi pengaruh pada setiap reseptor kulit yang ada pada kedua insan tesebut.

"Kau suka ini?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menggigit puting merah muda Baekhyun yang sepertinya tercipta memang untuk dilecehkan. Lihat saja bagaimana bagian tubuh itu terus mengeras bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ujung-ujung jari sekalipun. Diam-diam, jari manis dan kelingkingnya mulai bergabung ke dalam liang basah tersebut. Baekhyun meringis; menahan gejolak nafsu dan perih dalam satu waktu. Kepalanya mengangguk kacau sambil melengkungkan punggungnya dengan sensual. "Y—aahhh,... kumohon, seben—aah—sebentar lagi, nggghh!"

Kedutan di dalam lubang analnya kian menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menaikkan tempo _fingering_ -nya. Lalu ketika orgasme hanya tinggal berjarak sebesar sebiji jagung, pria itu mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya dengan bengis. Membiarkan Baekhyun mengerang karena kenikmatan yang tidak sempat ia cicipi.

Si mungil itu merengek. Matanya memerah karena kesal. Kemudian beberapa detik selanjutnya, dia menangis sambil berusaha kembali mendudukkan diri. Ketika berhasil, dirinya segera membombardir dada suaminya tersebut dengan pukulan. Hidungnya memerah, tangisannya semakin kencang ketika penisnya berkedut ngilu.

Dia ingin _pelepasannya_.

"Brengsek!"

Dan Chanyeol tertawa puas karenanya.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik si cantik itu untuk duduk di pahanya yang kuat. Sambil menuntun lengan kurus Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya, si jangkung itu mencium bibir sang lawan main dengan kasar. Lumat, hisap, kemudian gigit hingga menimbulkan luka kecil.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Tangisannya berangsur-angsur reda seiring dengan bau alkohol yang mulai menyeruak. Si mungil itu membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai ciuman mereka. Pun mulai membiarkan dirinya sendiri larut semakin jauh ke dalam kabut birahi.

Baekhyun mulai mabuk.

Entah besok dia akan menyesali ini atau tidak, dia hanya akan peduli tentang sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat menuntaskan hasratnya malam ini.

Sesuatu mengetuk anal Baekhyun. Dengan begitu tidak sopan, benda tumpul itu sesekali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam; lalu ditarik keluar kembali. Si mungil itu mendongak; memutuskan pergulatan lidah mereka sambil meremas surai Chanyeol dengan gemas. Dia mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada dagu tegas pria tersebut.

 _"Fuck me."_

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Chanyeol segera melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang manis tersebut. Pria itu menggeram; merutuk tentang bagaimana lembab dan ketatnya lubang nakal itu. Tak perlu hitungan menit setelah dirasa semua sudah siap, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun— _sekali lagi,_ berubah menjadi seorang pendesah kacau. Tiap kali penis itu datang menekan prostatnya, ujung putingnya juga akan tergesek pada dada bidang sang suami; memberikan fraksi yang menguji akal sehatnya. Dia tidak tahu sudah sejauh apa dia melangkah namun semuanya tampak begitu nikmat. Pandangannya memburam seiring dengan tempo tusukan Chanyeol yang kian meningkat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sedaritadi memperhatikan air mukanya. Di mata Chanyeol, semua itu tampak mengesankan. Mulai dari pipi yang merah sempurna, hingga bibir yang terbelah hanya untuk melantunkan desahan merdu acapkali pusakanya berhasil membobol titik sensitif si cantik tersebut.

Semua itu— _semua yang bahkan tak dimiliki oleh perempuan manapun itu,_ berhasil membuatnya gila. Nafsunya berada diujung tanduk hingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan _pre-cum_ nya menetes di dalam anal pemuda tersebut; berperan sebagai ibu peri baik hati—menjadikannya pelumas bagi batang kerasnya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa.

Mereka berdua hilang dalam suasana. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu menahu tentang bagaimana mengakhiri ini semua. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun datang di perutnya, lalu Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol datang memberi kehangatan di dalam rongga analnya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti;

mereka berdua terlalu naif untuk membiarkan satu sama lain mengakhiri ini semua.

—

Matahari menyingsing di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang terang menyusup dari kain gordyn; melalang masuk menembus kelopak mata Chanyeol. Pria itu berdecak dalam tidurnya. Meregangkan badan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya memilih membuka mata. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai mendudukkan diri. Sedikit mengerang ketika sekelebat badai pusing menghantam kepala si jangkung tersebut.

"Sial," umpatnya. Matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna. Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

Siapa pula yang mandi?

Dia menyibak selimut, berniat untuk turun mengambil segelas air di kulkas. Saat itu lah dia menyadari ada yang aneh. Chanyeol berkedip; kesadarannya mulai kembali seiring dengan bau-bau tidak sedap yang mulai menghampiri rongga hidungnya.

Pria itu menoleh ke samping; tepat pada kaca besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Dia telanjang. Dengan bekas sperma yang mengering di sepanjang otot perut juga selangkangannya.

... _nani—the fuck?_

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kepalanya pening ketika Chanyeol mulai berusaha mengingat-ingat. Pesta kecil itu, soju, lalu Baekhyun lalu...—

—oh, _bajingan_.

Chanyeol menggosok wajahnya. Rasa frustasi tiba-riba saja datang menghantam. Berkali-kali si jangkung itu mengetuk dahinya yang bersih, merutuki tindakannya semalam yang benar-benar di luar ambang akal sehat.

Dan lebih dari itu semua, dia ini malu setengah mati.

Bagaimana bisa dia hilang kendali?

Terutama hanya karena badan seorang lelaki.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin pulang dan menangis di pelukan Toben—anjing hitam kesayangannya saja. Apalagi ketika otaknya dengan nakal kembali memutar sekelebat ingatan di mana jemarinya dengan ganas menyerang prostat Baekhyun. Dan istrinya itu kemudian mendesah seksi. Dan penisnya...—dan, _lalu_...semua..., hhh _fuck_.

Mata Chanyeol kemudian tidak sengaja menangkap pandangan kotak pil yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas. Si jangkung itu berkedip. Rasa penasaran menguasai. Dia mengambil benda seukuran permen tersebut kemudian membaca identitas produknya.

 _viagra_.

Obat kuat ini,... kenapa bisa berada di rumahnya?

Tepat pada saat itu, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa bercak kemerahan yang bersemayam di leher dan dada pemuda tersebut mengintip dari _bathrobe_ yang sedang dipakainya.

Si mungil itu menoleh, menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan jutek; "apa?"

"Kau...—" Chanyeol menelan bulat-bulat emosinya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "—kau menjebakku, 'kan?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol masih senatiasa menatapnya. Bola mata besar itu menghunus; menyajikan sebuah pandangan penuh amarah yang menyala.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari benda apa yang ada pada genggaman suaminya tersebut.

Oh, sial.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menggeleng; "Hey, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan—"

"Memangnya apa yang aku bayangkan?" Chanyeol menyela, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Keadaan yang seolah mendukung persepsi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit meluruskan segalanya.

"Kau mabuk, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Aku bersumpah tidak menaruh pil itu di manapun,"

Sebuah kekehan ringan mengudara.

"Lalu menurutmu jika aku mabuk, aku mau bersetubuh denganmu?"

 **DEG.**

"...maaf?"

 _maaf_ —seseorang bisa beritahu Baekhyun apakah ada yang salah dengan telinganya?

Chanyeol mendecih remeh. Lengannya yang berotot dia silangkan di depan dada. "Aku bukan _gay_ , Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku tidak **menjijikkan** sepertimu," pria itu menekan kata di sana dan sini.

"Berhenti mengarang cerita. Aku tidak mungkin sudi bersentuhan denganmu walaupun aku mabuk sekalipun.

Aku membencimu sejak awal. Apa kau lupa, Baekhyun- _ssi_?

Kau harus paham tentang sesuatu. Akhir bahagia dari cerita kawin kontrak hanya terjadi di film. Di kehidupan nyata, aku akan terus membencimu hingga ke akar-akar."

Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang. Pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu mensejajarkan kepala mereka hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Dia menyeringai; berniat merendahkan. "Pergi dari rumahku."

Baekhyun tertawa; membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan kening. Si mungil itu balas menatap sang suami dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Benar, mana mungkin kau tertarik dengan tubuhku? Sungguh tidak masuk akal."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam hanya untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Seseorang yang _lurus_ sepertimu tidak akan pernah ereksi hanya karena badan lelaki sepertiku, 'kan? Payudara yang bulat, pantat besar kenyal, suara kecil yang imut, cantik,... tidak ada satupun dariku yang memenuhi _checklist_ tersebut.

Terima kasih telah menganggapku bahkan lebih rendah dari kotoran sekalipun. Selamat, kau orang pertama yang memperlakukanku demikian.

Semoga amarahmu terobati."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...setelah dia berhasil mendaratkan bogem mentah pada pipi si bintang besar, Park Chanyeol.

"KEMBALI KE SINI KAU SETAN KECIL!"

—

"Matamu merah."

"Ada kotoran masuk saat aku di jalan,"

"Kau bohong."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menghela napas sambil memandang wajah Daniel yang dikuasai rasa curiga. Si manis itu tersenyum singkat. Memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali menyuapi pasiennya tersebut dengan sepotong apel segar.

"Memangnya jika ada yang menyakitiku, kau bersedia untuk memukulnya hingga aku bilang berhenti?" tanpa pertimbangan yang berarti, pemuda di depannya ini mengangguk mantap.

Baekhyun tertawa. Dia mengusap surai hitam Daniel dengan sayang; sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi wajah sang pasien yang berubah manja ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanya Daniel.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya santai. "Yah...hanya gumpalan permen karet yang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Kau mau meludahinya untukku?" sekali lagi, Daniel mengangguk mantab; mengundang gemerincing tawa Baekhyun untuk keluar sekali lagi.

Dengan sayang, Baekhyun menarik kepala anak tersebut untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Dia menepuk ringan punggung lebar pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun di bawahnya tersebut; mendukung aktivitas obat tidur agar kantuk semakin mendayunya untuk memasuki dunia kapuk.

"Apa kau rindu rumah?" Baekhyun berbisik. Membiarkan Daniel tenggelam semakin dalam pada pelukannya. Sebuah anggukan kecil dia dapatkan seiring dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengerti. Tangannya yang halus bergerak menyisir surai pendek yang lebih muda. Tiba-tiba, rasanya amat sangat berat bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah.

"Aku juga...—merindukan _rumah_ ,"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

 _Kang Daniel._

Daniel dulu selalu beraroma lavender yang hangat juga ramah. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua manik hitam itu melengkung manis acapkali pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan teman sejawatnya.

Daniel yang dulu adalah pribadi yang manis; yang akan selalu memakan _pancake_ buatan Baekhyun dengan lahap walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang gosong.

"Kau ingat ketika aku salah menuangkan minyak goreng alih-alih madu pada pancakemu? Kau bahkan tetap memakannya sampai habis dan memuji bagaimana lembutnya kue itu,"

Daniel berkedip lambat. Sebisa mungkin dia merespons di tengah rasa kantuk yang perlahan mulai mengalahkannya. " _Pancake_ buatan Baekhyun memang selalu enak,"

Baekhyun tak begitu menggubris jawaban tersebut. Pikirannya masih jauh berpetualang di atas memori yang sempat terekam oleh otaknya. Satu per satu kenangan tersetel di dalam sana. Bibirnya melukis sebuah senyum tulus, matanya membiarkan setitik air mata turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Kang Daniel yang dulu selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena leluconnya," napas si cantik itu tercekat. "Kang Daniel yang dulu...—selalu menghukum orang-orang yang bertindak kurangajar pada Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat; berusaha menahan rengekannya yang begitu kekanakan. Dia menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat pada pelipis pemuda tersebut. Memejamkan mata sambil mengantarkan Daniel ke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari Daniel. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Selamat tidur, Pangeran Kecil."

—

Lu Han tersenyum lebar hingga ujung bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga.

Si rusa manis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Hey, apa kau serius?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mengambil alih sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya karena rekasi berlebihan tersebut. "Iya, itu milikmu. Tapi biarkan aku tinggal di sini untuk selamanya, okay?"

Lu Han mengangguk kelewat semangat. Dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya tersebut dengan hati berbunga-bunga. "Tentu saja! Kita ini 'kan teman!"

Baekhyun mendecih atas reaksi tersebut. Walaupun begitu, tangan kurusnya balas memeluk si rusa manja itu dengan sayang.

"Ah, tapi—" Lu Han menatapnya. "Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya acuh kemudian mengambil setoples kue kering; memakannya dengan santai. "Aku memang sudah membencinya dari awal, kenapa harus bertanya?"

Lu Han mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali menimang-nimang ponsel baru yang dia dapatkan tersebut.

"Kau ini mudah sekali disogok," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Lu Han hanya mengedikkan bahu; tidak peduli akan sindiran itu. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Baekhyun mendesah. Si mungil itu menyerah dengan tingkah naif khas sahabatnya ini. "Hati-hati, orang-orang akan mulai menggunakanmu ketika mereka tahu kau—"

"IYA IYA IYA! Terima kasih sudah memberikanku saran, _eomma_." potong Lu Han sambil menjejalkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia memitar bola matanya malas ketika sahabatnya tersebut kemudian menyerangnya dengan sumpah serapah.

"Simpan segala nasehatmu tersebut dan sekarang dengarkan ceritaku. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan pria super tampan!" mulai Lu Han.

Baekhyun, dengan wajah tertekuk sebal merespons; "lalu apa urusanku?"

"Katanya dia mengenal kita berdua."

"Siapa namanya?"

Lu Han menyeringai; menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mulai tertarik akan ceritanya. Si rusa itu bergerak memeluk lengan sang sahabat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sempit si Byun tersebut. "Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?" Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut.

Lu Han menanggapi dengan anggukan imut. "Mm! Kau juga baru mendengar namanya, 'kan? Dia bilang dia adik tingkat kita sewaktu kuliah."

Baekhyun diam.

 _Oh Sehun._

Dia mengenal banyak orang sewaktu kuliah tapi... Oh Sehun? Dia yakin tidak pernah berbincang dengan mahasiswa bernama Oh Sehun.

Namun untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun merasa tidak asing akan nama itu.

—

Ini sudah sebulan setelah kejadian _itu_ terjadi.

Mereka berpisah rumah— _tentu saja,_ dan hanya bertemu di lokasi syuting. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah memaafkan segala perkataan Chanyeol. Dia paham semua orang selalu kacau dalam mengatur perbendaharaan kata ketika mereka marah dan _blablabla_ pokoknya Baekhyun paham. Hanya saja—yah... dia hanya tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu lagi mengingat Chanyeol juga telah mengusirnya.

Hari ini, Baekhyun baru turun dari taksi ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Rumah sakit sedang ramai dan ayahnya _yang juga merupakan direktur utama_ memintanya untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Si mungil itu mengutuk suhu dingin malam itu yang benar-benar merasuk hingga ke tulang. Hari ini memang hari pertama turun salju. Sambil merapatkan mantel tebalnya, dia berjalan gontai ke arah lift. Memencet tombol **6** lalu menunggu hingga mesin itu membawanya ke atas.

TRING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun mengusap ingusnya lalu dengan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar apartemen Lu Han. Dia tidak sabar untuk merendam kakinya dengan air panas.

Setelah sampai, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menangkap sosok Chanyeol, lengkap dengan mantel penuh salju di sana sini, sedang berdiri di depan tempat tujuannya. Mata besar itu sudah terlepbih dulu mengunci pandangannya semenjak Baekhyun keluar dari lift. Bibir pria itu membiru; Baekhyun asumsikan karena memang suhunya yang luar biasa rendah.

Baekhyun berkedip bingung.

"Apa yang kau—"

"B—Baekhyun _ssi_..." potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali merapatkan bibirnya; mempersilahkan sang suami untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ucap Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong.

Baekhyun bengong.

"...ya?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggoyangkan badannya. Menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata merah; hampir menangis. Si jangkung itu kemudian memegang pundak Baekhyun, meremasnya kuat-kuat tidak peduli si mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi belakangan ini aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu. Aku memang membencimu hingga mati tapi aku tidak suka ketika bangun kau tidak ada di sampingku. Kadang ketika tengah malam aku terbangun dan ingin memelukmu tapi kau tidak ada. Ini menyiksaku dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana hhhh tolong aku, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku ini kenapa?"

Chanyeol terus menyerocos sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan gemas. Dari semua ini, Baekhyun bisa paham jika si jangkung ini memang sefrustasi _itu_.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini sudah banjir. Dia tersenyum kaku, lalu mengusap lengan kekar suaminya tersebut dengan canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...hehe, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberimu benzodiazepine?"

 **tobecontinued—**

*benzodiazepine : golongan psikotropika yang banyak digunakan sebagai obat penenang bagi pasien penderita gangguan cemas atau depresi dengan gejala-gejala psikosomatik.

.

 **Author's Box:.**

ini masih ada yang nungguin nggak, sih? ㅠㅠ


	8. Roller Coaster

**8** **섹션**

 _Roller Coaster_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—

Baekhyun diam. Pandangannya kosong; terbidik ke arah tembok rumah sakit. Pikirannya dia biarkan melayang tanpa fokus tertentu. Si mungil itu berkedip singkat. Menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menoleh; menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Jadi,..." dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil meremas hasil USG yang sedaritadi digenggamnya. "...— _jadi_ maksudmu, aku hamil?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menoleh singkat sebelum akhirnya beralih pandang ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti memandangnya tanpa minat. Dengan canggung, dia menggaruk tengkuknya; "Y—ya... begitu lah?"

"Dan kau adalah ayahnya?"

Sebuah helaan napas tercipta.

"...hh, iya. Tentu saja. _Of course_." Chanyeol berdecak, sedikit banyak merasa risih dengan segala pertanyaan itu. "Atau apa kau pernah berhubungan seks dengan pria lain? Maksudku, beberapa bulan belakanga—"

"—apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti pelacur?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela, menyalak dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Bukan begitu!" Chanyeol menghela napas berat sambil bergerak mendekat. "Sudah jelas-jelas itu bayiku, okay? Berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan retoris,"

Baekhyun mendesah. Dia mengerang sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tangannya yang mungil.

Ini semua bermula dari beberapa jam lalu; tepatnya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan setelah muntah di mantel mahal Chanyeol. Persis setelah suaminya itu berhenti memeluknya. Chanyeol—tentu saja pria itu kalang kabut. Ini kali pertama dia melihat seseorang pingsan. Ditambah, hal terakhir yang istrinya itu lakukan adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. _Apa tubuhnya bau sehingga dapat menjadi alasan seseorang untuk muntah? Atau Baekhyun punya penyakit kronis yang dia sembunyikan dari semua orang?_ Dan kebetulan, salah seorang perawat menelepon Baekhyun sehingga dia memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk sekalian memanggil ambulans.

"Aku tidak ingin mengandung anakmu," bisik Baekhyun. Kertas _thermal_ di tangannya semakin lecek karena dia remas sedemikian rupa.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara baritonnya yang khas; sedikit tersirat sarat akan keputus asaan yang mendalam. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sukses terhenyak.

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun berkedip, telinganya menajam; berusaha mencari tahu apakah jawaban itu benar adanya atau hanya sebatas halusinasi semata.

Chanyeol, si pria dengan tinggi hampir dua meter itu, bagaimanapun menjadi bingung. Apa perkataannya ada yang salah? "...—m-maksudku... ayo lah. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku menyetubuhimu," pria itu berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang. Sayang seribu sayang, reaksi sang istri malah berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Dan dengan santainya, dia kemudian menambahkan;

"—lagipula, kau menjebakku. Viagra dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa pula aku harus mengharapkan bayi itu?"

 **PLAK.**

Dengan refleks, tangan Baekhyun bergerak memberikan pipi Chanyeol sebuah tamparan keras. Matanya berair, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan luapan emosi.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Sepasang netranya yang bulat melotot; menatap sang istri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jelas saja, si jangkung itu tidak terima.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAJINGAN?"

"KAU YANG APA!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Persetan dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini. "Kau mabuk. Menyetubuhiku dan datang di dalamku. Sekarang kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku mengandung anakmu? Yang benar saja, Park Chanyeol."

Sebuah jeda singkat tercipta. Tak ada kata yang muncul ke permukaan. Namun napas tak beraturan mereka yang terdengar saling meronta, menjadi tanda terselubung bagai genderang perang yang baru saja ditabuhkan.

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol membuka kembali forum konversasi. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum miring, sarat akan ejekan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak ingin kau mengandung anakku? Dari awal aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melakukan seks itu sama sekali. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sarkastik. Mulutnya dengan begitu apik menambahkan; "Apa kau lupa jika aku bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku, Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun diam. Hatinya kosong, begitu pula dengan perbendaharaan kata di dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya jelas berada di antara ambang sadar dan tidak.

"Jadi... anak ini tidak pernah diharapkan olehmu—karena _**aku**_ lah yang mengandungnya?" Baekhyun bertanya; jelas ditujukan pada Chanyeol.

Anggukan kecil Chanyeol menyambutnya.

Iya, Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan anak ini; karena dia lah yang mengandungnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun, kau memang lahir dengan keadaan sehina itu._

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian, si mungil itu berdiri. Menenteng tas ranselnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju _lift_ di ujung koridor.

Setitik air matanya jatuh. Meluncur bebas mengenai punggung tangan Chanyeol ketika dia bergerak. Namun si mungil itu tidak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa sudi menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mengecek ekspresi macam apa yang tengah suaminya tampilkan saat ini.

Hatinya sakit.

Untuk beberapa alasan, dia hanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup setelah malam ini berakhir.

Koridor rumah sakit kembali sepi. Menyisakan Chanyeol, serta angin musim dingin yang berhembus lewat ventilasi udara yang dipasang di sana-sini.

Chanyeol masih membeku. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengusap punggung tangannya yang terasa basah. Ini nyata. Byun Baekhyun baru saja menangis karena ucapannya. Dia tidak mengerti; sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Kenapa seolah-olah dia lah biang dari semua masalah?

Kenapa,

Kenapa seolah hanya Baekhyun yang terkejut oleh semua ini?

Kenapa pula... dia merasa bersalah karena sesuatu yang menurutnya bukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

Emosi Chanyeol memuncak; seiring dengan sebuah perasaan aneh yang kini perlahan membuat lobang di dalam dadanya. Dengan penuh amarah, dia berteriak keras. Kakinya yang panjang menendang apapun yang ada di depannya sebagai sarana peluapan emosi.

 _Fuck_ , Park Chanyeol.

Ibumu tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang bajingan.

—

Bagi seorang _liquor_ seperti Chanyeol, _whiskey_ selalu menempati urutan teratas dalam daftar bareng pelenyap segala beban hidup. Namun hal yang sedikit berbeda tengah terjadi saat ini. Bahkan setelah gelas ke-lima pun, dirinya masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah. Dentuman keras musik _electronic dance_ yang biasanya akan membuat dirinya melayang, kini malah menjelma menjadi setan kecil pengganggu ketenangannya.

Ini semua karena Byun Baekhyun.

Istrinya.

Pusat utama segala masalah di hidupnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat rasa pusing mulai mendera. Ingatannya melayang jauh dan jatuh pada piringan hitam berisi rekaman rentetan kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa jam lalu.

Tangannya yang basah terkena air mata benar-benar terasa nyata. Wajah merah juga netra Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca; semua terasa begitu jauh dari kesan maya.

Apa kata-katanya memang keterlaluan?

Pertama tentang orientasi seksual. Kedua tentang anak yang seharusnya dipertanggung jawabkan oleh dirinya.

Astaga.

Kepala Chanyeol tambah pening ketika otaknya malah memutar kembali rekaman suara Baekhyun yang terdengar bergetar. Sialan, karena itu malah membuat lobang besar di hatinya kian menganga.

Benar Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun hingga ke akar-akar,... namun sungguh, melihat istrinya itu menangis karenanya bukan lah sesuatu yang ingin Chanyeol saksikan dalam hidupnya.

Pikirannya kembali berkelana. Kali ini berhenti pada sepotong ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Tepat ketika mereka berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih di depan apartemen Lu Han. Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana kecemasannya perlahan hilang; terhapus oleh usapan kecil Baekhyun di punggungnya yang lebar. Dia melakukannya dengan begitu sabar dan lembut.

Sebuah kenyataan menghantam kepalanya dengan begitu keras.

Byun Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu.

Satu-satunya yang perlahan menjelma menjadi monster adalah dirinya sendiri.

Oleh karena itu lah, Chanyeol berdiri. Bergegas meraih kunci Mercedes-Benz serta mantelnya (yang _ew—_ berbau busuk) lalu keluar dari bar eksklusif itu dengan tergesa.

Hitungan detik terasa seperti hitungan jam. Chanyeol mengumpat beberapa kali ketika beberapa mobil memblokade jalan raya. Fasilitas klakson dia gunakan secara berlebihan, bahkan beberapa lampu merah dia terobos begitu saja. Beruntung Kota Seoul malam itu bebas dari penjagaan polisi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Kediaman Park terlihat di ujung jalan.

Ketika Chanyeol berhasil menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah, Baekhyun sedang tidur di kamar utama. Tubuh mungil yang terbalut piyama katun itu asyik bergelung di dalam selimut ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendekat.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol duduk di sisian ranjang. Menatap sendu kedua kelopak Baekhyun yang tampak sembab.

Ketika dia ingin menunduk untuk mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun, istrinya tersebut terlebih dahulu membuka mata. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lelahnya. Chanyeol sendiri kini terdiam seperti manekin.

Mulutnya kelu. "B—Baekhyun- _ssi_... ini—"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah ketika kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada yang begitu ketus. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya asal lalu dengan kacau meraih sebuah guling. "—umm, hanya ingin mengambil seprai. Ah, maksudku... bantal—dan.. _dan_ —"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Bicara yang benar."

Chanyeol mendadak bungkam. Seluruh deretan alibi yang telah dia persiapkan seakan hilang begitu saja. Menyisakan satu harapan yang mungkin dapat menutupi segala dosanya.

"...hh, _fine_. Perasaan itu muncul lagi." bohongnya. Rasa cemas tidak lagi muncul setelah Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan magis dengan pelukannya beberapa jam lalu. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang merah masak.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. Disusul oleh sebuah suara lembut yang membelai pendengeran.

"Kemari lah." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol—pria itu sekarang tak ayal mirip gorila dengan mata hampir melompat keluar. Kedua netranya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan namun yang keluar hanya sebatas; "hah?"

Sekali lagi, yang lebih pendek merotasikan bola matanua. "Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. _"O—okay."_ Dengan ragu, dia mulai merebahkan diri di samping Byun Baekhyun. Lalu perlahan namun pasti, kedua tangan kekarnya mulai melingkupi tubuh mungil sang istri. Dia menutup mata ketika rasa tentram dan damai mulai menyeruak. Mulutnya melukis sebuah senyum kecil.

Dan senyum itu semakin melebar ketika dia merasakan sebuah elusan halus menyapa surainya yang berantakan.

"Kapan itu semua mulai muncul?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang masih hilang dalam kenyamanan, tentu menjelma menjadi seseorang dengan otak pentium dua. Lebih lambat dari jaringan _edge_ sekalipun. Sekali lagi, yang hanya bisa dia lontarkan hanya lah sebuah respons singkat;

"Hah?"

 _Hah heh hah heh mulu kaya tukang keong,_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Si mungil itu membawa tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dadanya lalu memejamkan mata. "Kegelisahanmu." ujarnya singkat.

"Oh." ada sebuah jeda kecil sebelum si jangkung mulai berbicara. "Itu berawal semenjak... dua minggu yang lalu, kah? Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Chanyeol mulai menerawang. Matanya bergulir ke kiri bawah seiring dengan pikirannya yang mulai memutar balik.

"Aku sedang berada dalam sambungan telepon ketika rasa itu muncul. Rasanya mencekik. Dan aku marah ketika aku tidak menemukanmu di mana-mana."

Chanyeol meringis merasakan _deja vu_ tentang seberapa tidak nyamannya perasaan itu.

Baekhyun mulai tertarik. "Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?"

"Itu... mm—aku mengendus pakaianmu,."

—dan pipinya terasa hangat.

"—eh?"

"A—aku tahu ini terdengar mesum. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu-satunya yang khas darimu hanyalah parfum yang tertinggal di pakaianmu," Chanyeol mencicit. Dapat dirasa kedua pipi apelnya sama merahnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Di tengah suasana canggung itu, deheman Baekhyun memecah suasana.

Si mungil itu menggigit bibirnua.. "K—Kenapa tidak memintanya langsung padaku?"

Chanyeol diam. Mulutnya hampir membuka namun tertutup kembali ketika dirinya sendiri menemukan dirinya terjebak di dalam rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Sepuluh menit mereka habiskan untuk saling diam. Menetralkan detak jantung juga rasa canggung yang menyeruak tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan _cuddling_ mereka.

"Maafkan aku untuk segala ucapanku,... ku rasa semua itu keterlaluan." Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menelusup masuk ke dalam dada sempit Baekhyun semakin dalam. Mengendus wangi lembut yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau harus belajar menyaring kata-katamu, Tuan Park."

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Ha, aku juga masih membencimu."

Baekhyun tertawa atas respons balas dendam tersebut. Perlahan, tangannya bergulir ke bawah. Mungusap perutnya dengan perlahan. Dia masih tidak percaya jika ada segenggam asa yang kini hidup di dalam perutnya.

"Tebak bagaimana perasaan makhluk kecil ini ketika mengetahui orang tuanya saling membenci," bisiknya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dengan perlahan pula, tangannya dengan sendirinya bergerak mengikuti telapak halus sang istri untuk mengusap perut datar yang terasa empuk itu.

"B—bagaimana jika kita berhenti?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebagai upaya penetralan rasa menggelitik aneh yang kini menyerang organ pencernaannya.

"Berhenti. Ayo berhenti membenci satu sama lain. Memulai semuanya dari mungkin... _uh_... teman?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Ku rasa itu tidak akan bekerja,"

Chanyeol menubrukkan pandangan mereka. "Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin anak pertamaku depresi karena kita berteriak sepanjang hari."

Baekhyun tidak dapat memberikan respons lain selain mengangguk.

—

Keesokan harinya, waktu pagi Baekhyun disambut dengan sebuah meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan. _Japchigae, kimchi_ , kue _tteok_ , bahkan _naengmyeon_ , tertata rapi di atas kayu mahoni tetsrbut.

Sebuah _sticky notes_ kecil di samping kulkas dekat meja makan menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **Aku tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi aku memesan semuanya. Ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita.**_

— _ **C**_

Baekhyun berkedip; tertegun. Mengucek matanya berulang kali guna memastikan semua ini bukan hanya sekadar khayalan belaka. Semuanya terasa nyata ketika bau masakan rumahan tersebut menguar.

Sejujurnya, ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun.

Di rumah Byun, biasanya hanya akan tersedia roti dan susu. Selai stroberi sebagai bonusnya. Sesederhana itu; karena Mama Byun tahu baik suami maupun anaknya adalah seorang pekerja keras yang bahkan tidak membiarkan diri mereka telat datang ke kantor mereka.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, duktus saliva mulut Baekhyun dengan otomatis menaikkan aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun selalu dididik untuk menjadi seseorang dengan langkah lebar. Itu lah yang membuatnya tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk bengong melihat seluruh pemandangan baru ini. Dia segera duduk kemudian menyuapkan berbagai macam makanan itu ke dalam perutnya.

Rasa asam dari _kimchi_ , gurih dari _japchigae_ , juga segar dari jus jeruk di kulkas membuatnya memekik senang.

Di tengah kegiatannya mengunyah, ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika nama Chanyeol muncul di layar.

Sejak kapan cecunguk itu tahu alamat _email_ -nya?

 **CY Park** — _view conversation_ :

👅 _Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi._

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. Dengan segera, dia mengetikkan balasan.

 _Aku ada rapat di rumah sakit._

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol membalasnya.

👅 _Bolos saja_.

Kau gila. ✔ at 08:30 AM

👅 _Terserah_

👅 _Yang penting kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana atau aku akan membakar izin operasional rumah sakitmu._

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Pesan Chanyeol yang terakhir benar-benar membuat _mood_ -nya anjlok. Rasa laparnya menguap, dan si mungil itu kini berjalan dengan kaki terhentak kesal menuju kamar mandi.

—

Chanyeol datang ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan memasukkan beberapa _cheese ball_ ke dalam mulutnya. Istrinya itu menatapnya sinis, kemudian mengalihkan pandang. Badannya yang mungil terlihat seperti kacang kenari kecil yang menyudut di ujung sofa. Rambutnya yang sewarna coklat sedikit bergerak; tertiup oleh _air conditioner_ yang merembet dari ruang depan.

Setelah menghela napas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat. Menaruh satu setel baju di atas meja kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping si cantik itu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menimbulkan pertengkaran apapun setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Chanyeol menjauhkan toples kaca yang sedaritadi dipegang Baekhyun. Mengambil alih perlahan, lalu diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Baekhyun mendelik. "Setelah melarangku ke mana-mana, apa kau juga akan mengambil hak panganku?" desis yang lebih pendek.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata; mencoba mengontrol seluruh umpatan sebisanya.

"Berhenti bersikap dingin padaku dan cepat bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku," ajakan tiba-tiba ini mau tak mau membuat kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. Tanpa menghilangkan nada sengit di setiap kata, Baekhyun bertanya;

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberitahu mereka jika kau hamil, bodoh."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa. Matanya yang semula arogan kini mulai turun; hilang tergilas terganti dengan dua pupil yang bergerak acak. Tangannya mendingin tanpa sebab. "Tidak mau," cicitnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya skeptis. "Kenapa?"

"A—aku tidak siap,"

Mendengar tanggapan tersebut, satu-satunya reaksi yang dapat Chanyeol berikan hanyalah sebuah putaran malas dari kedua matanya. "Hey, ayolah. jangan konyol,"

"...tidak hari ini, Chanyeol-ssi," Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan serapuh kayu lapuk. Berharap si jangkung itu akan mengerti dan membatalkan semuanya.

Namun Park Chanyeol tetap lah Park Chanyeol yang keras kepala. "Tidak, aku bahkan telah memesankanmu pakaian yang pantas," ucapannya itu merujuk pada satu setel baju yang semula dia taruh di samping badannya. "Ini mahal. Jangan biarkan ini sia-sia, Baekhyun-ssi." tambahnya.

"Ayo berangkat,"

"No."

"Ck, kenapa pula?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak siap!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti dengan segala sifat Baekhyun kali ini.

"Terlalu lama hanya untuk menunggumu siap. Cepat berdiri dan bersiap lah,"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apanya yang tidak ku mengerti? Dan—hey, ini tidak seperti aku menghamilimu di luar nikah. Kita sud—"

"—sUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Matanya memerah; melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah tertegun di tempat. Si jangkung itu bahkan tidak dapat mengedipkan mata dengan benar saking terkejutnya.

Dia menatap setengah tidak percaya pada figur Baekhyun yang kini semakin mengerut di ujung sofa. Wajahnya tegang, tubuhnya bergetar, dan urat di pelipisnya yang halus kini terlihat menonjol.

Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol pahami adalah Baekhyun baru saja memarahinya—untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami di mana letak kesalahanya.

Sekali lagi, perasaan yang sama muncul—persis dengan apa yang dia rasakan di rumah sakit malam lalu.

Kali ini apa lagi?

Apa memberitahu orang tua adalah hal yang salah?

Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak. Kupingnya memerah seiring dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

Dengan sigap, si jangkung itu bangkit dari sofa. Memberikan sebuah tatapan rendah dan meninggalkan istrinya tersebut untuk pergi seorang diri.

—

Alih-alih pergi ke rumah orang tuanya seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan, Chanyeol malah berbalik arah menuju ke studio musik milik Jaehyun.

Ketika datang, keadaannya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari seorang prajurit yang baru saja pulang dari medan perang. Auranya teramat gelap; membuat Jaehyun sedikit banyak menjadi bergidik ngeri.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" sang _hyung_ berusaha menarik atensinya.

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia menghisap puntung rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah. "Tidak tahu."

Kedua alis Jaehyun mengernyit.

"Biar ku tebak, karena istrimu?"

"Hm."

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah helaan napas kembali tercipta. Chanyeol; selaku pelakunya kini memutar kursi, berniat menghadap Jaehyun dengan benar. "Apa salahnya memberi tahu orang tuaku jika dia hamil?"

Jaehyun terkejut. _Tentu saja._ "Whoa— _dude_... dia...—apa?" kedua bola matanya membesar.

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya tanda jengah. "Ku yakin telingamu masih normal, _hyung_ ,"

"Bukan itu—...maksudku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil?"

"Mana ku tahu,"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak ingin peduli untuk hal tersebut. Dia menghela napas berat; dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita segalanya dari awal hingga akhir. Tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Intinya aku masih tidak percaya dia melakukan itu, dan bahkan meneriakiku,"

Jaehyun mendesah. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut mendengar semuanya. Dia menepuk bahu Chanyeol berulang kali. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Kau memang brengsek,"

"Aku tidak ke sini untuk mendengar sebuah omong kosong." Chanyeol mengerang.

Jaehyun mendengus. Dengan santai, dia menyalakan pemantiknya dan mulai menghisap satu lagi batang nikotin di belah bibirnya yang mulai menghitam.

"Sekarang bayangkan. Dia membencimu hingga ke akar. Aku tidak peduli alasannya apa dan bagaimana; tapi yang jelas dia akhirnya memberikan tubuhnya untukmu. Sekarang dia hamil. Anakmu. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar orang yang dia sukai. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya _stress._ Belum lagi dengan segala ucapan setanmu itu, anak muda."

"..."

Chanyeol bungkam. Segala kekesalannya menguap, tergantikan eksistensinya oleh sebuah hati yang gamang.

"Beri dia kebahagiaan. Sungguh, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau berniat menebus dosamu,"

—

Yixing adalah seorang psikiater kelas satu. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, dia telah menyelesaikan segala pendidikannya. Beberapa piagam penghargaan juga gelar _cumlaude_ memperjelas sehebat apakah dirinya ini.

Namun siang itu, segala kesan terdidik dan berwibawa yang selama ini terjaga seakan hilang brgitu saja. Jas dokternya bahkan belum terpasang sempurna ketika si tampan itu dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Beberapa perawat menatapnya aneh.

Tidak biasanya sosok dokter yang selalu mereka puji akan kebijaksanaanya bertindak barbar seperti itu.

Penyebabnya sendiri pun sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak terlalu _urgent_.

Baekhyun.

Masih terbesit di otaknya ketika Lu Han tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Si cantik itu bilang jika Baekhyun baru saja menelponnya. Dia bilang semuanya memburuk, dan dunianya kembali menggelap.

Belum sempat Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil, sebuah taksi sudah terlebih dahulu menarik perhatiannya. Pintu penumpangnya terbuka; menampilkan seorang lelaki manis dengan setelan musim dingin berwarna biru langit.

Itu adalah Baekhyun.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan ekspresi pertama yang si cantik itu berikan adalah sebuah cengiran lebar. Dengan sedikit tergesa, si mungil itu berlari ke arahnya.

Sebuah gemerincing tawa mengawali konversasi di antara mereka. "Hehe—maaf, _hyung_. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa rapatnya sudah dimulai?"

Yixing tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya; menganggap itu adalah respons negatif dari sang senior.

"Ayo lah, aku hanya telat beberap—"

" _—you okay?_ "

Kepala Baekhyun meneleng. "Eh?"

"Apa kau tuli? Ku bilang apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Yixing tiba-tiba menyalak. Walaupun nadanya tetap ada pada not minor, namun tetap saja; sentakan itu sedikit membuat saraf Baekhyun menegang.

Ah, kegelisahan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

Yixing selalu menjadi orang dengan hati terlembut dari semua orang yang pernah dia temui.

Baekhyun menepuk dada sang psikiater itu pelan lalu mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu; "Terima kasih sudah bertanya,"

"...—aku selalu baik-baik saja."

—

Ada sebuah kebiasaan baru yang Chanyeol dapatkan setelah menikah.

Berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas rerata.

Salahkan saja Byun Baekhyun dengan segala hal tentangnya yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya kacau belakangan ini.

Perjalanan dari studio ke rumah sakit yang biasanya dapat ditempuh dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, Chanyeol selesaikan dalam waktu setengahnya. Terima kasih kepada mobilnya yang memang mendukungnya untuk menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam lagi di jalan raya.

Dengan segera, jangkah kakinya yang besar melangkah menuju ke meja rekam medis ketika dia baru saja sampai. Rambutnya berantakan, pun begitu dengan simpul sepatunya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas. Tanpa babibu, dia segera menanyakan di mana Baekhyun berada.

"Ah—itu... dr. Byun sedang melakukan _check up_ di ruang nomor 38. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu karena...hEY— TUAN! CHANYEOL-SSI!"

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan teriakan perawat itu yang menerornya dari belakang. Pun benerapa pasien atau keluarga pasien yang berhasil mengenalinya. Sebagian dari mereka bahlan sempat mengambil foronya. Jika biasanya dia akan marah, kali ini dia biarkan begitu saja. Otaknya hanya penuh dengan Baekhyun dan kamar nomor 38.

36,

37,

Ah, ini dia. 38.

Tangannya yang panjang segera mendorong kenop pintu bercat putih itu untuk terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, matanya disambut dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak ia duga.

Park Chanyeol, artis yang tengah dielu-elukan namanya di jagad layar itu, sekarang tengah memergoki Byun _—coret—_ Park Baekhyun, _istrinya,_ tidur memeluk seorang pemuda dengan setelan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau muda. Di atas brankar.

Mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memucat di persepsinya.

Astaga.

Sungguh, dia tidak mendaftar untuk ini.

Sebuah senyum sinis dia lukiskan. "Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu _ **, dokter**_."

Pintu kembali dia tutup.

Harusnya dia mendengarkan apa kata perawat tadi.

Byun Baekhyun memang sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Chanyeol tersenyum separo. Baru saja kakinya akan dia ayunkan, ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Sebuah lengan kokoh menahan—mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat.

Itu adalah sosok pemuda yang dia temui di atas brankar bersama Baekhyun. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Kulitnya pucat. Semua terlihat seperti orang barat jika saja wajahnya tidak mirip dengan orang Korea pada umumnya.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa di belakangnya. Chanyeol melihat sendiri, bagaimana naturalnya tangan sang istri meraih lengan lain dari sosok pemuda di depannya ini.

"D—Daniel-ah,... tidak apa," mata bulan sabit itu kemudian berpaling ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis; lalu sedetik kemudian mengendurkan kembali otot-otot di daerah sana. Dia tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Byun Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Mengusirnya.

 **tobecontinued—**

.

 **Author's Box:**

berantem terooos kaya kucing sama anjing. 😅


	9. Chapter 9

so,

hi guys! ini bukan update tapi sekadar pemberitahuan. banyak yang bilang ke aku chapter 8 nya gabisa dibuka. tapi ada yang bilang bisa juga. kan aku jadi bingung. 😭

karena itu lah, buat yang masih gabisa nemuin chapter delapan (Roller Coaster), bisa baca di akun wattpadku dengan uname _**shiftmeup**_. buat yang udah baca, boleh ke sana juga lho. poin plusny ya... cuma ada media (gambar/gif/video) wkwk. ke depannya juga aku bakal double update. di wp sama di ffn. hehe.

terima kasih! ❤


End file.
